Eclipses
by Melissarh
Summary: AU High school. Zutara. Characters CAN BE OOC. A/N - Read profile for updates of the story.
1. Beginning

**A/N; **Okaay. I do not own Avatar, and its characters…if I did I would have been worse than that foam dude on some episode when he saw Aang.

* * *

**Eclipses**

Chapter One - Beginning

"Katara!"

I groaned and rolled over to the other side of my bed. I never knew water beds where these comfortable – no need to go to heaven for me, I was already there.

"Katara, I swear, if you don't get up by the time I finish counting…"

I let my brother's annoying yet somehow puissant voice trail onto the back of my mind. Heaven shouldn't be this irritating.

My door slammed violently wide open and I sat up abruptly.

"I'm awake!" I exclaimed my hands up in the air showing surrender.

Sokka's deep blue eyes stared down on me, his expression purely showing annoyance.

"Katara, if we have to keep on doing this everyday, then I quit."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, big brother, but unfortunately, this isn't a job you can quit." I was already behind my bathroom's sink as I spoke.

"Oh, really?"

I looked up from the sink and studied his smug expression. I gasped.

"You wouldn't."

He looked at his nails, smirking. "Oh, yes I would," his voice was mocking mine.

"That's so mean!" I placed my hands on my hips, frowning. "Big brothers are meant to be protective and caring."

"And apparently, little sisters are meant to be quiet and helpful!"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

We stared each other down in an electrifying silence. These are just one of the many arguments me and Sokka have everyday. He usually gets the upper advantage.

"Alright, fine." I sighed in defeat at his triumphant expression. I jabbed my index finger just underneath his nose.

"But, one call to Gran-Gran and so help me I don't strangle you, Sokka."

"Ooh, scary," He said sarcastically, before laughing in hysterics. I pushed him out of my room and slammed the door.

I love Gran-Gran, I really do, but ever since Dad's gone off to some overseas fishing job, Sokka's been taking care of me ever since.

Of course, it was totally up to him on whether he can "quit", and by that I mean him moving out with his girlfriend, Suki. That leaves Gran-Gran to take care of me.

Like I said, I love Gran-Gran, but as much as I hate to admit it, I prefer arguing with Sokka than Gran-Gran's infamous seaweed dish.

Or afternoons watching some boring oceanic biography.

Or hours sitting down and looking through her ocean-related magazines.

I don't know why, but somehow, Gran-Gran loves water. She preferred going to the beach when its closed, cold and with big swells coming in. She liked wearing shorts in the snow. If I hadn't stopped her, she would've just made her own personal igloo and stayed there till summer comes.

But I like the way Gran-Gran's eyes twinkle whenever she talks about the ocean and its wonders. She even talks about crazy mythical stuff, like how water's "a helpful and reliable element which can heal people or do the opposite." Superstitious?

And the way she looks at me whenever she mentions those stories…feels like I've been missing out on something magical.

"Katara! Hurry up; we'll be late for school!"

"Crap," I muttered, snapping out of my daydream and started on fixing myself. I ran to my closet – almost tripping on the way – and quickly snagged a furry, blue jacket with a white tank top underneath, a navy skirt and my white, fluffy boots. It's almost the end of autumn, and it's getting awfully chilly outside.

I put them on and fiddled with my hair for a bit – soon realizing that its hopeless, so I just left it flowing down to my waist. I need a haircut.

I ran downstairs, meeting an impatient Sokka waiting at the bottom. He opened the door for me when I gasped.

"I left my bag!" I, breathlessly, ran back upstairs, ignoring Sokka's trademark face palm and the line, "Oh for the love of…"

I snatched my bag, which was hanging from my computer chair, which toppled in the air and landed, face down, in front of my as I grabbed my bag. I stood there, silently debating on whether I should fix the chair or do that when I come home, but deciding alone ate all my time away, so I ran downstairs again, smiling sheepishly at an unimpressed Sokka, still holding the door open.

"Hi," I mumbled, feeling idiotic.

His eyes followed me, expression stable. "Just…get in the car, please."

Our trip to school was unusually quiet. It felt wrong altogether. I guess Sokka thought so too, because he cleared his throat to start a new conversation.

"So…" he said awkwardly, "What subjects do you have today…?"

"Uhh…" I fiddled through my blue bag until I found the laminated sheet of paper. I squinted my eyes, trying to find my subjects.

"Ahh…English, Science, Math, Music, PE and Arts."

"Got it," Sokka said, shutting the car's engine off. We were at the school's parking lot already. Gee, that was awfully quick.

Sokka got out of the car, waving excitedly at a brunette girl wearing a green leather jacket and jeans.

"See you in Math and PE then," Sokka said, not even looking at me. I watched as he made his way to the girl, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. I heard her giggle.

"Sokka!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Morning, Suki," I heard Sokka say to her ear. I found myself smiling as the couple made their way to the cafeteria. They belong together. Perfectly. Flawlessly.

"Hey, Katara! You just going to stand there?"

I turned around to respond to the high-pitched voice.

"Toph!" I gave the short, 12 year old a big hug. Her deep green eyes never ceased to amaze me.

"Heya, long time no talk, Sugar Queen." I frowned at the nickname given.

"Seriously Toph, I can't be that nice, can I?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Toph must have been reminiscing to all the times she's witnessed my anger towards Sokka. She shuddered.

"Thought so," I grimed, taking her arm and making our way inside the school grounds.

And as I looked around to a bunch of new, unfamiliar faces, I can't help but wonder what's in it for me this year.

* * *

_**Ahh freak, can't believe I just wrote that…**_

_**Oh and by the way, Toph is not blind…yet.**_

_**(:**_

_**R&R ?**_


	2. Confusion

**A/N **Thanks for the reviews guys, (:

I didn't expect even one, to be honest. Thankssss ! x

Oh. and no, I don't own these characters.

* * *

Chapter Two - Confusion

English and Science weren't as hard and challenging as I hoped. All we did was review all the stuff we've learnt last year. I can't remember how many times I've yawned.

In fact, I couldn't even remember anything before this happened. All the events after it were crystal clear.

It was recess, and I was making my way over to Toph with two apples and two packets of chips, when I accidentally ran into this guy.

Wait – nono, he ran into me. I think.

What am I saying? Of course he ran into me! He wasn't even watching where he was heading; he had his eyes glued to the floor!

Okay, well, yeah, there I was, making my way over to Toph with two apples and two packets of chips, when this guy ran into me.

"Oof!" My butt hit the floor. One of the apples hit my head. I rubbed the spot where it hit it, embarrassed.

As if I wasn't embarrassed enough, I opened my eyes to a circle of laughing faces. I started to blush furiously.

A pale, white hand suddenly shot right in front of my face.

"Are you okay?"

He was tall, dark-haired with a growing, uneven fringe just above his eyes. Speaking of which, they were in a beautiful, golden color. The only flaw was the scar he had on his other eye. Nonetheless, this guy didn't look half-bad.

Still didn't stop me from flaring up.

"Of course I'm not okay! I got practically the whole school looking at me with laughing eyes and its all thanks to you!" I ignored his hand and stood up myself, brushing my skirt.

"I said I was sorry." He was sincere, yet he had that impatient tone. I didn't buy it.

"You need to watch where you're going!" I yelled, "Try not to look at the floor, for once!"

"Look, I apologized! What more do you want?"

"Enough!"

A man with a white beard stood in front of us, looking stern.

I held my ground.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He looked at both of us as he spoke.

"Ask him!"

"Ask her!"

The scar-faced guy and I said at the same time, pointing our fingers towards each other.

"Okay, settle down, children," The gentle man said, "You both will follow me to the office. We'll sort it out there."

"But uncle…" The guy started to protest, but his "uncle" held his hand up, as if to silence his "nephew".

"Now, now, Zuko, I said down the office. Understand?" He met my gaze, "You too, young lady."

I looked down at the floor, flushing.

"Hypocrite," the so-called Zuko muttered underneath his breath.

"What did you say?!" I took a step forward, giving him a deadly glare. An awed murmur filled the audience.

"Office! Now!" The white-bearded man shouted. Zuko was already on his way – the nerve, how could he just turn his back on me while I spoke?

Sighing, I began to make my way through the crowd and down to the office as well. Three girls gave me a disapproving look as I walked towards their way. I turned away from them, but still walking past.

"What's her problem?" An impassive voice said, coming from the pale girl with a front fringe, "She ran into Zuko, not vice versa."

"Don't waste your breath, Mai," The more intimidating one, with her hair up in a bun, hissed, "She's not worth it."

The third one, the gentle looking one with her hair plotted down to her waist, remained silent. I shook my head.

_Just ignore them, Katara, you're already in enough trouble._

I stepped into the office, Zuko already there, sitting on the chair located on the far left of the room. I took the chair on the right.

"I hope you're happy now," He grumbled, his left elbow on one of the arm rests, "You got me in trouble, too."

"What do you mean, too?!" I snapped, "You're the only one who should be in trouble!"

"Goodness!" Zuko's uncle stepped in the office, eyes concerned yet angry, "I walk in here and you two still go on!" He turned to Zuko.

"You should have known better, Zuko! Picking fights like that!"

"I…Me..." Zuko stuttered, before blowing it, finally. He threw both of his hands at my direction, sitting up. "She did, uncle! I apologized 3 times!"

"Two," I corrected.

"The third mention count!"

"Both of you will calm down this instant!" Zuko's uncle yelled, causing us to bite our lips. My eyes drifted to the scented candles beside me, which seemed to flare up larger as he shouted.

It could have been me, but I thought I saw Zuko's eyes follow my direction, then shooting his Uncle a warning glance. His uncle stiffened, before clearing his throat.

"Okay, umm…" It was his turn to stutter. He glanced down at me.

"You will need to learn to control your anger, young…" He prompted me for the next line.

"Katara," I told him.

"Katara," he repeated, "Yes, well, try not to let your anger out so verbally violent. Or I'll have to send you to the school counselor. Would you like that?"

I shook my head, embarrassed at the thought. Not to mention Sokka's sure-to-be outraged face when I actually go.

I heard Zuko chuckle. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. He folded his arms neatly in front of his chest.

"I'm sure, Katara…" He smirked as me mentioned my name, "…would need a session, with an attitude like that."

"You!" I roared, standing up, but his uncle's hand gently pushed me down. He then turned to Zuko.

"Your attitude isn't all that great either, nephew! With unnecessary remarks like that, its no wonder Katara flares up."

"Look who's talking about flaring-" Zuko immediately hesitated. Shaking his head, he shot me a glare. "I offered to help her, but instead, she retaliates back in a negative way! What was I supposed to do?"

His uncle, too, shook his head, pinching his nose's bridge. He sighed.

"I see we can't sort things out like this, so you two will have to turn up after-school today, for a detention." He made his way to his desk, taking out two red slips from a drawer.

"What?!" Both Zuko and I exclaimed at the same time, standing up. The bell rang, indicating that recess is over. I groaned internally. I have Math now, and Sokka's goings to kill me once he finds out about me being detained after school.

Zuko's uncle gave his nephew one of the red slips he signed. "Seriously, Zuko, for a sixteen year old, you can be a little immature sometimes."

Zuko grunted in reply, then after giving me an annoyed look, stormed out of the room. His uncle gave me my slip without a word. I looked at it for a moment, before heading off to class as well.

When I got to the room, the class was already in line outside the door. Sokka eyed me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Nowhere," I lied. Unfortunately, the wind blew the red slip out of my hand. Sokka caught it, reading it carefully. I notice his cheeks redden in anger as his eyes darted back and forth across the page.

When he was done, I gently took the paper off his scrunched hands.

"S-Sokka…" I stuttered, trying to sound extra nicer, "You know I love you…"

He opened his mouth to yell, but then we both noticed that our class had already gone inside.

"We're not done," he growled in a low voice, "At home, we'll talk." He walked into the classroom, with me following behind him, biting my lip.

I took a seat as far away from him as possible, leading me to the very back of the class. I took my books out silently, trying not to glance his way.

But I couldn't help looking up as the next two people walk in. It was Zuko…and Mai. I stiffened a gasp. I hid my face behind my book, pretending to be interested in it as they made their way on my direction. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, _I kept on repeating inside my head. But, with relief, they didn't seem to notice me, taking the 2 seats just in front of mine.

I wasn't meant to, but I can't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"If it weren't for you, I would have been here earlier," Zuko hissed at Mai.

"So what? I was worried about you. How much trouble did you get in?" Mai asked.

"After school detention."

"And all because of that stupid, brunette girl…" Mai muttered under her breath. I had the sudden urge to hit her with my book, but I resented.

"Cut her some slack, Mai, it was partially my fault." I was shocked at Zuko's reply. So, he blames me before, but now he's defending me?

"What?! Are you crazy?" Mai spluttered, "You even said yourself, it was her fault!"

"I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"And who is she for you to defend?! She's obviously not worth it!"

"She's a human being!"

I noticed the whole class looking at them, myself included. Zuko settled back down to his chair, muttering profanities under his breath. The teacher resumed with whatever it was she was explaining.

Minutes passed by, and the two in front of me sat in silence. Mai sighed, and look at Zuko. She slid her hand onto his.

"Mai…What are you doing?" Zuko jerked his hand away from hers.

"Zuko," Mai whispered, "I care about you."

"Stop, Mai, we're finished, remember. In fact, you dumped me."

"But it was a foolish, foolish mistake," Mai took his hands again, "I shouldn't have."

The bell rang for next period, and Zuko stood up, joining the rest of the class.

"Well, you should've told me that before, when I cared." He said, making his way out.

Mai sat there, dumbfounded, and I found myself unmoving either. I barely noticed Sokka's "I'm-Watching-You" sign as he walked out of the door.

Mai stood up, finally, mumbling something when I noticed that she left her textbook on her desk.

That's when I did my foolish, foolish mistake.

I grabbed my books and my bag, and then grabbed hers.

"Wait!" I called out, "You forgot your…"

She turned around, eyes shocked and fierce. I stopped dead on my tracks.

"…book…" I finished. She snatched the book out of my hands. With another glare, she stormed off.

"You're welcome," I muttered.

Suddenly, her face was inches away from mine, her teeth grinding together. "What?!" She yelled. I stepped back, astounded.

"Girls," The teacher called out.

Mai ignored her. "You better watch your mouth, 'human being'," Mai growled, "We don't tolerate that kind of behavior here."

I couldn't speak.

"Neither do us, Mai," The teacher spoke, walking over to us, "And yours is unacceptable right now. Go to class." Mai shot her a glare, then shot me one, before shaking her head and making her way out of the room.

I bowed my head to the teacher to say thanks, and hurried off to class as well, trying to forget what just happened to think about it later. I can't let that distract me now.

Then I realized something.

If Zuko was 16, and I'm 14, then how is he in my class?

* * *

_**Well what do you know ! I never expected it to be this long. (:**_

_**R&R ? x **_


	3. Confessions

**A/N **Alrighty, might as well upload the third chapter now. (:

Things get a little emotional here…

Oh, and by the way, Toph, Aang and Katara are all 14, by the way. Sokka and Suki are 15, and so is Mai.

Just thought I should mention that. (:

I don't own these characters! x

* * *

Chapter Three - Confessions

Sokka had his eyes on me all day. He even dragged Suki to sit with me at lunch with Toph, while Suki protested that, apparently, it was her and Sokka's "study time".

"Who does that Zuko think he is?!" Toph spat, cracking her knuckles. I frowned.

"He did defend me, though."

"So, now you're on his side?" Toph shook her head, "And I was starting to think about dumping the whole 'Sugar Queen' nickname."

"Nono, of course I'm still angry," I said, irritated, "Just…confused, that's all."

Sokka even insisted on being in my team for PE. "Can you stop stalking me?!" I hissed at him.

"Hey," He pointed his index finger at me, "You're the one in trouble, so best shut up."

Apparently, Zuko was meant to be in our PE class, but he wasn't there. He was then marked for truancy.

We played volleyball. I spiked the ball pretty neatly every now and then, resulting in our team's outstanding lead. We we're leading by 8.

The game finally ended, and a few people commented on how good I was. The teacher even offered me a spot on the school's official volleyball team, but I told him I'd think about it, which, in my case, means no.

I felt a tap on my shoulder while I was out of the girl's change rooms. I turned around, facing a guy just as tall as Zuko, with brown hair and a cute smile. I blushed lightly.

"You were awesome back there," he jerked his thumb behind his shoulder.

"Thanks," I replied. We both started to walk together.

"I didn't catch your name, although I heard a few people call it out."

"Katara."

He extended his arm towards me. I shook it, smiling.

"I'm Jet," he said.

Jet had woodwork for last period, so I went off to Art. I saw Toph sitting at the far left table with an empty chair beside her. I waved, making my way towards her, but she shook her head.

"I have a feeling you'd wanna sit with someone else today." She gave me a sly smile. I stared at her, mystified, when a guy with blue arrow tattoos all over him appeared behind her seat, holding his arms out.

"Aang!" I exclaimed happily, giving him a hug.

"Hey Katara!"

Aang looked very different since our last encounter, about 2 months ago. He'd gone off to visit a friend or something. He's grown way taller now, taller than me. His hair is kind of like Zuko's except shorter.

"It's great to finally see you, Aang," I said while I gently withdraw the hug.

"Likewise," Aang smiled. He looks better, too. I blushed. I've been blushing a lot today.

Someone cleared their throat. Aang and I both looked at Toph.

"You two oughtta sit down," She warned, "Teacher's coming."

We sat behind Toph, our adrenalines rushing. I had a little crush on Aang a long time ago, but it was slightly threatened by his height. Now that he's matured, well, I guess he's resurrecting my feelings for him. But I'm still terribly unsure.

He met my gaze. We both held our eyes there for a moment, before looking away, blushing. The idea of me having to, finally, looking up at him, was exhilarating.

Soon enough, after a boring lesson of listening to the rules, the bell rang for home time. My heart, which had been soaring, slowly fell down to Earth. Detention time for me.

We made our way out, and then I started to head a different direction. Aang stopped me, but I had to explain to him where I had to go. He looked a little worried, but hugged me goodbye anyway, and so did Toph.

Room 25 was on the top of a flight of stairs, and boy, was there heaps of them! I was panting when I reached the room. It was already open. Biting my lip, I walked inside, still panting.

Zuko was already there, on the window's seat. I noticed there was only one chair and table left, and it was next to him. I couldn't even sigh properly as I was panting, so I sort of huffed and took that seat, angling my chair so I was facing away from him.

I let my head rest on the table, still panting. Stupid stairs.

"You know…there's a shortcut near the Music room. Only one set of stairs."

Stupid Zuko.

"Well good for you!" I didn't mean to, but I yelled at him, "Go ahead and laugh!"

To my surprise, he looked worried. I groaned, and placed my head back on the table again.

"Are you always like this?" Zuko's voice was unusually mellow, soft. I couldn't stop myself from looking up, meeting his golden gaze. My eyes widened.

"No, I'm usually calm."

"Hmm…" He mused, still looking at me. Time passed by in silence, and I scowled.

"Look, your uncle better be here, or I'm leaving."

"He's usually late."

"I'm gone, then."

"Go."

We stared at each other for a long time, before I sighed in defeat. I always lose at debates.

"Just…just don't let him be late next time." I put my head back on the table again, but adjusting my chair properly, so it was facing the front, like it should.

"I knew you couldn't do it," I heard Zuko chuckle, "You can't break the rules, can you?"

"I'm in after-school detention, for crying out loud!" I glared at him, "Does it look like I couldn't bend the rules enough!"

I squinted my eyes, "You class-skipping moron."

"I wasn't truanting!" I was taken aback by his sudden harshness, "None of you understand!"

"Oh, understand what?!" I raised my tone as loud as his, "That you're 16 and you're in the same class as me?!"

"I repeated, okay!"

"Big surprise, Zuko!"

"Would both of you please cut it out!"

Zuko's uncle stood by the door, shaking his head in disappointment. "You two were getting along pretty well at the start, but no! Instead, you argue like there's no tomorrow!" He threw his hands in the air.

"I give up. I'm going home."

Zuko and I watched him in silence. At first, we thought he was only kidding, until we heard his car engines start. Sure enough, the car drove away, tires screeching.

Minutes passed, and all I heard was my heavy breathing. Now what?

I turned around to speak to Zuko, but he beat me to it.

He looked guilty.

"Katara," he sighed as he mentioned my name, "I've just met you…and what happened before…I don't want that to be your first impression of me." He looked at the ground.

"If you ask me, I think you're alright, you know. And you're really good at sport."

I was flattered by his comment. It was unexpected.

"So…you didn't truant?"

"No, Mai held me up. I saw you, though."

Well, that's one thing I didn't need to know. I looked down, confused. He noticed my sudden change of gaze.

"I'm sorry if Mai's being difficult. She's always like this."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I said something else.

"Look, Zuko…" I stared at my fiddling fingers, "I apologize for my behavior before. I've been known to have trouble with controlling my anger before."

We remained silent for a while. My eyes drifted to the clock. It's half past 3. If Zuko's uncle was here, this is the time we should be let out.

"I'm guessing you have to go now." I looked back at Zuko as he spoke, his golden gaze was soft.

"A-Actually," I stuttered, "I'd rather not. My brother will kill me when I get home."

"Why?"

"He sorta found out about my detention, and well, he's a little over-protective."

Zuko chuckled lightly. "Sounds like he's taking the motherly role. If so, what will your mom say about this?"

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the grief as he mentioned Mom.

"She won't be doing anything," I chocked out, "She's dead."

He looked like he regret what he said. I successfully held my tears, for once.

"I'm sorry," His voice was barely a whisper. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault."

"Well, that's something we both have in common."

"What?"

"About our mothers, I mean."

I blinked. "She's…?"

"Well, not technically similar," His voice trailed off, his eyes drifting out the window. I waited patiently.

"She left when I was eight," Zuko said, hurt over-filling his voice, "I asked Dad where she was, but honestly, I don't think he cared."

Pity overwhelmed me as I watched him hung his head. I reached out an arm towards him, my heart yearning to comfort him, but I held back, knowing that I'd look pretty stupid.

"Be rational, Zuko," I tried to sound assuring, "Some people don't like showing emotion, that's all. They see it as an act of weakness…but surely your father cares-"

"You don't understand!" I flinched as he exclaimed it in such a painful, hurt way, "You haven't seen him for yourself, Katara! All he said was, 'Oh well, too bad for her!'," He deepened his voice, trying to imitate his father's.

"I just wish I had a family that actually loves me…" He said quietly in a heart-breaking tone, "I've got a dad who only cares about his so-called 'overseas business', a sister who's more of a homicidal maniac than Mai, and my mother, the only one that cared, who is in God-Knows-Where!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm screwed up, Katara, okay?!" I saw tears flow down from the corner of his eyes. He wiped them, embarrassed. They kept on coming, anyway.

I didn't even hesitate; I placed my hand on his shaking shoulder. He placed his own on top of it. I didn't jerk back.

"I may not know you very well," I whispered, "But the pain your feeling…don't let it engulf you, Zuko." He looked at me through tear-stained eyes. I cleared my throat.

"When I found out about my mom…I was very young that time…I cried all day and night, telling myself that this is all my fault, that I wasn't quick enough…" I pulled my knees up onto my chest, hugging them tightly.

"Somehow, it felt like it was my fault…that, if it wasn't for me, Mom would still be alive and well."

I felt him staring at me. I closed my eyes, looking away.

"My grandmother won't stop mentioning things like, Mom's sacrifice to protect me because I was special…but what's so special about me, Zuko?!" My voice broke, a new stream of tears flowing down my cheeks, "I caused my mother's death, for apparently, being special! What's so special about me?!"

I sat there, quietly sobbing. I felt his hand on my arm.

"Maybe you are special."

I looked up, eyes wide. I wanted to believe him, I badly did. But I didn't.

"Yeah, funny," I said with dark sarcasm, "Look at me. Average, human girl. Just like everyone else, normal. Just like you."

He quickly became alert, as if he's heard someone saying his deepest, darkest secret. He quickly shook his head, changing the subject.

"It's almost 4, I think we should leave. Your brother will be worried," He said hastily, as if the whole sentence was only a word.

I blinked. "Okay."

He stood up, and so did I, then realizing that my chair was tilted sideways, so it was facing him. I tried to ignore the fact that his chair was too, so it was facing me.

We made our way out, using the shortcut this time, with only one flight of stairs. I felt stupid. We reached the exit door, Zuko holding it open for me. I mumbled a silent thank you.

Soon, we were outside the gates. I turned around to face him.

"Zuko, tell your uncle that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," I looked down in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to drive him mad like that.

"Hey, he'll understand," Zuko said, smirking, "Besides, I didn't expect a little 'let-your-emotions-out' session back there, anyway." I blushed.

"And from a girl I don't even know quite well…" He mused, "Things can seem unexpected, huh?"

I nodded silently, eyes still on the floor. "See you tomorrow, then," I mumbled.

"Till then." I looked up at him. He was smiling, but not quite touching his eyes. His golden eyes…

"Bye," I said, sounding ridiculous. Zuko chuckled softly.

"Bye, Katara."

* * *

_**I can't wait till she goes back to their place, ROFL !**_

_**Sokka's reaction and all…**_

_**Anyways, R&R (:**_

_**x**_


	4. Nightmares

**A/N** Thanks for the review guys… No seriously, thanks heaps. (:

Here's chapter four.

A little bit graphic, and dark, I guess. (:

Don't own Avatar. x

* * *

Chapter Four - Nightmares

By the time I reached home, from catching the bus, my heart almost leaped out of my chest as I was greeted by a loud:

"KATARA!!"

"Oh, geez," My hand flew to my chest, trying to recollect my breathing, "Sokka, relax!"

"What time is it?!" Sokka bellowed, pointing at the clock. I was about to reply when he interrupted.

"4.13 PM!" He shook my shoulders vigorously, "You were meant to be here, more than 20 minutes ago! Do you realize how worried sick I was?! I was thinking of calling the cops…" He began pacing back and forth across the room, muttering to himself.

"Dad would have killed me for sure…Gran-Gran…everyone…" He started to shake me again, "Where on Earth were you!"

"I was at school, Sokka! Detention, remember!" I jerked away form him, walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't you walk away from this, Katara!" Sokka stopped my hand from opening the refrigerator, "We still need to talk about that!"

"Sokka." I placed a hand on his shoulder, my other finger on my lips, a silence gesture. "Please, calm down! No need to fret – I can take care of myself, okay."

"You don't know what you're saying," Sokka's face was worried and scared. I stared at him for a moment, before shrugging and walking upstairs to my room.

"I'll take my chances," I said to him from upstairs, before closing my bedroom door.

I spent most of the time in my room, lying down on my water bed, facing the ceiling. So many things happened today; it's too much for me.

My eyes felt droopy, exhausted, physically and mentally. A nap couldn't hurt.

I had the most bizarre dream.

I was in the living room, with Gran-Gran, bored yet again with her old ocean myths. Then, without warning, she vanished. I stood up, alert.

I called her name a few times, but she just, vanished…out of thin air.

I ran up to Sokka's room. I didn't even bother knocking. Sokka was on the floor, choking. I rushed over to his side. I said his name over and over. He opened his eyes.

"Swallowed too much…" He kept on choking.

"Water, Katara…" He croaked, "Too much water!"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, warily. My brother was dying, what was I supposed to do?!

"Sokka, not you too…" I whispered through broken sobs, "I'm not losing you, too…"

He reached out a hand to caress my cheek. I held his hand with both of mine. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he coughed up a whole load of water. I gasped.

The water just kept on coming. I cried out his name.

"Make it stop," He tried to inhale, but more water came out. "Make it stop!" Tears start to flow from his eyes. He's suffocating; he can't breathe, but how…

And then I realized, horrified, what was happening.

He was drowning from the inside. He can't breathe. Too much water.

He's dying.

"Sokka, no!" I pleaded, "No, no no no no no!" I started pumping his chest, hoping to get the water out.

I screamed. His chest was like my water bed. I can't feel any bones, anything.

Just water.

I staggered back, terrified. What's happening to him?! What can I do about it?

He reached out a hand. I was too scared to take it. I was too weak…

"Where…are you going…?" Each time he spoke, more water poured out of his mouth, "Katara…where…"

"I-I'm sorry!" I called out to him, "Sokka…I'm too weak…"

"Katara…I'm dying…"

"Stop…stop!"

"Katara…"

"Sokka, no!"

"Bend…"

I looked up from the tears. "What..?"

"BEND, KATARA!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I slammed my fists against the metal floor, sobbing. My brother's dying, and I'm hopeless…

"Please, Katara…" Sokka's voice was softening now, losing its tone because of his lack of oxygen, "Katara…bend the water out…"

I ran back to him, but he was suddenly far away from my reach. I ran faster. I must get to him.

"Bend the water out…"

"I…I don't know!" I cried out, running faster. Time was my enemy. I have to run faster.

"Katara…" I saw his body, which had been shaking, stopping. No. No, no, no.

"Sokka!"

"Kata…" His body stopped. I finally reached him, sliding down on my knees, grabbing his hand.

"Sokka, I'm here," I panted, grabbing his other hand. But dropped them in shock. His hands were pale and limp, cold. His eyes rolled back to the back of his head, all white. Water was still pouring out of his mouth, over flowing.

I lost him. I wasn't quick enough. Again.

He was dead.

"Sokka!" I wailed, hugging his lifeless body. I lost him, just as I lost my mother.

Once again, I wasn't quick enough. I was weak, pathetic, hopeless. And my mother sacrificed herself for me, the so-called 'special' one, what's so special about me?! I let my brother die. I wasn't quick enough.

I hugged his body tighter, more water coming out of his mouth, pouring on me continuously. I didn't care.

_No, how could you do it._

I looked up, music filling the empty room.

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

Those lyrics kept on repeating. I stood up, Sokka's body vanishing.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

_Oh, I need an ending._

_So why can't you stay, just long enough to explain._

I collapsed on my knees, sobbing. Yes, Sokka, why can't you stay…Bend the water out, what do you mean…What didn't I do?

_You can take your time, take my time…_

"Katara! Katara!"

I sat up on my bed, screaming. My cheeks felt damp and wet. Had I been crying?

Yes. A nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare.

Just a dream.

Sokka stood beside my bed, worried. I leaped up, arms around him. I kept on crying.

"Katara…" Sokka pat my back, "You had a nightmare. I heard you screaming. I rushed up the stairs." He hugged me tighter.

"Whatever It was, don't worry, it was just a dream."

After a long, hot shower to relax my tensed muscles, I joined Sokka downstairs for dinner. Although I really don't have the appetite, I just can't let him out of my sight again. I barely touched my dinner, staring at it blankly. Sokka cleared his throat.

"Not hungry, Katara?"

"Um…no, I guess not." I pushed my dinner forward, slumping back on my chair. Sokka's eyes were on me while he chewed.

"You know," He said after swallowing, "You did mention my name a couple of times, on your dream."

I dared not to look at him when he said that.

"Would you mind sharing what it's about?"

I shook my head quickly. "No…No, I do mind. I'm sorry."

"No worries, sis, I'm just worried about you, that's all." I looked up at him, finally, and notice his expression turned slightly uncomfortable. I tilted my head, confused.

"Um…Katara…" He cleared his throat, "I want to apologize for before…You're right, you can take care of yourself, it's just…I always feel the need to protect you from the world."

He poked his dinner with his fork as he spoke. "Just…Next time I start to act over-protectively again, tell me, okay?"

Without warning, I jumped out of my seat to hug him. He hesitated for a moment, before hugging back.

"Sokka, I appreciate your concern, really," I whispered, "Now I realize, I don't mind you looking over me every now and again. I need it. I should thank you, rather than resent it."

"That's good to hear," Sokka chuckled lightly, withdrawing the hug. "Now, are you going to finish your dinner or not? I'm still hungry." I looked at his empty plate, and on my full one, and couldn't help but laugh.

"You wish, brother."

* * *

_**I enjoyed writing this chapter. (:**_

_**By the way, the song Katara heard on her dream, is the ending bit for When It Rains by Paramore. I was listening to that song whilst writing this, so yeah, thought it kinda fits with the scenario. **_

_**Anyways, yeah, Zuko isn't mentioned much here, but even though it's a Zutara fic, I still wanted to show what happens at Katara's place, and her relationship with Sokka.**_

_**So yep, off to work on the next chapter. Ta.**_

_**x**_


	5. The Meadow

**A/N** I just realized how delayed Aussies get their TV shows…

Heroes started yesterday on CH 7 8.30 PM.

And it started in America, when?

Oh, another example. Twilight movie comes out in America on November.

We get it on December 12, I believe.

Shieeeee !

Anyways, on with the story.

I don't own Avatar. x

* * *

Chapter Five - The Meadow

"Katara…you look awfully tired."

"Oh geez, Toph. Do you think."

I saw my reflection through the windows as me and Toph made our way to our first class. There were dark-grey shadows underneath my eyes, and even though I tried my hardest to brush my hair properly, it still looks a bit like a crow's nest. Bad hair day.

"Maybe you should go home…" Toph placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Aww, are you beginning to care? The tough-headed Toph beginning to care about me?" I sneered, "And you call me 'Sugar Queen'!"

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Toph said, kicking a can of Pepsi. I rolled my eyes at her. But of course, she was right. I'm usually grumpy whenever I wake up. I kept on walking, just walking straight ahead; unaware of where I had to go when Toph grabbed my sleeve.

"Katara…where are you going?"

I stared back at her, confused. "Wha..?"

Toph mimicked Sokka's face-palm and sighed. "Even I know your PE class, and I'm not in it!" I kept my confused expression stable, until I gasped, realizing what she's on about.

"Oh yeah!" I snapped my fingers, "I have PE, don't I?" Toph pushed me in the room.

"I'd be surprised if you make it out alive," I heard her mutter. I turned around to face her.

"What?"

"See you at recess, Katara!" She quickly ran to the next corner. I stared at the air where she had been standing a few seconds ago. _She runs so fast…_

"Katara!"

"What?! What?!" I threw my hands in the air, walking in the gymnasium, "What is with my name today? It seems to be on everyone's lips!"

Our PE teacher stared at me through his sunglasses. I stared back, imitating him. "What's the matter, Katara?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" I retorted, "Seriously. Go ahead with your little speech thingo…" I said subconsciously, sitting on the floor like everyone else was.

"What's up with your sister, Sokka?"

"Um…she didn't sleep properly last night, she's very tired."

"Alright," The teacher scribbled something on his roll, "She's excused for the day. Katara, please, get some rest." He nodded towards the steel benches behind us.

"As for the rest of the class, we'll be playing basketball today." A few people groaned, I heard some people calling out soccer, and some people remained silent. I stood up, wobbly, making my way towards the steel benches. As soon as I laid on one, my eyes closed automatically.

The truth is, I would have gone to sleep easily last night. I was just afraid to go back to that horrible dream again, that I stayed up till morning. Thee cups of coffee sort of helped, but caffeine doesn't do anything for me.

I couldn't sleep properly on the bench, either. Every now and again, squeaks from shoes can be heard, the occasional cheers and yells, and the sudden hand on my leg. I sat up, alert.

Zuko stared at me, astounded, before breaking into fits of laughter. I crossed my arms on my chest, frowning.

"That wasn't funny, Zuko."

"I know, I know…" He laughed harder, "You should have seen your face, it was priceless!"

I glared at him, and waited patiently until his laughter died down. After a sigh of content, he looked at me, grinning.

"What do you want, Zuko?"

He held my gaze. "I came here to see how you were going, what happened to the sporty Katara I know?"

"The so-called 'sporty Katara' needs her sleep and you don't know me very well." I waved absent-mindedly at him, "I need to sleep. Goodnight."

I heard him chuckle, and nothing else. I opened my eyes; he was gone back on the court again. A smile crept across my lips.

Sleep…

"Hey, Katara!"

I hid my groan and sat up. Jet sat next to me, face flushed. He had splashed his face with water, so his hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions. Strangely, it suited him. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Hi, Jet," I mumbled. Forget sleeping, I'm talking to Jet.

"How are you feeling?" Worry crossed over his face. I laughed softly.

"Don't you worry about me, Jet; you've got a game to win." He joined my laughter.

"Yeah," He looked into my eyes brown eyes shining, "It's not the same without you, though." With a wink, he ran back to the court. I saw my reflection through the bench, my cheeks deep red.

_Get a grip, Katara._ I giggled nervously at the voice inside my head, rubbing the back of my neck. Sighing, I laid my head back on the cold, steel bench.

I let the sounds of the sneakers drift to the back of my mind until they were no longer but background sounds to this, unusual dream I have.

I was in some sort of a meadow, a very peaceful looking one, with light green grass and blue skies. The sun shone brightly against the sky, giving the trees a healthy, dark green look. I could hear a river nearby, beyond the trees. Everything looked perfect.

I found myself running around the endless meadow, giggling happily until I collapsed against the soft grass, never wanting to go back. I wanted to stay here, this was my place. I needed this place.

I belong to this place.

The grass was so tall that all I could see above me was the blue sky. Everything else ceased to exist. Just me, the grass and the sky. The way it should be. I closed my eyes, sighing gleefully. This felt so real, this place felt so real.

I opened my eyes to a whole new world.

The sky, which had been light blue, is now crimson red. I sat up, flabbergasted, wondering of where my perfect place has gone. The trees were on fire, the grass I've been laying on are now brown and dead, and the sun…

The sun was the only one which had a little amount of change. It grew bigger. Enormously bigger.

"Oh no…" I breathed. Everything in the place is dying, and it's all because of the sun.

The Sun…

Fire.

Without thinking, I ran straight through the forest, I heard a river before. I dodged the trees lit up on fire, my dress snagging on one of the branches. I had no time to find out where it got caught into, I just ripped the whole thing apart, until my dress was only up to my knees.

My place was dying. Once again, I needed to run faster.

And this time, I made it. I didn't hesitate as I heard the river flowing louder and louder, until I finally reached to a stop, just in front of its clear, blue waters.

I looked everywhere for something like a bucket, but there were nothing but logs and rocks. How am I meant to stop the fire now?

I heard a crackling sound above me, and just in time, I jumped out of the way as the branch on fire fell on where I had been standing before. Its fire spread quickly around me, until I was in the middle of its blazing circle.

I had no where else to go.

I collapsed on my knees, quietly sobbing. I hated the fact that I'm so weak, that against these situations, I had nothing to do. I'm hopeless…

I felt the heat go closer. I just closed my eyes, not wanting to know how close the fire is to me. I'd rather die not knowing.

Stupid, pathetic, weak…

_Katara._

I looked up, the fire about a meter and a half close to my face, but that wasn't the reason why I looked up.

_Katara, listen to me._

The voice sounded awfully familiar, I stood up to it. "Who…?"

_There is not much time. You have to bend._

There it was again, the word 'bend.' Sokka had said it to me before…well, the dream Sokka, anyway. But what does it mean?

"What are you talking about?" I yelled against the fire's crackling noise. Her voice was so clear, as if she's inside my head.

_There's water nearby…Katara, you have to do it._

"How can you expect me to do something, I don't even know!" I stomped my right foot, frustrated.

_Think back…_

"To when?!"

_To all the things I've told you…_

"I don't even know who you are!!" I crouched down, my head on my knees. What do people expect of me so suddenly? Why the rush?

The fire, Katara.

_Katara, bend!_

"Shut up, just shut up!" I threw a rock in the air, "I don't know what you mean by 'bend', and if you've got time, if I've got time, please explain it to me so I can do whatever!"

_But Katara, there isn't any time._

The voice faded away, as I turned around to see the fire a few centimeters away…

"Katara, wake up!"

"Ahh!" I sat up, eyes wide. The whole gymnasium was empty, except for the teacher and Zuko.

"Katara…are you okay?" I looked at Zuko, flushed. Had I been sleeping that long…

"You're sweating, Katara." The teacher threw a towel at me. "I don't understand why, but its freezing cold outside."

"Yeah," Zuko's voice was worried, "And you've been sweating like there's…fire in the room…or something." His face suddenly showed that he regretted what he said. I ignored it, wiping my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I mumbled through the fabric.

"Maybe you should go home, Katara," I looked up from the towel, taking the white slip the teacher handed to me, "I already informed Sokka, and he vaguely agreed with me. He's worried about you too, you know."

"Nice of him," I muttered, reading the slip. It was an early leaver's note.

"Zuko…" The teacher handed him a yellow slip, "Why don't you escort Katara out of the school? I'm not too keen of her walking those stairs all by herself."

The yellow slip looked like a late note. Zuko nodded, helping me out of the chair.

"Get well soon," The teacher called out to me as Zuko and I made our way out of the building, "Hopefully my best player gets back on her feet any time sooner." I blushed at the comment.

We took the Music room's shortcut again this time, Zuko holding on to me each time I took a step. I kept on telling him that I was fine, but my knees felt wobbly and unstable, that I almost tripped on one part. Zuko grabbed me by the waist.

"No, you're not fine," He hid a chuckle. I gave him a slight glare, but was thankful for his rescue.

He didn't let me go until we were outside the school grounds, then he settled me down in front of him.

"How are you going to get home?" He asked, a little distraught.

"Bus," I mumbled while looking through my blue bag for my wallet. His hand stopped me.

"No, you're not taking public transport. Can't you call your dad, or something?"

"He's overseas."

"Oh…"

My words rang a bell to the conversation we had yesterday.

_I've got a dad who only cares about his so-called 'overseas business'…_

"Well, anyway," I rushed to change the subject, hopefully to wipe away the uneasy look on his face, "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll just get on the bus, sit down, get out, and walk 5 minutes…"

I noticed he took out his car keys.

"Zuko…"

"You don't live very far from here, do you?" He escorted me to a black, sports car. I tried to hide my gasp. Instead, it came out as a weird gag.

"Aren't you a fan of sports cars, Katara?" He grinned as he opened the door for me. I ignored him, getting in hastily. Soon enough, we hit the road, stopping on the first red light. I fiddled with my hands, nervously.

"You okay there, Katara?" I stole a glance from him, his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel.

"Why?"

He gazed at me, eyes wondering. "Why what?"

"Why are you…?" I looked back down, "…doing this to me, being nice and all. I've only known you for two days." He chuckled.

"So? Is there a certain time that has to be met until I can be your friend?"

My cheeks felt hot. "I...I thought you only saw me as an acquaintance."

He raised his good eyebrow. "Do you want me to?" I shook my head.

"I just thought…"

The lights turned green, and he hit the gas pedal. We sat there in silence. My eyes drifted outside the window, watching people curiously. One guy was in a bench, a girl on his lap. He kissed her playfully, the girl giggling like crazy. I blushed, looking away.

"Oh, make a left here," I said, recognizing my street. He did, smoothly, not even watching the traffic. I stopped a comment rising up to my throat.

I told him to stop as we reached in front of my two-storey house. "It's not a fancy house," I told him, eyeing his sports car as we both got out, "But overall, this house is alright."

"I'm not worried about fanciness," He chortled. I raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I am, a little…" He rubbed the hood of his car, "But only with cars. Nothing else."

I laughed quietly. We just stood there in silence. I mentally kicked myself.

_Geez, say something, Katara. Don't leave the guy hanging._

"Thanks for the ride, Zuko. I appreciate it." I bowed. He bowed as well.

"Get a good rest, okay?"

"I will."

His gold eyes held my gaze. Curse those beautiful, gold eyes, I probably looked like an utter moron just standing there, gawking at him like that.

My phone rang. Saved by the call.

"Hello?" I greeted. It was Aang, and he sounded worried.

"Katara, where are you?"

"I got sent home…Aang, what's the matter?" I turned around from Zuko, who looked at me anxiously.

"You have to get back," Aang's voice sounded uptight, "Something bad happened to Toph."

* * *

_**Took me a day and a half to finish this, I was searching my head for ideas.**_

_**R&R, (:**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, by the way. Appreciate it heaps. (:**_


	6. Unfortunate

**A/N** Okay… I have no idea how I am going to start this fic,

Or how it is going to end.

Usually, I think of writing these fics on the spot. So, whatever happens, spirits help me. T.T

Toph is awesome.

But I don't own her, or any of these characters.

x

* * *

Chapter Six - Unfortunate

"_You have to get back. Something bad happened to Toph."_

I felt a lump rising on my throat. I gulped. My best friend…

"Aang-"

"Hurry, Katara!" And the line went dead. I stood there, motionless. I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Katara…?"

I slowly turned around to face Zuko, who was anxiously waiting for me to explain to him what's going on. He held my gaze, his eyes penetrating, and I was speechless. I cleared my throat.

"We have to get back to school."

"What? Why?" His eyes followed me as I got in his passenger's seat. He ran to the driver's seat, but he didn't turn the engines on.

"Zuko, what are you doing? We have to go back!" I had no time for this. Toph…

"No," Zuko said, stubbornly, "Tell me what's going on first." I scowled at him.

"Something bad happened to my best friend, now step on the pedal and let's go!"

"Wait, wait," He held his hand up, "What happened?"

"I don't know! Come on!"

"But you're tired, and you're meant to stay home-"

"ZUKO!"

"Okay, fine!" He grumbled, turning the engines on. Without even looking at his rear mirror to watch any incoming traffic, he sped up to the school. Luckily, we didn't run into red lights, but Zuko made near misses as he went for it whenever there's a yellow light. Some drivers honked their cars angrily at us, but even I didn't tell Zuko to slow down. Toph is in trouble, and I have to be there.

The car stopped on the school's parking lot, the one on the very front so we didn't have to walk all the way up inside. I slammed the door vehemently, ignoring Zuko's warning of his newly done paint job. I ran inside the corridor, making my way to the office, but almost tripping on the way. Zuko caught me just in time.

"You're not in a good shape," His eyes were concerned, "Maybe you should stay here. I'll go talk to them."

"Nonsense, I'm fine." I shrugged myself off him and hurried off to the office. I opened the double door, stepping inside the heated room.

It wasn't easy to miss Aang's face just outside the sick bay door. His grief expression was worse than I had expected. I rushed over to him and gave him a quick hug, with Zuko trailing behind, confused.

"Aang, what happened to Toph?"

Aang shook his head. "It was all unexpected, so sudden…" His grey, now solemn eyes looked deep in mine, "She…"

"Aang…"

"Class just started for period two, so Toph and I both had Science." Terror washed over his face, "Only I saw all of it. Everyone else saw Toph after…"

"After what?" Zuko was now on my side, expression somewhat indifferent. I glowered at the thought.

"She was playing around with the test tube, commenting on how whenever she adds another chemical in it, it changes color…" He buried his face in his hands.

"She became so fond of the color that she actually peeked inside the test tube with her right eye…and then it…" I gasped, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko stagger back in astonishment.

"Well, I'm sure they could cleanse the chemical out…right?" My voice sounded like its hanging from a tiny shred of hope. I may not be a fan of Science, but I knew they had some sort of eye-cleanser…

"We did that," Aang said, as if he read my thoughts, "But it was no use. More blood poured out of her eye…so we had to take her here…and the results-"

The door beside us opened. Zuko and I stepped back to let the doctor out of the bay. He looked at us, then at Aang, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He said, but in a medical tone, rather than sympathetic, "The poison quickly spread to her other eye as well. It tampered with the most vital veins that are needed for sight. The right eye is already too late, but we tried to save the other one, until we realized that it was too late, too."

No. This can't be happening.

"Your friend…is permanently blind, I'm sorry to inform." With a bow, the doctor made his way in the office, explaining to the principal what had happened. Behind me, Zuko placed his hand on my shoulder. "Katara…"

But my eyes drifted to Aang, which looked up from his hands. And all I felt was unbelievable rage. I lunged forward to him, but Zuko grabbed my shoulders to hold me back, and Aang involuntary stepped backward.

"It's all your fault!" I yelled at him, my tears flowing down my cheeks, "You weren't quick enough to stop her, were you?! You weren't fast enough!"

"Katara, I'm sorry, but I didn't see it coming! I would have stopped her at any cost!" He grabbed both of my hands. "Katara, please, stop crying…"

"You weren't fast enough! You're too weak, pathetic; you couldn't do anything, can you? Now you'll regret this for the rest of your life, just as you already do about your mother…" My knees trembled as my voice trailed off. I fell down the ground, with Aang grabbing ahold of me, and even he knew that I wasn't exactly referring to him.

I was talking about myself.

Aang kneeled beside me on the cold floor, his arm around my shoulders. I felt other people's stares bore into my back, so I shook his arm off and ran outside the building. I felt vulnerable, damaged. I felt sick to my stomach. I clung to the school's flag pole, as if I would die if I let go, and leaned against it, body shaking with crying. I ignored some of the teachers and the students' worried stares, even some vividly walking away from me.

No longer I can look into Toph's green eyes and appreciate their beautiful, jade color. No longer we can watch movies together, or chat on the internet, or laugh at some of the misfits on TV. We can't even go shopping together anymore, she wont be able to comment on my dresses and even though how precise I describe hers, she would never be able to see it for herself.

Toph depended on her sight for most of the things she and I do together. Now its like, part of her died whilst she became blind.

It would never be the same again.

I heard footsteps from the distance. I looked up to see Zuko's figure approaching.

"There you are!" He ran towards me, just halting a few steps away. His eyebrows creased with concern.

"Go away," I averted my eyes from his, "I don't deserve to be looked at right now." His footsteps gradually became louder but I remained still on my place. What's the point of running away? That's all I do. Run away from everything.

"Katara, I know how you feel, and-"

"Oh, do you?!" I scowled at him, "My best friend just became blind. Zuko, tell me how that relates to you."

"Not exactly, but the pain and grief you're feeling right now-"

"No, no no! It's not the same! My mother's dead, and now my best friend is blind. And where is your mother, Zuko? She's still alive, somewhere in this damned planet! At least you still have hope! So why don't you shut up about all this, 'I know how you feel' crap, because you don't know all the suffering I've gone through!

"And I'm going through it all over again, that's twice in a lifetime! So, just shut up Zuko!"

"Katara…"

My eyes softened a bit at his heart-breaking tone. I've really hurt him. I repeated what I said to him in my mind, and my hands flew to my mouth. How could I say such…

"Zuko…" I took one step towards him, my other arm out, "I'm so sorry…"

"You know what, Katara?" I stepped back at his sudden harshness, "I came here to comfort you. To somehow, make you feel better. And this is how you react? It's impossible, isn't it? To tame you!"

"Zuko-"

"I just came here to say, even though you're 'suffering', think about Toph. You worry so much about yourself and how this is all going to affect you, that everything else around you becomes oblivious. Have you even stopped to think about how Toph is going to do once she becomes conscious? Huh? Have you ever thought of what to do to cheer HER up, or have you just been thinking of how you've lost her, how you'll never get to do anything with her anymore?"

He held my gaze momentarily, before I looked down in shame. He was right. I've been selfish, only thinking about myself.

In fact, I have been ever since my mother died as well. I've been so worried about how she sacrificed herself for me, and how her death is going to affect me for the rest of my life, that I never actually stopped to ask Sokka how he's coping about it.

All this time, I've always thought of myself as the generous one, the caring one…when I'm actually nothing but the opposite. I felt my eyes water again, but this time, I let the silent tear roll down my cheek and watched as it drops to the ground.

Two, pale white hands shot right in front of me.

"Katara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that-" I turned my back on him.

"No, you're right, Zuko." I kicked a rock with my foot. "I have been selfish, and greedy, and always thinking about me - every aspect of what you said is correct." I slowly turned around to face him.

"I'm just so…confused, and worried, all these weird dreams and voices and…unfortunate events, I just don't think I can handle it all." I shook my head.

"And to get support from you like this, its way more than what I deserve…" My voice broke, and I found myself clinging on his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing on his shoulder. He rubbed my back, saying things like 'Shh', and 'It's okay'.

But he knew he was wrong. I knew he was wrong. No, it's not okay.

It's never going to be okay.

* * *

_**This chapter…eh…I don't like how it turned out, to be honest.**_

_**I was in the middle of doing my Music assignment whilst writing this, so yeah.**_

_**Got a little distracted at some parts.**_

_**Anyways, I've been thinking, this is the 6**__**th**__** chapter but yet, none of them have discovered their ability to bend yet. Well, most of them anyway.**_

_**The chapters aren't long enough, and I've been cutting the scenes too much, that, if not taken care of, I might actually end up with 210 chapters and still, the characters are unaware of their bending, lol.**_

_**So, next chapter, I'm going to make it extra longer, and begin with the whole 'discovery' thing, alright?**_

_**Of course, it would take some time…because school again on Monday, but bear with me, I promise to get it up.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and comments, btw. (:**_

_**x**_


	7. Drama

A/N Sigh, School's back. Term 4 … approx. 9 more weeks till Summer Holidays.

Gonna be awesome. Bondai, Friends, etc etc.

Here's the next chapter.

Thank you very much, once again, for your reviews (:

I don't own these characters x

* * *

Chapter Seven - Drama

Apparently, Toph was still unconscious when she was taken home by her mother, so I didn't get to see her properly. To be honest, I didn't kind of want to; I'm too scared to see her defeated figure. I'll only get more worried sick than I am now, anyway.

Zuko had offered to drive me home again, but I turned the offer down respectively. I wasn't in the mood to spend the next minutes under the presence of someone else. I needed time alone, to think about things.

Of course, before I left, I talked to Aang and apologized for the things I've said. He forgave me willingly. Sometimes, I wonder why I say those things to him in the first place – Aang's not the kind of person you'd wanna yell at.

So, I caught the bus, but not my usual bus where I catch on my way home. Somehow, I needed to go to another place. It felt like it was calling me, it was drawing me to it.

Gran-Gran's place.

I've been doing a lot of thought, reminiscing back to that horrible dream about the fire, when I fell asleep in the gym. The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't recognize it, until now. It was Gran-Gran's voice.

Her suspicions of the ocean and all those mythology might have connection towards my unfamiliar dreams I have been having recently. I might sound crazy, but honestly, fire in a forest, I needed water to put it out. Sokka drowning because of water…

Water seemed to be the obvious element.

I got off the bus about 20 minutes later. Gran-Gran's house from the bus stop wasn't far at all, only a street away. When I got there, I shrugged off my worries and thoughts for a second. I just needed to clarify something.

Before I could even knock, Gran-Gran opened the door. I shrieked in surprise.

"Gran-Gran!" I gave her a warm hug, "It's great to see you again!"

"About time you came over here, Katara," She returned the hug, "Come in. I was just cooking lunch." I gulped as I followed her inside.

I sat in one of her blue, comfy couches and sighed. I've never felt this comfortable in ages. Gran-Gran sat next to me, placing her hand on my lap.

"You look terrible," She commented. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her. Realizing what she said, she laughed softly.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean in a bad-looking way," She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears, "You've always been a beautiful girl, Katara." I blushed.

"But what I meant was, you look confused and worried…what's bothering you, dear?" Sounds like I'd have to tell her sooner than I expected.

"Gran-Gran, I've been wondering. Recently, I've been having these weird dreams about unusual things…"

"Would you like to thoroughly explain them to me?"

I nodded. "Of course. The first dream I had was about Sokka…he was drowning from the inside, his chest full of water…I couldn't save him. So he died." I shook my head, closing my eyes to prevent tears. Gran-Gran stroked my shoulder.

"That's horrible, dear; hopefully you never get to experience that kind of nightmare ever again."

"I hope so too, Gran-Gran," I exhaled. "The second dream I had was at school, whilst I was sleeping…don't fret, the teacher told me to, because I was tired about the night before. This was the day after I had the Sokka dream, by the way. I was at this beautiful meadow, suddenly it was on fire. There was a lake nearby, but I couldn't do anything to stop the fire. I didn't have a bucket or anything. And, somehow, your voice was in my dream."

"Interesting…" Gran-Gran mused, her dark blue eyes suddenly twinkling, the way it always does whenever she talks about the ocean, "Your dreams seem to relate to water. Is there anything else included in them that you're unsure about?"

I was about to shake my head, before remembering that one word that bothered me inside out.

"Sokka and yourself both mentioned the word, 'bending'. I don't know what it means, but you kept on telling me to do it, to prevent the events that happened afterwards."

Gran-Gran's pose stiffened. Her eyes widened, her mouth turning into an o. I grabbed her hand. "Gran-Gran? What's wrong, are you alright?" I said, anxiously.

To my surprise, she grinned.

"Katara, do you know what this means?" She grabbed both of my hands this time, excited. I frowned, confused. "No…What are you-"

"You're discovering yourself!" She stood up, laughing in satisfaction. I stood up as well.

"Gran-Gran, what?" I shook my head, "These are only dreams- please don't try all that voodoo myth on me."

"Then why come here and ask me?" Her voice sounded young and fresh, "Katara, there are many things in this world that, even to the greatest scientists, are unknown. You are about to be involved in an exhilarating journey that will travel with you for the rest of your life!"

I stared at her, bewildered. What on Earth…

"Look, Gran-Gran, thank you so much for your help, but I really have to go." I made my way towards the door, Gran-Gran following me. I turned around swiftly to face her.

"Thank you again for…trying…to explain." I said awkwardky, giving her a quick hug, and reached for the door knob. She grabbed my hand. I froze.

"I know you're a smart girl, and if you know what's good for you, you'd be wise enough to come over here tomorrow."

"But Gran-Gran, I've got school tomorrow."

"I'll give them a call. Katara, please do come."

"I…" I looked down, "I don't know, Gran-Gran."

Gran-Gran sighed. She frowned as she lifted my chin up, to meet my eye level with hers. "Katara, you are a great blessing, do you know that. If you really want to find out the true reason behind your mother's death, then you'd do what I say and come over here tomorrow."

She hit the right spot. She's always been mentioning this to me, but never really explaining it properly. This might be the only chance I could ever find out.

But so much drama in a week…I don't think I could take it.

"I'll think about this more thoroughly, Gran-Gran. Thanks for all your help." I opened the door and closed it behind me, softly. Gran-Gran didn't come out to even wave goodbye. Exhaling loudly, I began to walk over to the bus stop, make my way home and just collapse on my bed and fall asleep for the rest of eternity.

But instead, with Sokka still in school, I layed down on our couch and thought about things, like I had told Gran-Gran. Is tomorrow the day I would finally find out the meaning behind myself being 'special?' Am I ready to handle the truth?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

_**Short? But kind of descriptive.**_

_**I apologize for it's shortness. lol. **_

_**Tbh, I sorta liked how this chapter turned out.**_

_**Zutara soon, don't fret guys, but I just wanted to clarify some things on Katara's side.**_

_**Off to finish assignment. Ta. (:**_

_**x**_


	8. The Attic

A/N Thanks so much for the alerts/faves guys (:

And reviews as well. Thank you thank you. –bows-

Should be doing something else rather than writing CH 8 atm, but couldn't help it. (:

I don't own any of these peeps x

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Attic

"Katara?"

I rolled over to the side of my bed once again, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu. Although this time, I didn't sit up when Sokka barged in the door.

"Go away," I mumbled through my pillow. To my surprise, he didn't think of a comeback to that. Instead, he sat on my bed, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Katara, I heard about Toph. I'm sorry."

"Mm."

"Her mother called. Toph woke up about an hour ago. She wouldn't stop screaming, she was even crying because she couldn't see."

As soon as I heard him, I sat up, worried. I fought my own tears that were threatening to force themselves out. I won the silent battle.

"Is she okay?" I whispered. Sokka smiled.

"Actually, a few minutes later, she actually started to calm down. She even said that it was kind of cool, that she doesn't have to worry about things that she sees anymore."

I felt like laughing. But instead, I replied with, "Typical Toph, always acting tough."

Sokka nodded at my response. "She won't be at school for about a week or so, but she didn't want to be transferred to a special school, either. So I heard she's going to a therapist or something, to help her see her surroundings without sight."

I can't help but wonder how on Earth the therapist is going to do that.

"Speaking of school, get a move on, Katara," Sokka said, ruffling my hair. I groaned. I hate it when he does that.

I was about to get out of bed when I froze. Sokka looked back, anxiously.

"What is it, sis?"

"I'm not going to school today." I sat back down on my bed.

"Why not?"

"I…Gran-Gran told me to come over her house."

"But she knows you have to go to school, why would she do that?"

"She's going to ring the school."

"But, why?"

"I…I don't know," I lied. I've always been terrible at lying. "Something about dad?"

"Well, I oughtta come with you, if it is," Sokka insisted. I immediately regretted my lie.

"Nono, I don't think she expects you to come."

"It's about dad, Katara. He's my father also. I think I deserve to know."

"But Sokka-"

"What?!"

"Look, just listen. I don't know what she wants. I'm not even sure it's about dad." If honestly really was the best policy…

"It's about me. I talked to her yesterday before I came home, about these dreams I've been having. I feel that it's connected to her stories somehow and…"

Sokka stared at me as if I just lost it. I scowled at him.

"Are you serious?!" He threw his hands up in the air, "You're missing out on valuable education for this?! Her mythology crap?!"

"Sokka, listen." I stood up, looking at him fiercely in the eye, "This is important to me. Wait, this is essential to me. You know, when mother died," I winced at the thought, "Gran-Gran's always been saying stuff like how I'm special?

"Well, this might be the only chance that I would find out what exactly is special about me. Gran-Gran promised to tell me, if I came over to her house today."

Sokka looked unconvinced. I sighed, and grabbed his hands.

"Sokka, please trust me. I need this."

Sokka's face eased after a moment, and he too, sighed. I smiled, pleased that he agreed with me. He knew my breakdowns before, because of mother's death, and I'm glad he understood.

"Thank you so much." I gave him a tight hug, and was about to run off when he grabbed my arm. I stopped and faced him.

"But I'm setting a curfew."

"Aw, what?!" I groaned, "Sokka, I'm fourteen!"

"But even you admitted that you needed my parental supervision, remember!" He grinned smugly, "So, no buts, young lady. You have to be home by half past seven tonight."

I didn't want to argue with him. My impatience was growing stronger. "Fine," I muttered, before running downstairs. I have to at least have breakfast before the so called 'exhilarating journey' ahead.

Sokka left a few minutes later, hastily waving a goodbye, and a few seconds later I was off as well. On the bus, I've been so distracted that I almost missed my stop. I ran out the window just before the doors closed, and I heard the driver frantically shouting at me. I didn't even bother to apologize.

I didn't even bother knocking, either. Gran-Gran immediately opened the door as soon as I stepped in her front steps.

"I'm glad you made it, Katara," she smiled warmly. I tried to smile back, but it just didn't come.

I made my way to the couch when her hand stopped me.

"No, you won't be heading there, today. We're going to the attic."

My eyes widened. The attic? Everytime Sokka and I head over to her place, the attic has been one of the places we are not allowed to go to. Sokka's tried to sneak in every now and again, but Gran-Gran caught him, anyway, adding to his endless failed attempts. So it was no wonder I felt kind of nervous and wobbly as we climbed the wooden stairs up the forbidden place.

My first impressions of the place were inevitable shock. It wasn't as dirty as I expected – in fact, it was very tidy. The 'walls' were in a light blue color, and there was a lot of sunlight, which meant a lot of windows above us. The other thing I noticed was a big rainwater tank inside.

"Rainwater tank…?" I managed to say, but Gran-Gran ignored me. She sat on a small two seater couch, patting a spot next to her. I got the message, and sat there. Her deep blue eyes met mine, before she sighed uncomfortably. I waited for her to speak.

But unfortunately, waiting isn't one of my known talents.

"Gran-Gran," I tried to sound polite, "I came here for a reason. I missed out a whole day of school for a reason. So please, just tell me." Gran-Gran looked at me and pressed her lips together. She sighed again.

"Katara, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She was kidding, right? "You ask me this, now? Yesterday you were all like, 'Oh Katara, Come over and I'll tell you everything!' Now, you're actually giving me a choice? When I don't exactly have one anymore?!"

"Katara, calm yourself!"

I realized that I had been curling my hands into a ball, before releasing them, ignoring the pain. I softened my glare.

"I'm sorry, Gran-Gran," I said sincerely, "Now, may I please find out."

"Are you sure?"

I hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Positive."

Gran-Gran swallowed, and then began.

"Katara, I know you vaguely remember the unfortunate event that occurred with your mother. I know you've tried, but you can't just forget about it. And, I could just imagine the endless nights I've put you through by keeping the true reason behind your mother's death. And for that, I solemnly apologize."

I didn't want to say anything, so I just nodded. It sounded like Gran-Gran's been practicing this speech in ages.

"So," She continued, "I think its time I tell you the truth."

She stood up, not taking her eyes off mine. I gazed back at her silently.

"You already know your father's side of ancestors, am I right?" I nodded at her. She nodded back.

"You know most of your father's histories, like his great grandfather, the man who discovered the oceans- or his great grandfather's uncle, a well known ocean traveler. So you see, everything around your family revolves around the water element.

"And here you are, wondering why I am always going on about this certain element, you must think I'm crazy, right?"

I didn't reply. She just smiled lightly.

"Well, I think you should know about your mother's history first, before I tell you anything else. See, your mother was part of a very important organization. Nothing business like, but more…nature-like, if you prefer. It happens in the south pole."

"Antarctica?!" I choked, "So, all this times she's been saying that she's going to visit Grandpa Pakku – Antarctica?!"

"Well, technically, my husband does live in Antarctica."

"Gran-Gran, what on Earth?!" I couldn't believe this. "Why so far away?!"

"Katara, calm down."

"How can I?! I've got my grandfather practically living in the bottom of the world, freezing his backside!"

"Katara, enough!"

I bit my tongue. Never have I witnessed Gran-Gran this angry…never.

"This information is just scratching the surface, Katara, and yet you can't handle it!" Her eyes showed genuine frustration, "You have to learn to be strong! You have to learn how to accept things quickly! Oh, Agni- If only you knew what you had inside you!"

I blinked. _Agni…? What the hell is Agni? _I frowned, eliminating the chances of asking her what it was. I've already annoyed her enough.

Besides, I don't think I want to know, anyway.

I stood up, a grim expression on my face. Gran-Gran's expression quickly changed from angry to horrified.

"I'm sorry, Gran-Gran," I said quietly, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't handle it."

"Katara…?"

I avoided her pleading gaze. "Look, I don't mean to disappoint but…these past few days have been too much for me. Things aren't really going great at school, not to mention my best friend's tragic happening – no, she's not dead." I shook my head. "I'm just…I think I'm better off with continuing my life the way it should."

"But Katara!" Gran-Gran placed herself between me and the door, "You have to realize what you are! This is your destiny!"

"Oh, destiny?!" I sneered sarcastically at her words, "So now, you're a fortune teller? What next, you start flying all over the room!" I'm usually not a rude person, but my temper really does take over me sometimes. I sharpened my glare.

"You gave me a choice at the start of this whole voodoo thing, Gran-Gran. So, I am making the decision. I don't want to know."

"You have great potential, Katara! You don't know what you can do!"

"I don't want to know!"

"Katara, please!" Gran-Gran unleashed her full power of plead as she grabbed my hands forcefully, squeezing both of them, "Please, listen to me. You need this."

"No I don't!" I yanked my hands away from hers, rushing towards the door.

"Trust me, Katara, you do."

I hesitated as I reached for the handle. Exhaling, I replied with, "You don't know me very well, then."

But her voice was barely a whisper. "Their lives are in terrible danger."

I stopped. What did she just say? I turned around slowly, facing my grandmother, the one I had been disrespecting a few seconds ago, now on her knees, tears swelling in her eyes. But she wasn't talking to me. She was talking to herself.

"Our only hope is lost, Kya!" She was talking to my mother, "Now we're done for. We're lost. We will never be victorious."

I walked slowly towards her, one arm reaching out. "Gran-Gran…?"

"Your mother sacrificed herself for you!" I jumped back as she stood up abruptly, eyes sharp as daggers, "She knew your true potential! That's why she did it! And here you are, wanting to ignore everything she's done! Don't you want to become what your mother was hoping you would? Don't you want to know the reason why, you are alive today instead of her, and fulfill your destiny?!"

Her face was inches from mine, her words cut me like knives. "Your destiny is engraved in a stone, Katara. Neither you nor I can change it."

My breathing increased rapidly. Adrenalines pumping. Maybe I was destined to know. I can't just ignore the big sacrifice my mother did for me – no, I could never.

Gulping, I straightened myself and nodded.

"Gran-Gran…I apologize for what I've said before. I think I owe mother a lot, and if you think this is the right thing, then I'm ready."

Gran-Gran's scowling face seemed to soften. In fact, the twinkle in her eyes re-appeared. A wide grin began forming on her lips.

"I knew you'd understand."

She took my hand and sat me back down on the couch, as she poured water on a blue bucket from the water tank. I sat on my hands, trying to keep them from fiddling, showing impatience.

From what seemed like an eternity, Gran-Gran came back, setting the bucket in front of us. I stared at my reflection, looking worried and confused.

"Gran-Gran…"

"Hush, Katara." She grabbed my hand. "I want you to concentrate hard."

"On what?" I watched helplessly as she began waving my hand, "What are you trying to do?"

"Concentrate, Katara!"

"On the-"

"The water!"

I watched her for a couple of seconds, and then I looked back down on the bucket. Water…my reflection seemed to alter as the ripples came. It was a funny element, a funny type. It doesn't have its own shape, relying on its surroundings. Whether it was a vast, open river, or simply a glass of h2o. Then again, it also has other various forms, like ice. Either way, it gives life.

My whole body seemed to react as I felt a surge coming. I saw Gran-Gran's face grow brighter in excitement as I had the urge to lift both of my hands up. Suddenly, I gave up to my inner senses.

What? I asked it.

_Don't be silly, Katara. _My own voice replied in my mind, _you know you want to._

Want to what?

_Just look at the water._ I obeyed the voice.

Now what?

_See that urge your feeling? It's the need to control the water. It has begun, Katara, you've finally connected with your element._

_Now, bend the water._

I felt energy coming from my hands as I lifted them up slowly. With shock, the water started to come out of the bucket, some of it in the air, like a massive bubble. I did it.

I was controlling the water.

Me. Human. Controlling the water.

What the hell.

I screamed, as I felt the energy from my hands disappear quickly. The water made a splash as it hits the rest in the bucket. I sat on the table, eyes wide, gasping for breath.

What on Earth did I just do?!

"Gran-Gran!" I shrieked. Gran-Gran stood up, laughing gleefully, as if her favorite baseball team has just one the grand trophy. Not that she's into baseball, anyway.

"You did it, Katara!" She held my shoulders tight, "Daughter of Kya, you did it!"

I blinked. "What did I just do?!"

"You bent the water!"

Now I felt a strong surge of déjà vu. _Bend._

Dreams rushed back to my mind. Those horrible dreams.

My dream about Sokka.

"_Please, Katara…" Sokka's voice was softening now, losing its tone because of his lack of oxygen, "Katara…bend the water out…"_

And the other dream with Gran-Gran's voice.

_There is not much time. You have to bend._

Those dreams led me here, to self-discovering. And they all connected to my ability to control the element of water.

Or, as it's formally known name called, 'bending'.

I looked back at Gran-Gran, my head filled with questions unanswered. But my mouth won't cooperate.

"I'm guessing you're beginning to realize everything, Katara." She sat next to me, hand on mine. "But even I cannot explain everything." Her grin widened.

"That's why I brought someone else to do all that."

My eyes widened. "Other people can bend water, too?!"

"Well, bend, yes," Gran-Gran said, "But not technically water. In fact, it's the opposite of water."

"Fire," I whispered.

"Good girl, you're learning quickly. This man's name is Iroh, and he's a skilled fire-bender. He also has a nephew, a fire-bender also, but learning at that. If I get the chance, I'll introduce you to his nephew sometime. And my, incredibly good looking young man, too."

I scowled. I'd rather not meet someone with the opposite element as me, no matter how good looking of a guy he is. It's possible we'll both end up as enemies, anyway.

If there's one thing I've learnt, it's to not associate with your enemies. Unless of course, you've been engaged in a battle, then that is exceptional.

"Hello, Kanna." Both me and Gran-Gran's head perked up as a figure emerged from the door. His voice was gruff, yet gentle. And it was awfully familiar.

And as the shadows left him, I couldn't hold back my gasp.

"Ah, Katara. We meet again."

I can't believe this. No, no, this can't be real! There must be a mistake! He can't possibly be…

"…Zuko's uncle."

* * *

_**Bleh ! Sorry for the incredibly late post, everyone!**_

_**I've been too busy with school, and I guess it ate all my time away.**_

_**Anyway, I apologize again ):**_

_**x**_


	9. Poker Face

**A/N; **who loves Lady GaGa? (:

I dunno why, I don't usually dig that kind of music. (Okay, I lied)

But her songs are different…they're awesome (:

Neways, here's CH 9. I altered the history a bit, to suit the story better.

Hope yous don't mind (:

I don't own x

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Poker Face**

"Yes, I am indeed, Zuko's uncle."

"Wha…wha…NO!" I stood up, one arm uncontrollably shaking as I jabbed my index finger towards his direction. He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"No what? Am I not allowed to be related to Zuko?"

"Stop saying his name!" I exclaimed, pacing back and forth across the room, massaging my temples. All this time, I've been allowing myself to mingle with the enemy! I can't…

"Katara, what's wrong?" I was shocked at Gran-Gran's question. What does she mean, what's wrong?!

"Gran-Gran," I faced her, "A FIRE Bender! FIRE! How can you associate with this man?! He's the complete opposite of us!"

"…So?"

"So," I said it slowly, as if talking to a child, "He, therefore, is our enemy! He probably has a whole heap of other fire benders, ready to kick our sorry water butts!"

I saw Iroh snicker at that. I shot him a glare.

"That's the good thing about Iroh, Katara." Gran-Gran walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"Iroh does have relatives that are…not as gentle as he, but even he realizes that. So he, and his nephew, moved here, to hopefully support us through this ongoing war."

"He could be a traitor, an undercov…wait, war?" I hesitated, "What war?"

Iroh cleared his throat. "Katara, there are four elements amongst us that can be controlled by special people, like you." I mentally tried to get used to being called special, now that I knew why.

"Water, Earth, Fire and Air," Iroh continued, "Benders like us have been living amongst the norm for quite sometime now. The war started when the fire nation, where I came from, decided to wipe out the Air Nomad's race. Hopefully taking out all the other benders, so fire could dominate the Earth.

"Only one Air bender is left, and only he has the power to control all of the elements. In fact, I was quite shocked to see him enrolled in our school, I immediately recognized him through his blue arrow tattoos."

I gasped. "Aang."

"Yes, you're friend, the one worried about the Earth bender."

I gasped again. "Wait, Toph? Toph is an Earth bender?!"

"Yes," Gran-Gran piped up, "But she doesn't know either, until now. I heard about her tragic incident, and I spoke to her 'therapist', which is actually an Earth bender master. She's teaching your little friend to see things around her through the vibrations made in the earth."

"Awesome…" I awed. Sounds like Toph will have fun with that. But what about me?

I've got what, two, possibly more fire benders in the school now? And no matter how much he proves it, I can never trust Iroh, or his nephew. Never again. But then again, Air is the opposite of Earth, yet Toph and Aang seem close…I felt a short stab of jealousy. Then I realized something.

"How can Aang control all the elements?"

"Good question, yet an easy answer," Iroh murmured, "He's the avatar. He's the last hope of this hidden war, and with you and the others by his side, we might just actually taste victory." He mused for a moment.

"In fact, calling him by his name is a sign of disrespect, to some. The appropriate name is Avatar Aang."

I thought about it for a moment. Avatar Aang, the Last Air bender. Hmm.

Katara, the one of many water benders. I winced at the lame choice of name.

The room filled with awkward silence for a moment, before I said a very quiet, "Now what."

"Now we work on practicing your skills," Gran-Gran said, setting the bucket in front of me. I shook my head.

"No, I meant, now what, about the war. What can we do to stop it?"

Both Gran-Gran and I turned to face Iroh. Iroh scratched the back of his head.

"We…haven't really thought of that yet," He said, "But we do know Zuko's father, the leader of the Fire Nation, is to be taken out, to restore peace amongst us."

"Zuko said that his father works on an overseas business," I said, reminiscing on that day, "What exactly does he do?"

"He directs the soldiers to take out all the benders on each nation, and the non-benders as slaves." I saw Gran-Gran hung her head.

"No…" I whispered. I stepped closer to Iroh. "What can we do?"

"For now, practice your bending. You need to be strong, Katara, until the day comes."

"What day…?"

He was about to answer, when Gran-Gran stood in front of me. "I think we've pumped you with enough information for today, this must be stressing for you. Iroh," She kept her eyes on me while she spoke, "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure," He bowed, "Stay strong, Katara. We're counting on you."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure." With an uneasy look, he walked out of the room. Gran-Gran glowered at me. I blinked.

"What?"

"That was very rude, Katara." She shook her head, "What have you got against him?"

"Oh, nothing." I focused energy on the tips of my fingers as I played around with the water, twirling it around the air. "Its just, oh, he's nothing but the complete opposite of us!"

Gran-Gran hit the water in the air, water bubbles going everywhere. I let the energy on my fingers drop, causing some of the water to hit the carpet. "Katara, didn't you hear him? Does he look like a traitor to you? He's very much against his people, he even moved here."

"For all we know, he could be a spy! Seriously, Gran-Gran, how can you trust him?"

"I've known him for a long time."

"Well, what about his nephew?!" I looked away, scowling, "I can't believe I had even the nerve to spill everything to that guy. He probably told everything to his father now."

"Don't say that, Katara." I was taken aback at Gran-Gran's harsh words, "You don't know what happened between him and his father."

"What happened?"

"Its best if you don't know," Gran-Gran closed her eyes, "All I can say is that, its not very pleasant."

I looked down. The scar on his face…

Still. I won't take my chances. This is for mom.

After having to learn a few techniques, I was on my way home until I realized Sokka's car in front of Gran-Gran's house. I ran over to him, leaning in from the passenger's window.

"Sokka! What are you doing here?"

He kept his eyes on the side mirror as a smile formed across his lips. "Come to pick up my water bender sister."

I noticed a stuff toy on the back seat, and I picked that up and threw it at him. "You knew all along!"

He chuckled. "Mom did let me in some secrets on the family. Besides," He leaned closer to open the door, "I am the older one. She thought it would be too much for you, if you knew earlier. Just like what happened to the avatar-" He bit his lip, alarmed. I got in his car one eyebrow raised.

"What happened to Aang?"

He stared at his shoes for a moment, before looking up, smiling. "McDonalds?"

I assumed that the information was to be left until I ready, so I just smiled back.

The next day, I did go to school.

But this time, I was extra careful.

I looked at the timetable and groaned in horror. PE first, great. That means he will be there.

And he was, standing by the door, only to look up and smile as he noticed me. I turned my MP3's volume up as I approached him, hoping to look like I didn't notice him.

But alas, I still heard him.

"Katara, hey!"

I sighed, swiftly turning around to face him, a half-hearted smile on my lips. I turned the volume down just a little. The song seemed to fit the situation.

"Hey, why the half-hearted smile? Did I say something bad?"

_No, he can't read my poker face._

"No."

_She's got to love nobody._

"Well, what's up?" He looked a little anxious. I rolled my eyes.

_She's got to love nobody._

"Oh nothing, Zuko. I suggest you stay away from me, I can put your fire out."

Turning around, ignoring his shocked expression, I walked away from him, a smug smile on my lips.

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun._

* * *

_**Short chapter, I know, but I want to keep the best bits of the upcoming arguments till next chapter.**_

_**I love Poker Face. Great song.**_

_**Zuko finds out that she's a water bender. Ahhhh, what is he going to say next to her next?**_

_**Har har. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves guys, thank you thank you thxthxthxthx (:**_

_**x**_


	10. Opposites Attract

**A/N** Stupid school. Sorry for the late update.

Har har, now things get a little difficult between the two benders. (:

Anyways, CH 10.

I don't own these people. x

**Chapter Ten – Opposites Attract**

As soon as I came out of the change rooms, I met a very smug looking Zuko. I groaned internally. I walked past him, but he quickly caught up anyway. Still ignoring him, I looked around for Jet, to at least show Zuko that I wasn't a bit interested in talking to him.

"Where's Jet?" I heard the teacher ask.

"He's away, sir." Someone replied. Uncontrollable stream of profanities escaped my lips.

"Watch your language, water bender."

I couldn't ignore him any longer after that. I finally turned around, looking him dead in the eye.

"What did you just call me?"

"Water bender – a being that has the power to manipulate and control water. Is that enough information for you?"

I looked around before pushing him against the wall, so that no one could see us. I growled silently.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Its nature – I can't trust the opposite element."

A smirk formed on his lips. "Seriously, a water bender, Katara? With a temper like that, I seriously thought you had more of a chance as a fire bender."

"Shut up."

"Well, whatever," His smirk grew louder as he formed two little fire balls on his palms, "I don't see how you can't trust me, though." He twirled the little fire balls around and around.

"What if I wasn't a fire bender? Would we still be friends, just as we were before?"

I leaned closer to him – to give him the sharpest glare I got, and, from the 'water skin' Gran-Gran gave me yesterday; I bent some of the water out and put the flames out from his hand. His good eyebrow rose mockingly.

"Would it matter, Zuko? If I stopped being your friend?"

I quickly realized that the distance between our faces wasn't much at all. If I leaned any closer, I could just touch his lips…

"Yes, it would." His golden eyes penetrated me so hard that its shine sunk into the very depths of my soul. _Snap out of it, Katara._

"You're unbelievable," I muttered through gritted teeth before walking back to the court. I ignored the chuckle behind me.

"Alright class!" The teacher seemed eager this lesson and I wondered why. "I, personally am a fan of this sport, so do show some interest, alright!"

"We'll be playing soccer." Most of the boys cheered and gave each other high fives, and some girls just groaned and stood up unwillingly. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Zuko's eyes twinkle at the word, so I tried to show enthusiasm as well and stood up, looking for Sokka.

"What is it, sis?" He asked as I grabbed his arm.

"You're in my team, alright?" He blinked after I said that.

"Okay…why the sudden pick?" My eyes drifted slowly to the smirking scar-faced boy bouncing the ball with his knees.

"Zuko?!" He almost choked, "You want me…us…to go against Zuko?!"

I frowned at his tone. "So?"

He snorted. "Pfft, nothing, it's just that Zuko's the freaking team captain of the victorious soccer team in school!"

"How do you know all this?"

"I have my sources."

I snuck a last glance at the so-called champion, before pulling Sokka's collar so that we were both oblivious to eavesdroppers.

"Did I forget to mention? He's a fire bender."

"A…What?!" Sokka staggered back, eyes wide. I nodded. He grabbed a ball and started mimicking Zuko's moves.

"And how did you know this?"

"I have my sources." I mimicked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," He shook his head, "But lets go beat that sucker."

I smiled, thinking that I wasn't the only one against the opposite element.

Soon enough, we were in position, I played as a striker. Zuko was on left-wing, eyeing me as I shifted my weight from side to side, and waiting for the whistle to blow.

And when it did, he was off.

Motionless, mouth hung open as I helplessly watched him from the other side of the yard; he dashed off like lightning. He easily got the ball from the opponent, swiftly dodged the upcoming defenders. He was coming closer towards my way, as I spread my legs apart a little to get ready to defend.

What I wasn't ready for was my response.

His grace and stability stopped me dead from my tracks, and I found myself, idiotically, staring at him as he zoomed past, flashing me a short grin that didn't quite touch his eyes.

"Katara!" My brother's arrogant voice broke through my day dreaming.

"What is wrong with you?! You could have stolen the ball off Zuko!" He exclaimed as the gym was suddenly filled with cheers as Zuko shot a clean goal. I shrugged.

"I missed him."

"You…He was right in front of you! You just stared after him like an idiot!"

"Sorry."

"Argh…" Face palm. "You're the one who told me that this guy…" His voice trailed off as he walked away, muttering. I exhaled. He was right, what was wrong with me? How could I have just let him go…?

The game ended with 11 to 0. Zuko received a lot of high-fives and hugs as he returned to the coach, who told him that he was to receive a sports award next assembly. I rolled my eyes.

I was making my way out of the change rooms when a voice behind me made me cringe internally.

"So much for sporty Katara."

Zuko stood there, arms across his chest, smirking. I gave him an impassive look.

"Congratulations, were you planning to have a party afterwards? Invite all your little fire-bender friends and make a huge bon fire right in the middle of your yard?" I shook my head and turned around to walk away from him. But he caught my arm, anyway.

"Katara, we need to talk."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted. "Now."

He dragged me behind the lockers, where we were both out of earshot.

"Zuko, I'm going to be late."

He ignored me. "Why are you acting so difficult?"

"It's not like you're not either, being annoying like that! What happened to the nice guy I met, say, a couple of days ago?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to cooperate with an attitude like yours, Katara."

I tried to stomp his foot, but his reflexes were too quick.

"See?"

"Whatever. Maybe I don't want to be nice to you."

"Why? Because I'm a fire-bender? Look, so what. We're all in this war, together." I looked up as he mentioned the word, war. So he was aware. Of course, his father is involved in a major way.

"Besides," He shrugged, "I'm still the same, ol' Zuko you met a couple of days ago. The only difference is that, I'm not keeping a secret from you anymore. So can we both just drop it, please? I told you, I don't want to have to be your rival."

I would normally look down, but his golden eyes met my gaze, and for some reason, my whole body seemed to control me. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, as heat was rising up from my cheeks.

He chuckled. "You're blushing."

I snapped out of my senses. "What?!" I looked away, one hand on my cheek. He laughed harder.

"You should see yourself – you're all pink."

"So?" I snapped, "It's hot."

"It's the end of Autumn, Katara."

"Well…it feels hot."

"Or maybe it's just me." I looked back at him, aware that his eyes sparkled as he said that. I scowled.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. He chuckled harder.

He made me promise that tomorrow, I was to visit him and his uncle, to talk things through, since I, apparently, can't get it through my 'thick skull'. Hah, seriously. Who does that guy think he is?

Still, with some new questions unanswered, I decided to go a different way instead of going home when the bell rang for home time.

I didn't even need to ring the door bell – the door just creaked open.

"Katara?"

"Hi, Gran-Gran. Can I ask you something?"

"Why don't you come in first?"

"No, really, I'd rather stay here – I've got to get home before Sokka gets worried."

"I'll let him know you're here. Come on in."

For the third time, I think, this year that I've been in Gran-Gran's place (which, summing up all the other years, this by far has been the most visits), her house felt all warm and familiar. I guess I'm getting used to it now.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask?" She walked by her kitchen counter and began preparing tea. I sniffed the air, satisfied.

"Gran-Gran, I've never smelt that tea before! Where'd you get it?"

"Didn't I tell you? Iroh runs a tea shop down the corner." The gratitude vanished.

"So," Gran-Gran handed me a cup while she sat next to me, "You wanted to ask…?"

"Ah…" I set the tea down after I took a small sip, "Gran-Gran, this might sound a little stupid – because personally, I think it's just me, but…" Heat began crawling up my neck again, and I practically had to strain to say these next words.

"Why does…um…Zuko…look so…uh…" I tried to think of the right word, "…interesting, to me now. I mean, yes I've noticed him before but now…it's somewhat stronger…" I looked down, avoiding her smiling gaze.

"Ah, it's finally happening," Gran-Gran's voice was ensuring, "See, when a bender finally realizes his or her abilities, they get physically attracted to the opposite element. It's natural."

"What?!" I exploded, standing up, "So you mean, I'm beginning to get attracted to…Zuko?!"

"Who knows? It could be doing the same effect to him towards you," Gran-Gran mused. I shrieked.

"Why?!" How can this be? What kind of a cursed gift is this?!

"It's nature, Katara. Opposites attract."

I sat back down, face on my hands. "Wait," I looked up, "Why isn't the same happening to…Iroh, then?"

"You think you'd be attracted to a man clearly much older than you?" Gran-Gran threw me a disgusted look. I groaned, shaking my head.

"No, no! I would never – it's just, you said the opposite element. Well, Iroh is a bender, but why only Zuko?"

"Yes, one gets attracted to the other's element, but only to one specific bender. This, in your case, is that handsome young nephew of Iroh's." Gran-Gran's grin grew wider as she watched me groan in discontent.

"Of all people!"

"I don't understand why you're so frustrated about this, Katara. If I was you – I'd be happy, Zuko is fairly attractive, to a bender or not."

"I don't care! I'm going home." And as I made my way out, I wasn't even stopped; I just tried my hardest to block out Gran-Gran in hysterics. Seems uncharacteristic for her – I've never seen her like this before.

But who gives a crap about that?! I'm practically…fond of a person I least like! How am I supposed to live life now?

Gran-Gran's voice did echo itself in my mind though, a sentence which haunted me that night, eager to solve the mystery I've been dragged into.

_Who knows? It could be doing the same effect to him towards you._

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I really am,**_

_**But I've been so busy. I'm really sorry.**_

_**x**_


	11. Secrets

**A/N** This chapter includes more about Katara's personal POV about things.

So that means a little more rhetorical questions than usual.

I just wanted everyone to know more about what is going on in her head, rather than what is happening around her.

I don't own any of these characters. x

----------------------

**Chapter Eleven - Secrets**

"Katara, you okay?"

"Huh? What?" I looked up from a self-portrait I had been drawing when I heard Aang say my name. I'd been doing a lot of thinking last night, and I can't seem to focus myself on anything today. Even in art – one of my favorite subjects.

All I could think of was my little trip to Iroh's place after school, I've been worried and paranoid the whole day. Although art did calm me down, a little. Still, it didn't keep me from being distracted.

"You seem distracted, what's up?" Aang echoed my thoughts. I noticed the drawing in front of me had been myself with a water jug. I didn't even realize that I'd been drawing that. The arms were incomplete, but from the looks of it, it looks like I was about to draw myself in a bending stance…

I scrunched up the paper before Aang could protest. He was too late.

"Why did you do that for? You were doing great." He said, one eyebrow raised, "Although the water jug seemed out of place-"

I grabbed his arm. "We need to talk." I raised my other free arm to grab the teacher's attention. I asked if we could be excused, but from his impassive look I took it that he didn't really care, so I dragged Aang outside the room.

"Katara…?"

"Aang," It still felt weird having to look up to meet his gaze, "I have something to tell you."

He didn't reply – instead he waited for me to continue. Unlike me, Aang is a patient person.

_Of course, you'd have to be if you were the avatar…_

I kicked my inner voice internally. But of course, it was right. And that was exactly why I dragged Aang here.

But, under the pressure, no matter how many words I could have explained it, or asked it, it would always turn out…lame.

"You're the avatar, aren't you?" I would have face palmed myself right then. Stupid Katara.

At first, Aang looked a little uncomfortable. His eyebrows creased. But his eyes soon drifted to my side, where my water skin was placed, and a small smile formed.

"You could have told me you were a water bender, Katara." His grey eyes shone.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really know I was a bender – until Gran-Gran told me."

"Your grandmother is wise; at least she gave you enough time until she revealed your secret." He averted his eyes from mine as he said this, and focused on the floor beneath us. I could hear our teacher's lectures from the closed door behind me, but it was muffled from the distance. I took Aang's hand and we both walked outside, sitting him down next to me on the pavement.

"Sokka did mention something like this," I said to the Avatar, "Would you mind explaining? If it isn't too much…"

Aang chuckled. "Knowing you – you wouldn't let an unsolved mystery, huh?"

His words brought me back to last night, with me and Gran-Gran's discussion. "You have no idea," I said darkly, but strained to keep my voice a little humorous.

Aang's eyes seemed to darken in color as he began his story.

"I was very young when I was proclaimed the Avatar; I was six years of age. Of course, learning from school about the past avatars' struggle to balance this world, I felt a little unsure about the idea. So I spoke to Monk Gyatso after this." He noticed my puzzled expression after he mentioned this, and a soft laugh escaped from his lips. "Don't worry; Monks do exist…back when I came from."

I just nodded, but my mind sub-consciously picked up a word. "When…? Don't you mean, where?"

Aang's lips pressed together. "Be patient Katara – I was just getting to that part." He stared at his fiddling hands for a moment, looking awfully uncomfortable. Minutes passed, and I just couldn't bear the suspense.

"Aang."

"I'm not who you think I am," He said all of the sudden, his cheeks turning a light pink. "I mean, I'm not as old, as you think, I…I am but I'm technically not…" He continued to stutter, mumbling nonsense words that my ears couldn't pick up.

"Aang, just please tell me." I tried to sound assuring, looking him in the eyes as I said it. He stared back, not blinking. Finally, he sighed.

"Katara…when I found out about my destiny of becoming an Avatar, the pressure was too much for me. How am I supposed to save the world, at such a young age?" He bit his lip. "That is when I made a horrible mistake. I froze myself in the deep ocean, for 100 years I had been confined, until a group of water benders found me."

He hesitated before looking away. "Your grandmother's husband was one of them."

"Grandpa Pakku?"

"Yes."

I'm not sure what I felt at that moment. Of course I was shocked, I mean, Grandpa Pakku…?

"I could have stopped the war earlier, instead of letting it get worse in time!" I looked up from his broken voice, "Katara, I've made a foolish mistake! As the Avatar, I have duties that are meant to be met – instead I completely ignored them and eliminated the chances of preventing the war when it was the best time to do it. Now look, 100 years have past and it is still going."

So Aang existed long before I was born.

But even though he's the great Avatar…he makes mistakes. That's normal, and other people can't always treat him as the 'holy' one or so like it, he's only a child – he makes certain mistakes, just like everybody else.

And now I realize all the trouble he's gone through…being the Avatar must be a hard responsibility.

I placed a hand on his left knee, where he let his head rest, exhaling. I couldn't say anything – I didn't know what to say.

I'm basking in the presence of the great, legendary Avatar and even though how much I hated myself for this – its kind of hard to see him as that boy, my friend that I had a crush on before when we were both younger.

I just couldn't see that anymore.

And yet, I wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was okay, but I'm not like that. I don't say things like that when I knew that everything is not okay, I'd rather not say it than having them to know it the hard way. Besides, I'm not a skilled liar.

The point is, Aang has changed now, inside and out. He's not that little kid anymore, he's grown up, he's matured yet other people are preventing him to accomplish his full potential. They pump him up with all these, sometimes, unnecessary responsibilities, all this elements he has to master…it's just not fair, it really isn't.

I feel for him. I really do.

So how can I sum up all of that in one word?

"Sorry."

Aang looked up from his knees. Again, I kicked myself internally. Did I just say that? Am I an utter moron or what?

"Sorry for what?"

No use of taking back what I said now. I averted my eyes from his. "I'm sorry about everything they've done to you…"

I'm an idiot.

"Katara…"

"And don't worry about your age – I don't care if you're 100 or over."

I really am an idiot.

I did get a laugh out of him afterwards, and as we made our way back inside, the teacher didn't even look at us.

The rest of the day flew by so quickly, but it doesn't mean I wasn't attentive. I did notice something, and it bothered me more than it should have.

Zuko and Iroh were both absent.

So what could they be doing? Is this visit so big that they had to stay home to prepare or something? It just makes me more anxious just thinking about it.

Then Math came.

As usual, I sat down on the very back of the room – it's become my personal seat ever since before. Sokka wasn't in class – apparently he had to go to the office to help out or something.

There was only one seat left when Mai came in, and it happened to be in front of me. With an impeccable expression (well, that's how I saw it), she grudgingly took the sit in front of me, not missing the chance of dropping her text book from a certain altitude that it caused a loud sound. Everyone turned around to look at her.

"What?!" She snapped, and all the heads turned back to the front immediately.

I was also staring at her when she turned around to look at me. I looked down – but my timing wasn't right. She caught me.

"And what do you want?!"

"Nothing," I said quietly, pretending to be interested in the work set out in front of me.

"Don't bother pretending, I felt your stare bore into my back."

"I don't want anything from you." I kept my eyes on the book.

Two hands hit my table hard, and it did grab my attention. I looked up, seeing her with her body totally turned around, facing me, her expression from impassive to a sharp glare.

"Listen, Katara," She hissed my name as if it was poison, "I know you're the reason why Zuko is away. And if you think you can steal him away from me… just remember, I always get what I want. Got it?"

"I am not trying to steal him away from you; you can have him for all I care." And I wasn't lying, that was the truth.

Or was I?

"It doesn't seem like it," She said it low enough for just the both of us to hear; "You're always with him like he's got his own gravity that pulls you towards him or something."

Huge misunderstanding. "If anything, he's doing that to me!" I didn't mean for my voice to rise, but it did anyway, "Stop assuming things that you're not sure about, Mai! He's the one who follows me, not vice versa!"

"Hah! You wish he'd do that! Stop trying to act like he's drawn to your beauty or whatever! You think you're so good!"

"I never said that! Leave me alone!"

"Not until you leave Zuko alone, first!"

"Girls," We hardly heard the teacher, I've been so engulfed in this heated argument.

"I don't want anything from either you or Zuko!"

"Oh, Katara, if only you knew how much you suck at lying!"

"That's it!" I bent some of the water out from my water skin and splashed them on her face. Her jaw went wide open, flicking her hands.

"You…Argh!"

I suddenly became alert. What if anyone else saw that? Oh no.

"Did you see that?" One student said, "She totally splashed water on her face!"

I froze. Oh no no no no.

"Yeah – she should have just dumped the whole water jug on her, not just splash a tiny amount!"

"Who said that?!" Mai yelled, scanning the class with her outraged eyes. The teacher just shook her head and made her way outside, probably to the office to get a deputy to come here or something. I'm in big trouble now.

From the looks of everyone's faces, I don't think any of them were traumatized or whatever. I'm guessing they didn't see what I did.

I looked back at Mai. For once, she had an expression, and it was the expression I was dreading on anyone.

She was shocked.

Her eyes were wide, one finger shaking, trying to point at me. I frowned.

"You…" She whispered, "You're a…"

I made a 'no' gesture with my hands, kind of like slicing the air horizontally. Her mouth closed, but her shocked expression remained stable.

Our math teacher came back with the deputy, and another person followed, a person which made me cringe internally.

"So," The deputy asked the guy, not taking his eyes off the class, "Which one is your sister?"

Sokka glared at my direction, before pointing an index finger towards me. "Her."

"Katara?"

I groaned.

"Don't even use that tone with me, young lady. Up to my office, now."

I decided not to push it, stuffed my books inside my bag and trotted outside, trying my best not to look at my 'loving' brother.

'Thanks a lot, Sokka," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. He huffed, but that was it.

Mai soon joined me inside the black and white walls of the deputy's office, her expression still a little bit troubled. I stared ahead, trying to look not interested at all, but just the very presence of her perked up my curiosity.

Damn my questioning mind.

"So you know…?" My voice was hoarse and careful, but it seemed aloof enough, "You know about benders...?"

"My father is friends with Zuko's father, of course I would know," Mai's voice was snappy but still a little shaky.

Silence filled the room, and I was feeling a little uncomfortable myself. I shifted from left to right on my chair – although it was very soft and comfy. Minutes have passed – I wonder where the deputy is. To break this silence, I was about to ask Mai the question when she interrupted my plans.

"And I thought you were bad, Katara," Her voice was mellow, unusually calm, her eyes dropped to the floor. I sat at the edge of my seat – was she actually about to compliment me or something?

"A water-bender?" Her eyes were still on the floor, but she sneered, "You're worse than I thought."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I slumped back on my seat. Mai complimenting me, hah, who was I thinking?

"What's so bad about that?" My eyes were in her direction, my lips on a thin line, trying to contain my anger. I guess this whole 'water element' thing is essential to control my temper.

"If you've ever thought on making a move on Zuko…Eliminate that chance, Katara. Fire and Water? I don't think so."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care!" Although her words, somehow, cut me like knives. Curse this stupid 'opposite attraction' phase to the pits of hell.

"Okay, ladies, calm down." The deputy, at last, walked in.

He had a talk with us, only causing a few debates every now and again, but in the end he let us go, and I thought I heard him say something about "not getting girls".

After a few sharp nods, I stood up and made my way out of the room as quickly as possible, but it just wasn't quick enough. Mai was in front of me in a flash, hands pressed hard against the left wall, blocking my way.

"What do you want now?" I couldn't hold my irritation.

"Stay away from me, or Zuko. We don't want anything from you."

It was no use. I just shook my head, bumping against her shoulder as I walked out of the office. She can warn me all I want – but she can't prevent me from seeing Zuko.

Besides, it's not like I have a choice anymore.

"Hey Sokka, I've been invited to Zuko's place. I'll be back home ASAP. We'll talk later, I promise. xo" I sent that quickly to Sokka's mobile before I caught the bus to Zuko's place, which is a bus that I've never been to before, as his place is on the complete opposite of my house's direction.

I sighed as I unwrapped the wrinkled paper that had Zuko's address on it. Burn St. Coincidence?

The bus turned a corner and my eyes lingered on the street's sign name. This is going to be a long day.

--------------------

_**Late update again, I'm very sorry…**_

_**Things haven't been very well for me, not just the stress at school but also amongst my friends…**_

_**Ah, writing this story did cheer me up a little.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and remaining patient with me.**_

_**x**_


	12. History

**A/N **After spending hours finishing up school work (which is still incomplete),

I thought I'd take a break and start on this. To clarify more things to you guys, and myself.

Thank you for all of your reviews! I wouldn't get this far if it wasn't for your suggestions and compliments. Thank you heapssss.

Altered history a tiny bit.

(:

I don't own anyone x

----------------------------

**Chapter Twelve - History**

If I had actually been counting, so I'm pretty much estimating at the moment, I would have stood in Zuko's doorstep for about 20 minutes now. Possibly longer.

I don't understand, though. Why can't I just go in? They're probably expecting me, anyway. Or wondering why I am late…which I'm obviously not. But something was wrong. I couldn't hear any noise inside, nothing. I had my ears pressed against the wooden door for quite sometime now, but still, nothing. Not even footsteps, no sign of people inside.

So I'm guessing that they are not home. But they weren't at school, either. Where on Earth could they be?

Face palm – of course! They could have gone to some, 'fire nation' event which I would probably have never heard of. Heck, I'm a water bender and still, a lot of things are unclear to me.

Walking down the pathway away from Zuko's place, I decided to pay Gran-Gran a little visit. I had a lot of questions in mind.

"Katara!"

Zuko ran towards me, one arm out. I stopped and stared at him.

"Where are you going? You just walked past my house." He stopped a few steps from me, tilting his head in confusion.

I decided to act stupid. "Oh…did I?" I blinked. Zuko laughed, and right then, I realized how enchanting his laugh really was. It was so…well…contagious.

I shook my head to free from the unnecessary and totally absurd thoughts. Since when did I ever get this corny? Sheesh!

"I must have misread your address…" I mumbled, "Sorry."

"Nonsense, Katara. I mean, 'Burn Street'. What are the odds?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

His twinkling, golden eyes…

"Um…" I decided to distract myself to keep the warmth from my neck rising, "Is Iroh with you? Did you go somewhere?"

"No, we were at home all day. Cleaning the house, you know, noisy business."

_Noisy indeed._

"So, uh, do we go in or…?" Strangling my inner voice…

With yet another chuckle, he led me inside his house, only pausing to open the door for me. My 'thanks' got stuck in my throat as I walked inside.

His house was…if there was a word beyond extravagant, well, this was it. Chandeliers hung above me, and they were a light shade of red. There were antique paintings everywhere, all framed in gold. To my left there was a big lounge, with a beautiful fire place and numerous amounts of vases, and to my left was…another lounge?

It made my place look like a prison toilet.

"This is very…" I couldn't stop my grin, "…nice."

"Trust me; it was no where near before we cleaned."

My feet took me around the hallway to study some paintings – they were all finely colored and blended and it was just so amazing. I saw one of Zuko; I'm guessing he was about thirteen or so, and a girl standing next to him – an intimidating looking girl. Déjà vu...

"Who's…?" I turned my head around and pointed my thumb towards the girl, and saw the pain in Zuko's eyes. I regretted asking.

"You know what, never mind." I laughed nervously.

"That is my sister, Azula."

I looked back at the picture. She looked oddly familiar…have I seen her anywhere?

"Is she here? Do you mind if I meet her?"

"No!"

I stepped back from both Zuko and the painting. His yell's echo bounced around the confined hallway. He bit his lower lip and grabbed my arm forcefully but gently enough so that it didn't cause me any harm.

"I…I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to…" His eyes lingered towards the floor, "She's not here, and she has another place, up north."

"Oh, I see." My voice was as quiet as his, but my eyes focused on the smirking girl. Oddly familiar…

_Don't waste your breath, Mai. She's not worth it._

Oh…her. That day I ran into Zuko. She was with Mai and that other girl…

The way she looked at me that day…sent shivers up my spine. She looked so dangerous, so…deadly.

I tried, but I wasn't quick enough to stop this question.

"Was she a bender, too?"

Zuko's eyes widened in horror as he stared me down. My hand flew to my mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask…Just ignore I ever said that. I'm very sorry…" I've hurt him enough. I have to get out of here.

Clutching my shoulder bag tight as it held its place on my right shoulder, I made my way to the front door. I bit my tongue. I'm so stupid!

"Katara, wait."

I stopped but I didn't turn around to face him. I don't want to see his hurt face…especially when it was me who caused it.

"Please…stay."

"Do you forgive me then?" I whispered. I finally decided to look at him, and he was looking back, the same pleading eyes as I have.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know, Katara-"

"Yes it is," I said, "I've hurt you. It's not my right to ask those sorts of questions…and I'm giving you a choice. So either forgive me or not, I'll understand completely."

Zuko sighed. His eyes looked back at the painting, then to the floor. "I forgive you."

I didn't move an inch, he looked so sad and it stabbed me like a knife just seeing how pained he is right now. Is this why they invited me here? To reminisce with Zuko and make him remember all his painful memories?

But, he forgave me, so it looks like I'll have to stay. I had a feeling he needed this…that he needed me.

"Alright, then I apologize again." I walked towards him, lifting his chin up so his eyes would meet mine. _Katara, what are you doing?!_

"If I ever ask anything to offend – feel free to burn me, alright?"

There, I got a laugh out of him. "Fat chance."

So he took me to another room – learning about my fascination of art – and that room was full of paintings. It was incredible.

I studied one by one, all looked like men and women in red robes. Most of them took place in traditional houses and stuff, even one with cherry blossom trees. Reminded me a lot of Japan.

"Say, are you Japanese, Zuko?"

Zuko chuckled lowly. "Far from it. I'm from the fire nation. I thought you knew."

I nodded sub-consciously, but then froze. "Wait…so this is the fire nation? These…" I waved my hand across the room, "…places in the paintings?"

I noticed an antique portrait of the world map and strolled over to it, squinting my eyes. "And whereabouts is it here?"

Zuko followed my lead and stood beside me, studying the map also. "Katara, there are some things in the world that might not be visible, but they are there." He pointed to an empty spot beside Brazil and just underneath the US, his finger near the equator. "That's the fire nation."

I leaned over, but all I saw was the dotted line of where the equator took place. "Where?"

Zuko laughed. "Just like this war, the fire nation is hidden, oblivious to the normal world." He gazed down at me, eyes serious.

"And so are the other nations."

"Other?" I repeated.

He nodded. He pointed to an empty spot just on the right of Antarctica. "There's where you originated from, Katara. The Water Nation. Consists of numerous Water Tribes, even today."

"The south pole?" I mused, "Gran-Gran did say something about Grandpa Pakku living in Antarctica." I met his gaze. "That's not really where he lives, is it?"

Zuko shook his head in agreement, smiling. Next, his finger made a circle just underneath the Indian Ocean. "That's the Earth Nation; they have great Earth Kingdoms, the biggest one being…" His voice trailed off, and I had to focus on what he was saying to pick up, "…Ba Sing Sei."

_Behave yourself, Katara,_ I told myself sternly, _No asking unnecessary questions._

A few seconds later, he looked back up the map again, this time finger above the Pacific Waters. "That's where the Air Temples were."

"Were? What happened…?"

He sighed. "The Fire Nation, orders of my grandfather, burnt all the temples and the monks that lived amongst them. Only one air bender exists now, hence the title 'the last air bender.'" He shook his head.

"It was a cruel, unnecessary act, Katara. If I had existed at that time, I would have stopped my grandfather…"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret, Zuko," I tried to sound assuring, "It wasn't your fault."

And there came my realization. It was never his fault. Nor Iroh's.

I've been so ignorant. Gran-Gran tried to tell me, I didn't listen. Iroh and Zuko both moved here, away from their own nation to rebel against their cruel plans. But why is Azula here, too? If anything, she should be with their father.

Putting that aside, I've mistreated both Iroh and Zuko. I've been so slack.

I cleared my throat, earning Zuko's attention. I kept my eyes on the floor.

"I believe I owe you an apology…" I said quietly.

"What apology-"

I held one finger up, other arm scratching the back of my neck. "Let me finish," I told him. "I'm sorry I've been so…difficult…towards you and Iroh. I mean, you have a point, just because you're the opposite element, doesn't necessarily mean we have to be against each other."

Zuko began to smile. His mouth opened to speak, but I interrupted unintentionally. "I've also made the same mistake to Iroh…and I want to apologize to him also."

"Of course," Zuko said, "Right this way."

He led me into an office, with two book shelves and a huge, oak table in the middle. Iroh sat there, glasses on, sorting out his papers. He smiled at our direction as Zuko and I walk in.

"Good afternoon, Katara. I see you've made it here. Welcome."

"Yes, thank you…" I flushed; this was the man I had been glaring at a few days ago. If he doesn't forgive me – I don't blame him.

"Iroh, I want to say-"

"I forgive you," He smiled, taking his glasses off and placing them gently back to its case, "I heard what you told my nephew outside. I completely understand your state, and don't worry; it had been a big misunderstanding." He bowed in respect. I did the same thing.

"Thank you, this is more than I deserve," I mumbled the last part quietly. The room filled with awkward silence, and the only sound that startled me was when Iroh stood up, causing his chair to scrape against the wooden floor.

"Now, Zuko, why don't you escort Katara to the main room? After all, that's what she came here for."

"It is?" Zuko and I said at the same time.

The 'main room' was actually the basement, but it looked more like a meeting room. There was a big, chrome table filled with 12 chairs around it and one of those huge computers that probably had to do with radars and such. Zuko sat down and gestured towards the seat next to him. I took that seat as Iroh took the one across us.

"So, Katara," Iroh said, "Zuko's probably explained the locations of our homelands. Is that correct?"

I nodded.

"And why they are hidden…?"

I glanced at Zuko. "I was getting to that part," Zuko said quickly. Iroh smiled warmly.

"Its okay, Zuko, you don't have to explain." Iroh turned to me. "Zuko hadn't really had a great experience behind all this, as you can see."

"Believe me, I do," I whispered, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He placed his hand on top of mine, eyes closed.

"A long time ago, when monks still ruled the skies," Iroh said, "The nations lived together in harmony. It lived within the other countries, and there had been piece amongst the benders and the non-benders.

"Until one day, the fire nation decided to strike, to Fire Lord Azulan's orders. The Fire Nation had a royal blood line, and the dominant always governed the nation, hence the title Fire Lord. Right now, it is Zuko's father."

"Wait! So Zuko is a…prince?" My eyes never left Zuko's pained face. His scar was facing towards me.

"Was," Zuko corrected, his voice hoarse. Iroh shook his head.

"It's not a very good memory to remember, Katara," Iroh told me, "It was either Zuko or Azula next in throne, and apparently, Zuko was the chosen one. His mother refused, not wanting to damn her son into days of murder and agony. Because of her rebellious actions, she was banished, never to set foot on the Fire Nation ever again.

"Zuko hadn't known about this until only recently, so it must be very hard for him."

"I'm sorry to hear," I whispered. Iroh's words took me back to that day when Zuko and I were in after school detention.

"I thought she ran away," Zuko's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Turns out she didn't want me to find out that she was banished. She thought I would think low of her." His eyes followed the line patterns on the table, tracing them with his finger.

"I would never think of her that way."

And all I could do at that moment was tighten my grip on his shoulder and stare at him sadly.

"Of course, the prince couldn't take the throne anyway, until the current one is deceased," Iroh continued, "And believe me, Ozai is getting old fast."

I couldn't bear the curiosity anymore. I must find out. "What about Azula…?" I said in a low voice, but with Zuko in a close proximity to me, chances of him not hearing is zero.

"Azula is now to take the throne after Ozai, but she was ordered to live here temporarily, so she could watch over."

"Watch over whom?"

"Us," Zuko said quietly, his fingers still tracing the patterns.

"Why…?"

"To make sure that the banished ones don't recruit anyone, of course."

_What?_ "You both are banished?!"

"In technological terms, yes," Iroh said, "In Zuko's case, anyway. But I chose to leave."

"'Why was Zuko banished?" How can a father banish his own son? What kind of a cruel nation is this?

"Because I wasn't strong enough…" Zuko's voice was low, "Azula had always been the more 'dominant' one. She was the one who learnt bending quickly – and from father, she learnt how to create lightning as well." His palms were closing tightly, shaking vehemently on the table.

"I was weak and pathetic; I couldn't live up to my father's expectations…" His voice cracked, a few tears rolling down his pale cheeks, "Father asked me to duel him to an Agni Kai." There was that word again, Agni.

"What's…?" I began to ask, thinking twice about wanting to know.

"Are you sure you want to tell?" Iroh was facing Zuko, who responded with a nod. Iroh shifted his position again to face me. "Agni Kai is a duel against two fire benders."

"His father wanted to duel his own son?!" I stood up, both hands gripping the table hard, "This is sick! What kind of a father is he?!"

"I lost," My temper calmed down a bit to Zuko's sad tone, "Father mocked me and shot fire at me right towards my left eye, resulting in this…" His hands lightly touched his scar, "He banished me the next day. Apparently I wasn't worthy enough to bask in the Royal Family's presence."

I sat down, fighting my own temper. "Horrible," I whispered. I've never heard of such cruelty and betrayal. How could they? How could he?

Fire Lord Ozai is a very cruel man. And whatever it takes, I want to be there to help take it down. I don't care about the consequences.

The room itself was depressing on its own, so we made our way to the first lounge, Iroh shooting fire at the fireplace. He made some tea (it was very good, Gran-Gran wasn't kidding), and we sat down to talk the war over. We made some plans which were, to be honest, impossible, as we don't have enough recruits. This took me back to Azula.

"What if Azula finds out that we're recruiting people?"

Iroh sipped his tea. He exhaled in content. "She already knows."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Azula is a tough-headed woman, and if she wants a challenge, she'd like to take it head on. She won't end this war over as quickly as we want to, so she's not letting the fire nation know about our 'organization' until she feels that it is the right time."

"No wonder mother thought of her as a monster…" Zuko whispered, sipping his tea also.

I pondered for a moment, having Zuko say that. I placed myself in Azula's shoes, imagining two parents – one who is a cruel maniac, and another one thinking of you as some sort of an abomination.

I met Zuko's gaze, and his eyes widened for a moment before nodding lightly, as if he read my thoughts. What if, because of all this violence and destruction which both Zuko and Azula have grown up in, might be the cause of Azula's intimidating self.

Seriously? I wouldn't be surprise if she mentally breaks down soon.

After saying goodbye's and thank you's, Zuko walked me down to the bus stop, hands behind his back. He didn't speak, he looked straight ahead blankly. I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts or anything, so I just looked down, kicking a can of Pepsi.

"It's really not her fault, Katara," I automatically looked at Zuko as he said this, "She's been accustomed to the fire nation's traits. I don't blame her." I knew he was referring to his sister.

"I understand." I couldn't take my eyes off his gleaming eyes as the sunset's orange colors reflected through them. Everything looked pale orange around us – sunset, my favorite time of the day. Right after night, of course,

We stopped just behind the bus stop's sign, and he turned around to face me. I was about to say something when he reached out and caressed my cheek. I looked down, blushing.

"Thanks for coming, Katara," He said, "I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here today."

"Burn the house unintended?" I joked. He laughed quietly.

"That's been done before, you know."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." I really was. I had this great feeling inside of me, the feeling of satisfaction. Maybe it's true what they say – helping people makes you feel good.

"You're coming back soon, yeah?"

I nodded. "Sure."

I heard the bus' tires squeak as it halted behind me. The doors opened, but I didn't want to move. Zuko chuckled.

"I think that's your cue to exit, Katara."

I snapped out of my senses. "Oh, yeah, of course." I started to fiddle around my bag until I found my wallet.

"Well, um," I held my wallet tight as I closed the zipper, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Until then."

I bit my bottom lip but I couldn't hide my smile. "Bye, Zuko."

"Goodbye, Katara." Zuko said in a low, husky voice. I don't think he meant to say it that way, because it just about sent shivers down from my head to toe.

And sitting in the bus, blushing wildly, and waving back at him as the bus drove away, I couldn't help but sense another feeling of Déjà vu. We had the same awkward moment outside the school gates after the unforgettable detention…

Only this time, I received a kiss on the cheek.

-----------------------

_**SQUEE !! Haha ! I finally finished this.**_

_**I enjoyed writing this chapter lmao, especially the last bit (:**_

_**I wonder why those line thingo`s don't work?  
**_

_**Well, yeah, hope that clarified more things to you guys, although a truck load of questions are still unanswered. Eg, Is Zuko feeling the same 'bending attraction' towards Katara? Or is it just himself? Mwahahaahh !! **_

_**Thanks for R&R-ing (:**_

_**x**_


	13. Convicts

**A/N **I got nothing to say…lol

So yeah, here's chapter 13, enjoy (:

Changed some characters a bit.

Oh and I have to make this point.

I did say in the summary that the characters **are** going to be OOC, because, in my opinion, these personalities would suit them better in the story. So if you notice them being a little different than they are in the show, that's what I mean.

It's just how I see them, that's all. So yeah, bear with me.

I'm writing an 'avatar-universe' story right after I'm finished with this one. So keep an eye for that. (:

Once again, I altered history.

I don't own anyoneeeeeee of these amazing characters. x

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Convicts**

This opposite bending attraction…how it works is really bothering me. I had a dream about Zuko that night (well, not entirely about Zuko), after I visited his place, and oddly enough, something else bothered me more, aside that fact…

That dreaming about him didn't bother me as much as it should have bothered. I'm not even making sense anymore.

In my dream I was crossing a volcano…underneath me was molting lava. I have no idea why I'm crossing; the bridge itself was those wooden, unstable ones…

My arms were out, balancing myself so I wouldn't fall. One of the barks I stepped in fell as soon as my feet took off it, and I jumped up alarmed, gripping the ropes right as the bridge shook violently. Why on Earth was I doing this?

"Run, run, as fast as you can, Katara. You're not in the presence of your element, as you can see."

Oh, that's why.

In all her blue fire glory, Azula levitated in front of me – I have no idea how – her golden eyes piercing. She smirked as she watched me trying to stop the bridge from shaking, but she grabbed my left hand and shook the bridge herself, I couldn't hold my scream.

"You really are weak and pathetic," The fire nation goddess sneered. Or was 'goddess' the right word to describe her? She's certainly not warm-hearted and kind, but she is powerful.

Very powerful.

"Stop it," I hissed under my breath. Her laugh was a horrible one, like from a horror movie. She leveled herself to my height, golden eyes inches away from mine. They stung me on their own – it's like every inch of her body carried some sort of poison on it.

"Funny, what are you going to do, Katara?"

"She's not going to do anything – but I am."

We both looked up to see Zuko standing on the edge of the volcano, arms folded neatly across his chest, a triumphant smile on his lips but it didn't quite touch his eyes.

"Brother?!" Azula's voice squeaked.

"Sister." And he lunged forward for an attack, but the fire was so enormous and giant that it became too much for my water-associated body, so I fainted.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in the middle of soft, green grass. Sitting up slowly, but groaning as doing so, a jab of pain hitting my head.

"Whoa…slowly, Katara."

My eyes were a little blurred at the moment, but I recognized his voice straight away. "Zuko?" I held my arms out, trying to feel his face. I accidentally touched his nose, and I retracted my hands abruptly, biting my lower lip.

"Woops."

He chuckled. "I'm right here."

My eyes adjusted itself after a while, and yes, he was there, legs crossed, smiling warmly. I smiled back, but my face fell as I looked around. This place looked familiar. This place is familiar.

"The meadow…" I whispered, recalling back my first 'encounter' with this magical place.

The fire.

I stood up, and so did Zuko, alarmed. "What-"

"The fire!" I twirled around from my spot, trying to look for smoke or any signs of a fire, "It's…It's here somewhere, I've been here before…I didn't stop it…Zuko…"

"Katara…"

"We have to stop it!" My voice raised a few octaves high, "Before it's too late-"

"Katara!" Zuko grabbed both of my wrists, holding them close to his face. I stopped, alright.

"There is no fire. What on Agni are you on about?" Still holding my wrists, he shook his head, "All that fire from the volcano must have tampered with her senses," He said it low enough…it probably wasn't something for me to hear.

"But I've been here before…" My voice was barely a whisper, remembering that awful time when I couldn't do anything, "I wasn't strong enough…"

"It's okay," I was surprised by Zuko's calm tone; "You're safe now. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

And then I woke up.

-x-

"You okay there Katara?"

"Oh? Sure, why not."

"You seem awfully distracted."

"Well, Sokka, nowadays I can't help it."

It was a Friday morning, and I've never been happier to know that this is the last day of school…for the week. And still, I feel a little irritated.

That dream last night bothered me, of course, but more reasons than one.

_She's not going to do anything, but I am._

I'm not going to do anything? Anything at all?

So I'm surrounded by fire. Yeah, my element might not be present, so what? I could have done something…anything…

I don't like having to think that I am the 'damsel-in-distress'. I mean, come on, I can do something beyond the norm for once! Superhuman! So why don't I have to do anything?

"It's just a dream, Katara, shut up," I muttered to myself.

"What?" Sokka looked at me when he stopped the car just in front of a red light.

"Oh, nothing, I'm talking to myself..."

Sokka stared me down as if I was from another planet before sighing. "Maybe this whole 'bending' thing is getting to you a little too much." He pressed his palm against my forehead.

"I was right – you feel hot, Katara."

"Do I?" My eyes did feel a little warmer than usual.

"Do you want to stay home? You probably have a fever of some sort."

Ironically, I sneezed right after he said that. I sniffed, looking at him sheepishly.

He stuck his head out the window to see any incoming cars, and with one hand (the confident one), he turned a U-Turn on an illegal spot (typical Sokka) and headed back to my place.

"I'm not…sick…" I tried to protest but within saying that, I inhaled three times and let out a huge sneeze. Sokka shook his head.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sniffing.

Sokka opened the door for me, catching me as I almost tripped on the door way. I could just see that he was trying to resist a face palm. He set me down on the dinner table, which I laid my head on, trying to ignore the enormous pain that was throbbing inside my head.

I smelt chicken soup.

"Here, eat it." Sokka ordered as he slid the bowl towards the table. I caught it just before it fell on the edge. I did as he asked and ate it silently.

"You're welcome," I heard him say.

He said a few more things to me, I can't remember now, but I just nodded all the way. The last sound I heard from him were running footsteps and the slam of the front door.

I placed the bowl inside the dishwasher when I finished, took three Advil tablets from the medicine cabinet and gulped them straight down from water which I bent from the cooler jug. I was getting used to this.

After stopping in the middle of the stairs, I realized that I wasn't really in the energy to making it to the top, so I slid back down from the railing – carefully – and collapsed on the sofa. Just before I did, I turned on the TV loud enough so that it was only background noise. TV was the only noise that could make me sleep, it makes me concentrate on the voices so that my mind gets exhausted, thus making me sleep faster.

"Yes Tom, well I'm sure the weather will be a little colder than usual for the rest of this year," A cheerful, male voice said from the TV, "So be sure to grab your jackets and coats before you head off outside!"

"Thanks for that, Ryan, now off to Cecil for the rest of the news."

A short fill-in news music played before a professional female voice spoke up.

"That was Tom and Ryan for the weather report. Finance crisis is now dominating the country as interest rates are going up due to the apparent bankruptcy the government is now facing. Sources claim that…the Fire Nation is responsible for the deaths of a group of Earth Kingdom families close to Ba Sing Sei, the 'once-peaceful' kingdom which is now taken over by the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Ozai, himself."

_What?!_

I sat up quickly, staring blindly at the TV. All I saw was the blonde, female news reporter, summing up her report on the financial crisis.

Where did the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Sei come from?

I turned off the TV, supporting my body on the coffee table as I stood up. Zuko mentioned something about Ba Sing Sei before…I wonder if it was related to what I just imagined….

Or did I really imagine that? Was it real?

Was I being paranoid?

I stumbled towards our home phone and dialed a number. Hopefully she has answers to this…

"Gran-Gran?"

"Katara, what a nice surprise! How are you?"

"Sick. Listen, Gran-Gran, I need information on Ba Sing Sei. What happened?"

"Haven't you seen the news, Katara? Where have you been?"

I held the phone tight with both of my hands as I twirled around. "What news?"

"…News. TV, news reports…?"

"Um…hate to break it to you Gran-Gran, but we live far far away from the four nations."

"…So? Doesn't mean the news doesn't get aired."

"So…what I just saw about the Earth families killed isn't part of my imagination?"

"Oh great, you're on that channel now. I think the information passed already…."

"Gran-Gran, hold up! What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Did you hear the news or not?"

"Argh!" I threw my hand up in frustration, sitting back down on the sofa. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Gran-Gran, please, listen. I'm a newbie to this whole… 'Bending' world, okay? There are a lot, I repeat, a lot of things I am not familiar with, not as familiar as you all are, anyway. So, forgive me, but you can't expect me to know everything in one go! Can you please explain?"

"Alright, alright. Relax, Katara."

I sighed. I counted to ten in my head, eyes closed, and when the countdown finished I opened my eyes. "Okay."

"I take it that you know about the nations' location."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, obviously, overseas people like us can't just be left unaware of what is going on with the war and all, right? So occasional random news like these pop up when necessary."

"Are they stupid or what?" I exclaimed, "What if other people see this? People who are non-benders, but unaware of the war? The so-called 'hidden war'?!"

Gran-Gran laughed at the other end of the line. "Oh, don't worry about that, Katara. Only people like us get to see this – it's a supernatural world out there, believe me. Full of dragons and mythology creatures and of course, spirits."

"Joy…" I muttered.

"Hey, listen, since you're not at school, why don't you come over here? I have a friend over to teach you more water-bending techniques."

Looks like I didn't need to lie to get out of this one. "Oh, gee, I'd love to, but I'm sick."

"Even better," I sensed the eagerness in her voice, "I'll see you in 30."

"But-"

"Watch your step on the way!" And the other line went dead.

I slammed the phone back in the receiver, closing my eyes and sighing. I really wasn't in the mood on learning anything new today, let alone public transportation. I really was sick.

But then again, it is a technique, something important, and from the looks of it, something to do with my sickness? Whatever it was, this could be essential to helping on with the war, and thinking about those innocent Earth Kingdom families and Ba Sing Sei, Fire Lord Ozai was really getting on my nerves.

Besides, this way, I could be doing something. I didn't need to stand there and just stare at everything, hopeless. I could be Superman too, you know.

About 40 minutes later (I took a long time to prepare, couldn't concentrate properly), I was finally on my way to Gran-Gran's place.

"Hey, kid, you look kind of sick," The bus driver had commented. I gave him a half-hearted smile I stormed off. It was none of his business.

I was about to knock on the door before my heart almost jumped out of my chest as Gran-Gran opened it all of the sudden. I jumped back; one arm flew to my chest.

"Katara! Welcome!"

"Thanks." I felt even dizzier than before.

"Come in, there's someone I want you to meet." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen, where an old-looking woman in blue stood there, smiling warmly.

"This is my granddaughter, the one I had been talking about," Gran-Gran gestured to me. I bowed at the lady in respect.

"Ah, Katara, the new water bender," She returned the bow, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Hama."

"Nice to meet you too, Hama." I strained to keep my voice from slurring, I really wasn't feeling well. We made our way to the attic again, and my nerves seem to electrify as I took each step. I was actually…excited. But it was hard to recognize because I kept on sneezing.

Gran-Gran sat down on the corner, watching us with twinkling eyes. Hama took my hand and led me near the water tank, where she poured some water out and placed the bucket in front of me. I looked at my rippling reflection and watched it move about, but I quickly looked away. I'm already dizzy as it is.

"So, you say you're sick, Katara?" Hama asked, bending some water from the bucket and twirling it around her body. I was about to respond but I sneezed instead. Hama took that as a confirmation.

"Normally, these only work on the outside of the body…"She muttered to herself as she concentrated on the bubble of water in front of her. It slowly turned glowing, light blue. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"I've tried it with other people and it seemed to work…" She made the water levitate in front of me. I just stared at it, eyes wide.

"Now," Hama said slowly, "Drink it."

My body stepped back before my mind could even realize it did. "What?!"

"Drink it."

"You expect me to drink that?" I shrieked. She nodded.

"…Why? Can I at least know what it's going to do for me?"

"You said you're sick, right?" Hama explained, "Well, according to your Gran-Gran and besides the fact that we are both water benders, we share one more thing in common. We're both healers."

"Healers?" I echoed. She nodded again. "We both have the ability to heal wounds; not completely, but to a certain extent when they aren't so major anymore. And this is a technique I've only learnt recently – healing on the inside.

"So drink it, Katara. I might just actually be able to heal your sickness."

This is amazing. Now, thanks to this reliable and helpful technique, I could help out people more in nations being tortured by the Fire Nation. I'm just glad that I'm not drowning in my own power or anything – or use it for dark purposes. I try to swivel around the choices. I don't want to be a monster – like Ozai or Azula.

So I leaned forward and gulped the water down in one swallow.

My head felt even worse than before as it sent signals to my mouth to spit the vile water out. I swallowed the water and placed my hands on my knees, gagging. That, officially, was the worst thing I have ever tasted. It was so sour and bitter and…it was just horrible!

"Yeah, I'm working on the taste," Hama muttered under her breath, "But you should be feeling better now."

"I don't think it worked," I said breathlessly after clearing my throat, "The taste sure didn't. Now my head aches more than…ever…" I straightened up, confusion filling my head. The ache was fading away. Quickly.

I didn't need to hold my sneezes anymore. I can't feel them coming.

"Hey…I feel better."

"This is incredible!" Gran-Gran called from the corner. Hama smiled.

"I told you."

"Wow!" I gasped, "Except for the fact that it tastes horrible, this actually works!"

"That's not all, Katara…" Hama's voice turned dead serious, "There is one more technique I would like you to learn."

"Really? Is it as helpful as this one?"

Hama's jaw went hard. "In my opinion, yes. Come with me to the backyard." She made her way to the door. I saw Gran-Gran's eyes a little troubled, so I walked over to her.

"Katara, she never told me about a second technique…" She whispered. Her forehead creased with worry.

"This could be useful for me, Gran-Gran," I assured her, "Don't worry. She's a powerful bender. I could sense a great energy around her."

Gran-Gran shook her head. "I should have told you before…"

"Tell me what?"

She grabbed my arm to pull me down, so her mouth was just across my ears. "She's a convict."

She's a what?! I successfully held that line from coming out of my mouth, so I just stared back at her, worried.

"Gran-Gran, how could you?!" I hissed, "How could you bring a convict to your house? Now you're putting our lives in jeopardy!"

"I know but, I couldn't find anymore powerful bender. Your grandfather is with the Southern Water Tribe's group at the moment, and Hama just happened to be a friend of mine."

"You're friends with a convict?!"

"I didn't know she was a convict! I saw her roaming the streets – she was a childhood friend of mine, before she was captured by the Fire Nation and ended up serving for them. She betrayed them later – escaping and killing everyone in her path, including innocent people. She did it out of rage."

It could be just a theory, but are water-benders really that tempered? If we are, imagine fire-benders.

"She told me she was a convict before you came in," Gran-Gran continued, "But I acted like I didn't care. I believe she's got a good purpose for you, she knows a lot of techniques that could be put in good use. I wouldn't trust her completely though – she is still a little angry."

"Sweet," I mumbled sarcastically. Gran-Gran placed her hand on my left shoulder.

"You be very careful out there, Katara," She warned, "If anything happens, you know what to do."

I nodded, carefully descending the steep stairs of the attic. But I lied. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

_**I just realized (in Microsoft Word) that this is up to page 9 ! So I'm cutting it here.**_

_**I was going to fit everything in one chapter, but yeah. Want to spread chapters This chapter even had a different title before, but changed it to suit it better. I won't tell the title now – it might spoil, but I reckon its pretty obvious, anyway. I'll tell next chapter.**_

_**Thanks peeps (:**_

_**x**_


	14. Puppeteers

**A/N **Chapter 14 everybody. (:

Yearly exams are over…I'm so happy!

After it – school's going to be a massive bludge.

I don't own anyone x

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Puppeteer**

I hesitated before reaching for the back door's handle. Was I ready for whatever was coming?

I must be kidding. I'm a water-bender. Of course I am.

I stepped out of the backyard, a fresh gush of wind blowing my hair. It really was windy outside…which reminded me of Aang. The sun was setting in the horizon – had I been here that long? The orange sky was starting to dim, and Sokka is going to kill me if I don't come back soon.

"Katara, there you are. Come over here, 'round the back." A voice called out. I jumped down from the porch, not bothering with the stairs, and ran towards the voice.

Hama was sitting on the rusty old green garden swing grandpa had built for Gran-Gran years ago. She patted a seat next to her, and I took it obediently.

"What are we going to learn next?" I tried to sound eager, as if I didn't know her true identity.

"You'll see," Her voice was soft, "It takes time, you know." Her blue eyes stared at the sunset, gleaming. It was really hard to believe that this woman is a convict.

"The sun is a fascinating object, don't you think?" She looked at me then, smiling warmly. I smiled back, and she turned her head back around to stare at the setting ball of fire.

"Such a powerful element could only associate with the sun, fire-benders. Just like the saying, 'We rise with the moon, they rise with the sun.' And with 'we,' I meant us water-benders." Her eyes never left the orange horizon.

"Do you catch my drift, Katara?"

"No, not really," I shook my head, following the traces of orange tints in the sky, soon to be overcome by the velvet night.

"Would you like an explanation?"

"Please."

It was silent at first, before Hama exhaled. "It's quite simple, really," She said, "What is the sun?"

This is turning into some kind of a science lesson. I held back a groan. "It's really a great ball of fire," I answered.

"Good. And what is the moon?"

"A giant white thing that hangs in the night sky."

"Close. What does it do?"

"…I don't know, it acts as a satellite around Earth, I guess?"

"Think harder, Katara. What does it do?"

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers, "It controls the tides."

"Excellent. Clarify tides a little more."

"Clarify? Tides…well that term is used to describe high and low tides of the ocean…" And it hit me.

"The moon controls the water!" I exclaimed. Hama chuckled lightly.

"Yes. Many say that the moon is the first water-bender, just as dragons were the first fire-benders. All elements originate from something."

Dragons? I didn't even want to know.

"And the sun, being a great ball of fire, is basically a fire-bender's source of energy. Of course, they can still fire bend at night, but not as good as they can in a cloudless, hot day.

"And us water-benders, we are best at night, especially when the moon is out."

The sun finally sunk, the cold chilly night's air causing my goose bumps to appear on both my arms. I shivered, rubbing both of them hastily.

"When was the last time you looked at the lunar calendar, Katara?"

"Ages ago."

"Do you know what the moon is tonight?"

I couldn't remember anything. "No."

She stared me down for a moment, before looking up. The corner of her lips twitched into a smile.

"Look up, Katara."

And so I did, and witnessed the great big sphere hanging on top of us. A few clouds covered it, but only a fraction. It was enormous and…beautiful.

It is going to be a full moon tonight.

"It's a full moon," I whispered. My eyes met hers. "What does it mean?"

"Don't you see, Katara? A full moon. Only now we can harness its full power. Only now we can reach our bending's true potential."

She stood up and walked to the middle of the yard. I trotted behind her.

"The moon is our source of energy, Katara, and if something blocks it, we can't bend at all. Temporarily, anyway. The same goes for the sun, and the fire-benders."

"Eclipses," I realized, "Solar and Lunar eclipses."

"Yes. And apparently there is going to be a world-wide solar eclipse soon." Her grin grew wider. "This is our chance to overthrow the Fire Nation, Katara! We finally have the chance to taste victory! And with two powerful benders like us, we're unstoppable."

"But I'm new to this whole thing, I'm not sure I'm ready…" Even so, the thought of the fire lord 'bendless' is not a bad thought at all.

"That is why I will make you ready!" Hama's voice was full of power as she inhaled. "This technique is special on its own – I learnt it whilst at prison." I tried not to show reaction when she mentioned the word.

"We are water-benders right? We manipulate water. But if you think about it…there is water around us, even in places we don't know."

With a brief sweep of her hand, water vanished out of nowhere and appeared as a tiny bubble that levitated above her palms. She smiled at my astonished expression.

"With enough practice, we can make water out of thin air. It's very resourceful, really."

"Very," I agreed. I didn't care if she was a convict – these techniques could really help me.

"That's not all." Her eyes seemed to blacken as she spoke, "There is this very important technique that you must know, Katara…A special move that can only be made under a full moon – when a water bender's power is at their peak.

"Tell me, Katara. Our bodies consist of mostly…?"

"Water?"

"Yes, that's right. And another liquid substance, which is…?"

"Blood," My voice lowered in volume. I don't like what this conversation is getting to.

"So we can manipulate water," Hama's innocent grin turned into a wicked one, "Why not blood?"

And after that, I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. My eyes widened in shock as I felt…saw…my own hands move by itself beneath me. I tried to control them, but they just moved around by themselves. My feet seemed to have a mind of its own as well, leading me towards Hama with tiny steps. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't.

It felt horrible, not being able to control of one thing you might only be able to for the rest of your life, whoever you were.

"Stop, please!" I cried. My feet stopped when I was a few centimeters away from Hama. I tried to avoid her gaze but my head jerked up, meeting her evil eyes. Tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Why cry, Katara?" She whispered, and with a flick of her hands, my tears vanished, falling to the ground. I glared straight at her.

"This is wrong," I growled, "You have no right to take control of someone's body!"

"But you got to admit, this is a very good technique! You can manipulate your enemies – even Ozai himself." Without releasing her bending hold, she lifted my chin higher with her right hand.

"Don't you want to control a man that's controlled too many?"

"I don't care!" I yelled, "This is sick! Stop it, now!"

"I knew it," She stepped away from me, looking disappointed, "You really are weak."

My body seemed to throw itself against a tree. I slammed it pretty hard, causing me to cry in pain. But it wasn't the pain from my back that's hit the trunk of the tree. It was the pain knowing that I was not able to regain control of my body.

"You want to be free, Katara?!" Hama shouted, throwing my body back to the ground, "Then bloodbend! Resist me!"

She made me kneel to the ground, hands behind my back, chin up looking at her.

"Bloodbend, Katara. Make me proud." She hissed.

I grinded my teeth together. "No."

She shrugged. "Fine."

The next thing I remember was hitting something cold and hard then falling unconscious.

-x-

"Katara? Katara, are you okay?"

"Do it again. I think she's regaining her consciousness."

I felt strong wind blowing onto my face. I soon had the energy to open my eyes a little bit, two grey shadows casting themselves in front of me.

"She's awake!"

"Are you okay?"

I tried to stand up but my head suddenly felt like it weighed a million tons. Two strong but gentle hands pushed me down lightly.

"Try to relax – you hit your head pretty hard."

"Who…" I managed to croak out, "Where…"

"Open your eyes."

I opened them again, and my vision improved slightly. Two guys were looking down on me, worried, anxious…

"Zuko? Aang?"

"Hey, she didn't get amnesia after all," Zuko chuckled. I hit him exhaustedly, causing a few more chuckles from him.

"How are you feeling, Katara?" Aang slipped his arms behind my back to help me sit up properly. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them again, hoping to relieve the pain.

"Woozy," I replied, "What happened?"

"Well, Zuko here got worried because you weren't at school today, so we went to your grandmother's place."

"And how did you know the address?" I said to Zuko. He shrugged.

"Uncle."

"Ah, of course."

"Then, we found you on the floor, unconscious," Aang continued, "You hit a rock fairly hard."

"Why would I hit a…Hama!" I cried out, trying to stand up. I fell down, outbalanced, and strong arms caught me.

"You should really be more careful," Zuko whispered. My cheeks felt a little hot…and was it just me, or did Aang just glare at Zuko? I felt Zuko's chest stiffen a laugh.

Hana's smirking face suddenly flashed in my mind. I gasped. "What happened to Hama?"

"You mean that woman who locked us in here?"

"No, the woman who….wait, what?"

"Katara," Aang sighed, "Look around you."

Sitting up from Zuko's arms, I turned my body around to look at my surroundings. We were in a metal cage…have I only just realized now?

"No," I whispered, gripping the metal bars and trying to yank them out helplessly, "No! We have to get out!"

"We've been trying," Aang's voice was defeated, "But unfortunately, the metal is too strong for air."

"Fire-proof," Zuko muttered.

"And I still haven't learnt metal bending," Aang finished, "So basically, we're trapped."

"…Unless water can do anything…?" Zuko looked at the bars then at me, then back at the bars again.

"If air, let alone fire can't do anything, then water is pretty much useless."

"Ice!" Aang exclaimed, "Katara, you can use ice to freeze the metal and we can smash our way out!" Zuko and I looked at each other in confusion then back at the young avatar.

"Gee, I'd love to…" I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed, "But I'm new to this bending thing. I haven't even learnt most of the techniques. Besides Aang, you're the avatar. Have you learnt how to produce ice?"

He shook his head and my face fell.

"Well, this is great," Zuko mumbled sarcastically, leaning back at the bars, arms behind his head, "Now what?"

I suddenly remembered everything that happened before I hit the rock…the technique Hama used on me…bloodbending, she called it.

It was the worst thing I have ever witnessed.

"Guys?" I was surprised at my little, scared voice. The two looked at me, anxiously.

"Katara?"

"Did Hama do anything to you…unusual?"

"You mean by controlling us against our will?"

"Yes!" I pointed my index finger towards Aang, who said it.

"How does she do that?" Zuko wondered aloud. I sighed.

"Have you looked outside the sky tonight?"

"Yes, it was a full moon – you and Hama should be feeling a strong surge of power…" Zuko mused, "But how is that connected to her… 'puppeteer' abilities?"

"Logic, Zuko," At a time like this, I tried to actually sound logical, but it was hard with my quivering voice. "She's a water bender, right? Blood is liquid, right? Most of our bodies consist of water, correct?"

"She controlled us through water bending?!" Aang snapped, "How…when?!"

"Bloodbending," My voice was hardly a whisper now as I mentioned the word, "I don't know when it originated from. Do you, Aang? Since you've lived ages before me." I glanced at Zuko to see if he had a confused expression about what I was on about, but he looked satisfied enough. I'm guessing Aang told him everything.

"No, Katara, I've never heard of bloodbending before," Aang whispered, looking through the bars. His grey eyes scanned the area.

"Whoever she is," Zuko said in a quiet voice, "She's dangerous. Not just to us, but to everyone." His gaze met mine, his gold eyes filled with concern.

"If we don't find her now, not only will she kill a lot of innocent people, but place our hidden secrecy to jeopardy."

I nodded. "You're absolutely right. But how do we get out?"

"I don't know," Aang said, "But somehow, we need to get out of here."

He gripped onto one of the metal bars so tight that his veins were popping out of his wrists.

"We have to stop her."

* * *

_**The previous chapter was meant to be called, 'Healers and Puppeteers.'**_

_**Yes, next chapter is going to be full of action (:**_

_**Thanks for R&R-ing. (:**_

_**x**_


	15. The Eastern Woods

**A/N **(Wrote this Author's note on the 8th of November, not changing.)

Okay, so it's Saturday, 6.34 PM here in Sydney and I'm at home for once.

I just finished exams and I'm very well tired…the exams weren't as hard as I expected, I studied hard for Math and Music and crap.

Science…eh…no. Haha.

I was meant to go to the city today with some friends but yeah, I decided to stay home.

So what I did is uploaded the previous 2 chapters and might as well start on the 15th one (:

Love triangle? Haha. Anyways.

I don't own anyone x

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – The Eastern Woods**

"We have to stop her." Those were the last words that came out of Aang's mouth.

But we just sat there, looking at each other like idiots. What are we meant to do? We can't get out. We've tried everything.

"Okay," Zuko was breathless, "Lets do that again."

"Do what?!" Aang snapped, "Shooting fire balls and water balls and air spheres towards the metal bars and expect them to crumble when obviously, they won't?! Some great leader you are, Zuko! You're just leading all of us to exhaustion!"

"Hey, look who's talking about leading?! You're the avatar, and at least I'm thinking of a way out, you're just sitting there complaining like there's no tomorrow!"

"But your so-called 'plans' are useless! We have to think more logical!"

"Okay, go do that then, oh-great-one!"

I covered my ears, trying to block the two's arrogant voices. It still went through my hands.

"We have to think of a tougher substance to break through this metal," Aang's voice was a little softer now, and it was safe enough to stop blocking my ears, "We can't produce ice. So we have to think of something else."

Silence. "What, that's it?!" Zuko suddenly yelled; my hands automatically flew back to my ears.

"What kind of a plan is that?!"

"I'm not planning yet, Zuko! Calm down!"

"How can I? I'm stuck in this stupid metal cage when I'm supposed to be at home, helping Iroh with tea!"

Home.

Oh no.

"Ahhhh!" I wailed, hands dropping to my mouth, "Noo!!" Two heads turned towards me straight away.

"What is it, Katara?"

"Sokka is going to kill me!" I screamed, "I was supposed to be home how long ago…" I took out my mobile phone. The watch said half past eight.

I wailed again. "I'm dead!!!"

"Wait…" Zuko's voice was dangerously low, "You had a mobile phone all along?"

"…"

"Why didn't you say anything, Katara?" Aang exclaimed, "We could have been out of here ages ago then!"

"What? What is a mobile phone supposed to do, huh?!" I retorted, although I couldn't help but feel a little stupid by not informing them that I had it in the first place. I tried to hide my embarrassment through anger. I tend to do that all the time. And logic.

"Are we supposed to call the police or something?" I held my phone close to my ear, pretending to talk to someone. "Hello, 911? Yes, a crazy old lady who's got powers to control people has got us captured! We're trapped in this metal cage and none of our bending abilities can get us out!" I glared at Aang as I put my phone away.

"She's right;" Zuko said, calmer, "A mobile phone is useless."

Aang stared at the floor for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "That's it!" He looked at me, "Call Sokka!"

"Wha…are you crazy? He's going to kill me! I didn't even tell him that I was to go to Gran-Gran's!"

"He's the only choice we've got, Katara," Aang assured, "Please."

"But…" It was my turn to look at the floor this time, "I don't want to get him in danger. See, we are benders, and we got captured. Sokka doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh, don't underestimate Sokka," Zuko muttered, "He's tough-headed."

"How would you know?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the fire-bender. Of course, he was right.

"After that soccer match we had in PE? He argued with me like crazy." He shook his head, chuckling.

I tried to look innocent. "Oh, right."

"Wait, Katara," Aang said, "Where's your Gran-Gran?"

Gran-Gran. She was still inside while I had that fight with Hama. Who knows what happened to her?

"Gran-Gran!" I gasped, "Aang, she's probably in danger!" I grabbed my phone again and dialed Sokka's number.

His phone didn't even ring once as he answered.

"Katara! You little…" A long stream of profanities filled the other line. I noticed Zuko rolling his eyes, while Aang stared, mouth wide open.

"Is he really that loud?" I whispered, covering the phone so Sokka won't hear. The two guys nodded.

"Sokka," I said to the line. He was still going.

"Sokka!" I yelled. He stopped, alright.

"You have to go to Gran-Gran's place, right now, this is urgent."

"Why?"

"Please – we're in danger."

The other line went silent for a moment. I tapped my fingers against the phone in impatience.

"I'm on my way," I heard his tires screech loudly, "Hang in there."

"Watch your speed limit!" I warned, "Careful not to…" He hung up. "Stupid brother," I muttered under my breath.

"Well?" Aang asked as I put my phone away, "What did he say?"

"He's on his way."

"And what do you suggest we do?"

I leaned back on the metal bars and sighed. "We wait, I guess."

I kept looking at my mobile's clock after then. We had been in the cage for about half an hour now, and Sokka was still not present.

And on those thirty minutes, I've learnt how to make water out of thin air.

"Wow!" Aang gushed, "How do you do that?"

I stared at him blankly. "You don't know?" I was playing around with the tiny water bubble as I spoke.

Aang shook his head. "I've learnt a couple of water bending techniques by myself, but only the basic ones. I still haven't found a water bender teacher."

I held his gaze. "Um…do you want me to be your teacher?"

Zuko snorted. I shot him a glare.

Aang nodded enthusiastically. "That would be great – if it's okay with you."

"I might not be a master, but I do know some moves that you mightn't…" I let the water bubble slip in and out of my fingers, one by one. "Your choice, Aang. Either me or Hama."

"You!"

"Of course," I grinned. He smiled back, and I thought I saw his cheeks turn bright pink. No, it couldn't be. I mean, the Avatar in love with a basic water-bender.

Yeah, right.

"Okay, listen. To make water out of thin air…" I let the bubble I had been playing with drop to the floor, "We need to concentrate."

"Isn't concentration the same with every other element?" I heard Zuko say. I bended a tiny amount of water and splashed it in his face.

"Hey!"

"Woops, I slipped." I said half-heartedly. Aang chuckled.

"So I was saying," I said, focusing back on the young Avatar, "You might not realize but we are surrounded with water. How do you think evaporation works? It involves water, doesn't it? So it must be the same here."

I grabbed his left hand.

"Here, let me show you…" I walked with my knees towards the back of him, grabbing his right hand also, "You have to wave your hands like this." I put my hands on top of his so I can control his fingers.

"Your fingers have to be graceful and smooth in movement," I said, "And concentrate very hard on the fact that water is around you."

Zuko's eyes were staring us down hard. I tried to ignore him.

I smiled in triumph as a line of water bubble appeared in front of us. "See? You did it!" I told Aang. I scrambled back in front of him to see his reaction.

His face was all red.

"Aang?"

"Oh!" He glanced back up, one hand scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, I did it. Thanks, Katara."

"You okay? You seemed a little off there."

"Oh, spare the kid's life, Katara!" I turned around at Zuko's harsh voice, "Don't kill him with your looks! Sheesh!"

Now I felt a little hot around my neck and cheeks. What did he just say?

"What…?" I said in a tiny, confused voice, "Are you calling me pretty or something?"

"I never said that!" But Zuko's face turned slightly pink as he looked away, arms crossed his chest.

We all looked outside the cage as we heard the front door open.

"Someone's here!" Aang whispered. I crawled back to the bars, trying not to make a sound.

"Is that Sokka?" Zuko whispered. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "But shut up, okay. We can't risk it."

Then I remembered all Gran-Gran's precious vases on the hallway that I almost knocked over a couple of times.

"We'll find out soon enough," I said.

Then we heard glass shattering.

"Crap!" A male voice hissed. It was Sokka.

"Sokka! Over here!" I yelled.

"Katara?" His voice was close now, "Where are you?"

The door opened and he came in, scratching his head. He was looking straight forward - but our cage was hanging on the top.

"Look up, Sokka."

"What the?" He jumped in alert as he stared at us, "What are you doing up there?"

"Us!" Aang poked his arm out, waving it.

"Oh, hey Aang!" Sokka said, grabbing a ladder and an axe, "Hold on, I'll get you guys out."

"Um, Sokka? I don't think an axe would work. Our bending can't get us out…" I informed him. He shrugged.

"There's a thin chain holding you all up, and it's on the top of the cage, too far within your reach. Come to think of it, if any of you had been a little heavier, the cage would have fallen."

"Funny," I said sarcastically.

I heard Sokka land on top of us, and I got a little worried. If he was to cut the chain, we would all fall down and hurt ourselves real bad.

But Aang seemed to get into his bending stance.

"When I say go," He instructed to Sokka, "Slice the chain. I'll prevent our fall by air bending." Of course.

My heart beat seemed to go faster. Even though I knew we were going to be safe, it would be really surprising.

I hate surprises.

"Ready?" Aang called. We heard 3 knocks above.

I stole a glance from Zuko. He seemed aloof. He caught my eye and grinned. I smiled back, weakly.

"So, where do we go after this?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, actually, I was hoping-"

"Go!"

And the floor beneath me fell. I've never screamed so much in my life. My eyes were shut, but I felt gravity's force. I was falling faster, faster…

Everything seemed to slow down, until it felt like I was floating. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and saw the carpet beneath close, but covered by a bed of air. Sokka, Aang and Zuko were floating as well.

"What a ride!" Sokka exclaimed, giving Aang a high-five, "We should do that again!"

"No!" I yelled. He smiled mischievously.

We made our way outside of the room and split up (I was with Sokka) to look around the house. We found nothing, but Sokka snatched a bottle of coke and a packet of chips from the kitchen. I gave him a stern look.

"What?" He held the two items on both of his hands, extending them. "I didn't eat lunch today!"

"You really are an idiot," I said rolling my eyes, watching him open the chips and eating them all in one go. He grinned through potato chip crumbles. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We met up with Zuko and Aang on the front hallway. I eyed them a look, and Zuko shook his head.

"Everything looked untouched, except the water bucket in the attic, which I'm guessing you used." He reported.

"Where else could she be?" I scratched my head.

"She took Gran-Gran with her, right?" Sokka said, "Think about it. That is a clue."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, "Is this turning into some kind of a movie? One where all kidnappers take their hostages to the woods or something…"

Sokka and I exchanged knowing looks. "The Eastern Woods!"

"The Eastern Woods?" I heard Aang ask behind me. He took a step forward, "But that's about an hour from here!"

"Yes, but it's the closest forest here, and we've been in here for almost an hour," I said to him. I turned back to Sokka. "Do you know the way?"

Sokka's like a GPS. He always knew where to go. He winked. "Look who you're talking to. Let's go."

-x-

I stared out the window at the passing cars. They all looked like blurs of white light to me, because Sokka was going fast. He was well over the speed limit, but I couldn't argue, our grandmother is in danger. Who could argue with that?

Aang was talking softly to Sokka on the passenger's seat, going over the plan. Zuko and Sokka were meant to look on ground while Aang and I search the skies. I don't know how we're going to, well, how I am going to anyway, but I decided to wait till then.

"Hey." I looked away from the window and focused my eyes on Zuko, who was sitting on the right. His hand was hanging loosely outside the window – it was wide open. His hair flew in different directions, and so did mine.

I could hardly see him because it was very much well into the night, but his golden eyes seem to illuminate through the dark.

"Yes, Zuko?"

"You scared?"

I averted my eyes from his. I didn't want to answer, because I already know he knew. I was frightened.

"We're going to get through this, okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, "We're going to get your grandmother back."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. I felt him shrug.

"Hama – an old lady. Come on, Katara. You're a water-bender. You should be tougher than this."

I inhaled sharply, and exhaled slowly. "You're right."

"This is only scratching the surface anyway," He said quietly, "The war is a hundred times worse."

I'm not sure that was something for me to hear, because his head was facing the opposite direction from mine.

Sokka's car came to a stop just in front of a large, oak sign: The Eastern Woods. We got out of the car silently, only to shiver in the cold night's wind.

In movies, the characters were always determined and courageous in times like this. They make the woods seem more favorable. It was nothing like this now.

The dark, tall trees blocked the full moon, and inside was darker than ever. We could get lost easily, no doubt in that. I suddenly felt more frightened. I didn't care if I was a bender – this was scary as!

"So?" Aang said, "Shall we get started?"

"You know?" Sokka gulped, "I think Gran-Gran could survive in the woods. Let's go."

I punched his shoulder. He let out a groan of pain.

"Let's move guys. We don't have all night." I shoved Sokka towards Zuko, and I took a step towards Aang.

"How do we do this?"

From his pocket, he took out a wooden stick, about 20 centimeters. Whatever it was, it looked handy, and to be honest, it didn't look helpful at all…

Until he gave it a little shake and it extended to about a meter and a half.

"Let me show you how an air-bender travels around the forest." The stick suddenly extended a little more – orange wings, looked like it.

The next thing I knew, I was flying.

I hear this from a lot of places; that flying was the most incredible thing. And, were they right. I let out a gleeful laugh as we scanned the woods below; I even extended an arm a little to feel the air rushing in. Aang held on to me carefully, one arm on the shoulder of the glider.

"Seen anything yet?" He asked. I shook my head, but laughing anyway.

"This is incredible!" I exclaimed, "I love flying!"

"I know," He said, as we descended down a little closer to the trees.

I focused my eyes on the forest below, to see even a little spec of clue. Then my eyes came over a big one.

A camp fire, I think. I also spotted a little sparkle, like something reflecting the moon. Water.

"Over there," I pointed towards the spot, "That's them."

I felt the trees rushing in front of us, and I closed my eyes, grabbing Aang tighter. I heard the voices a little closer as we made our way down to the ground.

"You will tell me one more time, Kanna," I heard Hama say, "Where is the Avatar?"

"Never," Gran-Gran said, "They will never find us here. Whatever you do, you'll never get your hands on him."

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I let go of Aang and rushed towards the scene. I pushed a few trees and branches out of the way and ran.

"Who's there?" I heard Hama say before I broke through a large bush.

I saw Gran-Gran tied against a tree, and her head jerked up to my direction as she heard me.

"Let her go," I hissed.

"Katara!" Hama opened her arms in an embrace fashion, "How nice of you to join us!"

"You want the Avatar? Come and get me." Aang's voice said behind me. I turned around to face him.

"No!" I said, and I heard Gran-Gran say it too.

"The Avatar?" Hama laughed manically, "So you did come. I should have known. I was beginning to believe Kanna's feeble lies here" I watched her as she bended water from thin air and turned it into a sharp icicle, shooting it towards Gran-Gran. It missed her face, just a few centimeters away from her left cheek.

"Pathetic," Hama glared at Gran-Gran, then at me and Aang.

"You said you wanted me," Aang said, taking his place in front of me, "I want to know why."

"So I can get revenge on those vile fire-benders!" She closed her palms tightly, "I could use you to do that! Then I would be the most powerful bender in the world, with the Avatar under her control!"

"No!" And fire came out of the bush behind Hama. Hama dodged the attack swiftly, and shot a blast of water at that direction. Zuko jumped out of the way and landed neatly in front of Hama, placing himself in a bending stance.

"Prince Zuko?" Hama sounded surprised, "Why, is this turning into some kind of a reunion?"

"No, but it will be your last." Zuko shot fire balls at Hama's direction, but then he stood perfectly still. Hana moved her hands down, and Zuko knelt down.

No. She's doing it again.

Aang ran to the scene, about to shoot a gush of wind towards Hama when he too stood still. Hama pushed both of her arms forward – Zuko and Aang flew back very fast, hitting trees. They let out a cry of pain.

"Stop!" I cried. Her evil eyes turned my direction, a smug face.

"Make me."

"Hiyaa!" I saw Sokka jump out from behind of a bush, with a chrome boomerang on his hand. The one that we had behind the glass cabinet – and I thought it was only used for decoration.

"Sokka, no!" I yelled. Sokka charged towards Hama, and it seems like Hama let him run a couple of steps before he stood still from his spot. Hama's eyes shone.

"That boomerang just gave me an idea," She said, as she made a little circle with her index finger. Sokka turned around, and with his arm, he aimed the boomerang at Aang.

"No!" Sokka yelled. Hama moved her hand to the right, and Sokka's boomerang faced Zuko.

"That's a little better," Sokka said.

"Sokka! No!" I screamed at him. Sokka huffed. "I was kidding!" He protested, "Make this lady stop!"

"You heard your brother," Hama said to me, "Make me stop."

"I…I can't!" I wailed, "I won't."

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, as his arms are being pulled backward, as if to get a long ranged shot with the boomerang. Zuko looked up, worried.

"I can't move!" He yelled.

"Katara," Gran-Gran called out to me, "You have to do it."

"I won't!" I fell to my knees, shaking my head and sobbing. I don't want to do it. I don't want to abuse my power. This technique is all wrong.

"Time's wasting, Katara," Hama said, "Soon the Prince will get it."

"Kataraaaa!"

"Let me go, Hama!" I heard Aang say.

"Five…four…" I looked up to see Sokka, now carefully aiming his shot at Zuko. Against his will, of course.

"Three, two…"

"Katara!"

"One!"

And the boomerang flew out of Sokka's hands.

* * *

_**Cliff hanger!!**_

_**I decided to leave the water-bending action till the next chapter.**_

_**So keep an eye for it (:**_

_**It's 11.05 PM now, by the way. I was caught up watching TV.**_

_**x**_


	16. Ice

**A/N **Yum, chocolate…

Here's chapter 16!

I don't own any of these peeps. x

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Ice**

Zuko's eyes met mine, filled with grief and concern.

I met his gaze, tears falling down from my own.

_I knew it. You really are weak._

No. I'll show them. No I'm not.

"No, I'm not!" I repeated, only yelling it out this time. And just before the boomerang hit him, I focused all energy on Zuko. Finally getting it, breaking out of Hama's hold, I actually bloodbended him out of the way – so he scrambled out of the boomerang's path.

"Katara…" Zuko whispered my name. I met his gaze, eyes wide. I can't believe I just did that. Controlled someone's body but my own.

My friend's body.

"Excellent, Katara!" Hama 'let go' of Sokka, who fell to his knees, gasping. I rushed over to him when I stepped back quickly as a set of icicles dashed in front of my way.

"I want to see what you've got," Hama said, "Without interference from the others."

"Katara, no," Aang called out, still on the ground, crawling. Hama pushed her arms out towards his way, and he flew backwards, but missing the tree this time. He landed on a soft pile of bush.

"Or your friends will get it," She warned. I shot Aang an apology look.

"I'm sorry guys," I said, "But I'm afraid this is water-bending business."

"Good girl." And Hama made ice discs and started to throw them at me. Learning the trick I've learnt from Gran-Gran a few days ago, I raised up a wall of water, causing the discs to melt. _Damn it, _I thought, _how does she make ice?_

Gran-Gran must have read my thoughts. "Focus, Katara!" I heard her say, "Focus on the water around you! Picture them being turned into ice!"

"It's that simple!" I said to myself out loud. And that's what I did; I made a large water bubble and pictured it being turned into ice.

The top started to turn white and hard, and soon the whole bubble was a block of ice.

Then it fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

"Shoot."

"Think of it as an offensive weapon, Katara!" Gran-Gran said behind Hama, who was smirking, "Concentrate!"

"This is too easy," Hama muttered, "Might as well end it now."

I focused real hard this time, closed my eyes and made lots of tiny water bubbles around me. I pictured them as sharp, pointy icicles darting themselves towards Hama.

I opened my eyes to see Hama dodging the icicles. I did it. But I need to do it accurately.

Hama made a huge water whip and swung them towards me. I jumped out of the way and made more icicles and shot it at her. She defended with an oval water shield, and then pushed it towards me. I sliced the shield in three pieces with an 'ice sword'.

"Go Katara!" Sokka cried out behind me. I bended water from beneath Hama and froze it – so both of her feet were stuck on ice. She broke free of them easily, sending a blob of water towards my way. It was too quick for me – and soon I was pinned down by ice on a tree. I was stuck.

"No!" Aang tried to get up but I shot him a warning look.

"No, Aang, stay put."

"But-"

"She's right," Zuko said to the Avatar, "This is her fight. Not ours."

Hama walked up to me, smirking. I tried to avoid her gaze but she bended my head so that it was inches away from her dark blue eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?" She hissed.

"Get what?" I growled, trying to break free. She held her hand up and I could move no longer.

"I guess you won't learn until I actually do something, Katara."

And from the corner of my eye I saw Zuko and Sokka getting up. They were both walking towards each other.

"Okay, man, what are you doing?" Sokka said shakily, moving against his will.

Zuko's eyes opened wide as he saw Sokka holding his boomerang up.

"What are you doing, Sokka?!"

"Its not me man, I swear!"

"You're going to kill me with that thing!"

"Help!"

"Hama, stop!" I said to her, "You've already made me control him! What else do you want?!"

"For you to do it again."

"I won't do it…" I whispered, "Not to Zuko. Not again."

"Katara…" Sokka was getting closer to Zuko.

"Your choice, Katara. Either you do it – or he dies."

"This is unfair, Hama!" Aang yelled, "I am the Avatar and I command you to stop this instant!"

"And what are you going to do, kid? Turn to your Avatar state and blast us all off with wind? I'd love to see that!" Hama snickered.

Avatar state? What's that? Isn't Aang already the Avatar?

And if he could do it, why did his face seem to worry when Hama mentioned that?

Aang closed his eyes, then opened them to look at me. I've never seen him so troubled before.

"Avatar state?" I asked quietly. He shook his head, looking away.

"Um, Katara? A little help?" I looked up to my brother's voice, and gasped.

Sokka's got Zuko head on his arms, the boomerang close to Zuko's neck. And it was going closer.

Closer.

Hama wasn't taunting. She really was going to kill Zuko.

"No!" I cried, "No, Hama, please! I'll do anything!" Tears began flowing down my cheeks again as the boomerang drew closer.

"Then bloodbend," Hama hissed, and she moved her hand a little to the left. To my horror, the boomerang touched Zuko's neck lightly – but it began oozing out blood. Zuko's scream of pain was worse than I expected.

I won't let this happen.

Yes – I bloodbended, alright. But not to Sokka or Zuko.

Hama flew backwards against the tree and hit the back of her neck pretty hard, and fell on the floor unconscious. I bloodbended Hama.

Zuko quickly slipped out of Sokka's grip and covered his neck with his hands. The blood trailed down his shirt.

Aang finally stood up and ran to me, melting the ice that had me pinned against the tree. I landed on my feet, panting.

"Thanks Aang," I said. He held both of my shoulders and smiled.

"That was very brave of you," He said quietly. I shrugged modestly. I received a compliment from the Avatar. Joy.

I ran towards Gran-Gran and undid the rope that she was tied on. I gave her a tight hug when she was free.

"Thank you, Katara," She said, stroking my hair. Sokka also came and hugged us both.

"I'm so glad you both are safe," Gran-Gran's eyes began to swell up with tears, "I'm sorry, I would never put any of you in that position of danger ever again."

"So the war is considered safe?" Zuko asked sarcastically behind us. I turned around and glared at him – he had to kill that moment, didn't he?

But my eyes lingered on his hand, now filled with blood. He was still covering the cut on his neck. I stepped closer to him.

"Remove your hand." I ordered. He took a step back, alarmed.

"No!" He exclaimed, "What are you going to do? Suck the blood out?"

"Oh, that's gross man! Yuck!" Sokka complained. Even I felt a little sick at the thought.

"No you idiot," I snapped, "I have healing abilities."

"Oh." He still kept his hand in place. I sighed, and slowly, very slowly, I placed mine on top of his and pushed it down gently. I made a little water bubble and concentrated on healing, and it began glowing light blue. I smiled as I went over his cut – it began to disappear.

"Cool," I heard Aang gush behind me, "You have to teach me that, Katara."

"I'm afraid I can't;" I said, my eyes still on the cut, "Only some water-benders have healing abilities, according to Hama. Am I right, Gran-Gran?" As soon as Zuko's cut was healed, I turned around to look at Gran-Gran. She nodded.

"Yes and the Avatar does not have this ability."

"Aw," Aang looked down, disappointed.

Silence dawned on us, before Sokka cleared his throat. All eyes focused on him.

"Uh, what do we do with Hama?"

We all walked silently towards Hama, but where she should be lying, there laid both of her dangly, blue bracelets.

"What the? Where…?" Sokka asked.

"The spirits came to take her away," Gran-Gran said, "To the Earth Nation Prison, I guess. Apparently the Fire Nation isn't taking prisoners anymore, and especially not Hama, since she can control them easily."

"Plus, earth bending could hold Hama down," Aang said. Gran-Gran nodded in agreement.

"Well, there you have it, another mission complete," Sokka announced, wrapping one arm around my shoulder, "And Katara here learned a very cool trick about body manipulation."

I jerked away from him. "That is so not a cool trick, Sokka! It's horrible, and I hope I never get to do that again. Ever." I glanced up towards the full moon sadly. I meant what I said.

Even though power gives you a lot of advantages, it always has a dark side to it.

"Well, lets go home," Sokka took out his car keys and began twirling them with his hand, "Hey, look at me! I'm key bending!"

We all stared at the idiot. He looked back, confused. "What?"

"Cut out the lame jokes, Sokka," I said as we all began to walk, "We're all very exhausted."

"Um, could someone drop me home?" Zuko asked, "I don't know my way around the Eastern area."

"Afraid not," Sokka said. Zuko grabbed his collar.

"Hey, you almost killed me alright, so the least you can do is drop me off."

I snickered. "He's got a point, Sokka."

"But it was against my will!" Sokka protested, then pointing at me, "And how come you're on his side now?!"

I shrugged. "I made alliances." Zuko and I grinned at each other.

"Fine," Sokka huffed, "At least I've got Aang. Right Aang? Aang?" He turned around. Aang was gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"He's got another method of travelling, don't you worry about him," Gran-Gran said, "Besides, he's got a lot of thinking to do after the 'Avatar State' was mentioned."

The way Aang looked at me that time, his grey eyes filled with worry…has the Avatar State got to do something with me?

Gran-Gran met my confused gaze and she nodded. My eyes widened as I stiffened a gasp.

I was about to ask her when Sokka interrupted.

"Hey guys, apparently Toph is coming back on Monday."

That cheered me up. "Great! I haven't seen her for so long."

"Yeah, and I heard she's got a lot of awesome earth-bending in store," Zuko said. I eyed him.

"How do you know all this?"

"Uncle."

"Your uncle knows everything."

"Believe me, he does," Gran-Gran smiled at Iroh's nephew.

The next thing I remembered was laying my head against the car window, staring sleepily at the headlights passing by. Then sleep dawned over me and I had the most wonderful dream in the world.

I was flying.

* * *

_**Note: The last bit is NOT a Kataang part!**_

_**But it could be, now that I mentioned it.**_

_**It's your choice, you think whatever, it's an open decision.**_

_**I'm not happy with this chapter at all. Half of it's got nothing to do with 'ice'.**_

_**I was thinking of renaming it to 'The Avatar State' but that will have to wait until later.**_

_**I don't know what happened to me whilst writing this…I…died, I guess, lol. I was scanning my entire brain for ideas but I found nothing.**_

_**Gah! I'm so unhappy with this chapter! I couldn't think of anything and I was just...blah! I'm so sorry.  
**_

_**Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this.**_

_**x**_


	17. Toph

**A/N **Eight times I have had to rewrite this chapter!

EIGHT TIMES!

Argh. Everything's just p-ing me off at the moment.

& too many things are happening school…

Anyways, I own nobody. x

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Toph**

Despite my obvious anxiousness and impatience towards seeing Toph, the weekend had gone pretty fast. It was the car trip to school that ran the longest period. The digital clock said 8:10 AM, and it felt like eternity just waiting for the minute to turn 11.

"Are we there yet?" I whined to my brother, who had his eyes focused on the road, one hand on the wheel. He didn't reply – he just turned the knob for the volume of his stereo up. I stuck my tongue out at him and glared out the window, arms folded.

"I said, are we there yet!" I tried to overcome the loud noise as the car reached for a stop. I couldn't hold back my groan – it was a red light.

"I don't see why you're so impatient, Katara!" Sokka yelled through the music and the loud bass, "You didn't get it from"- He hesitated as he watched me turn the music down until it was only background noise, before he continued, only a little quieter – "You didn't get it from either mum or dad. Maybe you were adopted," He stared at me blankly.

I glowered. "Oh, funny! You know, for a big brother, you're really mean."

"I know," He said, but his eyes were apologetic. I just rolled my own in response. I glanced at the digital clock; it was still 8:10 AM.

"Freaking hell," I muttered under my breath. About a second lapsed after I said that, and sure enough, the 10 turned to an 11.

"About time."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sokka asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I didn't reply to him.

I let out an exasperated sigh as Sokka finally stopped the car on his favorite parking spot; I jumped right out of my seat and got out of the car as rash as I could.

"Katara," Sokka groaned, "Watch it, please." I ignored him; I was already running, on my way inside the school grounds.

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran around the school, looking for my best friend with anything but those jade eyes I once envied. I had the sudden urge to call out her name, Toph, but I would probably look like an idiot, let alone asking anyone, "Have you seen this girl? Short, black hair, blind?" Might as well try anyway, Toph's disability will soon be the news of the school.

"What's her name?" I had asked a brunette girl with glasses and received that response.

"Toph," I replied. Her pink bottom lip puckered out as her eyes trailed towards the ceiling – she was thinking.

"Oh, her!" Her eyes darted back to me, snapping her finger, "Toph Bei Fong! Yeah, I've seen her, the blind girl. Yeah, she was underneath that big tree on the Science Quad. She was talking to some teacher, or was it a counselor, I can't recall."

My 'thank you' hardly even came out of my mouth as I ran towards the Science Quad. I slowed down as soon as the big tree came to view, and just stopped before the opened door as I stared at the small girl sitting on the bench underneath it, her bare feet dangling on the edge. She was looking down, but I could have recognized her anywhere.

"Toph!"

Her head automatically snapped up at the sound of her name, her blind eyes followed my direction and she had the biggest grin ever – I stayed in my place as I watched in astonishment as she walked towards me at ease, as if she wasn't blind at all.

"Toph! How did you…" My voice trailed off as she reached for a stop, looking up at me sightlessly.

"I may be blind, Kat, but I'm not deaf." And with that, she reached up the same time I bent down to hug her, tears streaming down my eyes. I felt her cheek beginning to get wet, too. Toph crying? Tough Toph, crying?

I didn't bother questioning, though. I let go of her, wiping one of her tears with my thumb. She smiled gratefully in response.

"How you've been?" I asked nicely. My heart almost broke as she frowned, she looked hurt, even. But my sympathy immediately got obliterated as she broke to a huge smug grin.

"I've been awesome, Katara! My counselor has taught me earth bending – I heard you were a water bender so I can freely talk to you about this anytime I wish – earth bending is awesome! I get to control rocks and everything!" She said all this in one breath.

I laughed at that and before I could even say anything, she interrupted. "I could see things through bending, too," She held up her foot, proudly showing the dirty soles, "I can feel vibrations through the earth – another reason why I knew your precise location when you said my name. Any kid could have heard you with his eyes blind folded, and still wind up a few meters away from you, judging by how far the distance was." I watched as she stomped her foot, and a small rock levitated from the ground, landing gently on her opened palm.

"With earth bending, my 'sight' had actually been better than before, to some extent," She explained, "There is a trail of ants just behind that water fountain." She pointed towards it, and I squinted my eyes, trying to see. I couldn't see anything, so I walked over to it, and she was right, there was a trail of ants from the hole on the ground to the tiny hole on the wall.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I take it that you're impressed," I almost jumped from my skin in alarm as her voice was suddenly near me, resulting in a howling laugh from her.

"Oh, man, you should have heard your heart beat just then!" She inhaled deeply before breaking into fits of laugher again, "It was all normal then BOOM!"

"Yeah, it's hilarious how I can actually hear my heart beat that loudly, huh?" I replied sarcastically. Her laughing stopped but she was still grinning. It was almost a boastful smug.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, your senses had actually sharpened," I told her, "But not in some cases. For example," I looked down on the ants again, "What color are the ants you mentioned before?"

"Uh…" I sidetracked her. Good. "Red?" She guessed hopelessly. I laughed.

"Black, Miss I-can-see-clearly-now."

"Yeah, whatever," She waved it off, before walking away from me, heading towards the back of the school.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called out. She gestured for me to follow.

"Come," Her voice was eager, "Let me show you some cool earth bending techniques."

We stopped just behind the school walls, the cameras far from our reach. She looked around to make sure it was clear – behind us laid a long line of tall bushes, so we were oblivious to everyone else. Then, after breathing in, she got in her bending stance.

"Show time," She said to herself. Her right arm pushed forward, palms up, and without warning, a line of earth just shot up from beneath the ground, lunging forward from the direction her arms were in. My eyes widened with excitement. She looked towards my direction and smiled, as she whirled around in a 360 degree turn and stomped down hard, a huge chunk of rock suddenly floating in front of her, and with one grunt of force she kicked it, sending it flying across the air and smashing against the bark of a strong tree. I couldn't hold my cheer – that was just too astonishing.

"Wow!" I repeated as I moved towards her, "That was amazing, Toph! Earth bending is very exciting to watch."

Her eyebrow rose. "Exciting to watch?" She repeated, "Then imagining actually bending it! It's just…adrenaline pumping through your veins and everything!"

Watching her albino face flush with exhilaration, another emotion besides pride settled itself inside of me – I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Sure, water was an essential and a helpful element and all, but it was too gentle for my taste. I could make ice out of it and heal people – wow, but I can't do anything like what Toph just displayed.

_You can't do anything like what she did, but you can do something more._

I would have just smacked the voice inside of me, but I knew it was right. There was another technique more powerful yet more dangerous than earth bending techniques, and that was bloodbending, a technique that I had sworn that I would never exhibit towards anything or anyone. But it was just so unfair, it was probably the most strongest and effective technique in the water element yet it was all evil and wrong. I'm opposed to the thought of abusing power but…

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Was I letting jealousy take over my actions and do the wrong things instead of the right? No, I wasn't. This isn't about me – this is about the fate of the people around us and the world. This is about ending this war.

I noticed Toph's eyes on me but I didn't return the stare – I felt I didn't need to, she wouldn't see me, anyway. "What?" I asked.

"You okay? I just felt a rush of blood flow to your neck, it felt like you were working your temper on something."

"I'm okay, Toph. I'm not angry."

"Good, because for a second there I thought I had offended you in any way."

"Oh, I almost forgot," An obvious attempt to change course of our conversation, "Have you met anyone else? Aang? Sokka?"

Toph nodded. "Aang came over on the weekend, the avatar. I still can't believe it. All these years, I had been playfully punching _the_ avatar? Man, I feel convicted of a crime all of the sudden."

_Convicted._ The word took me back to that night…So much for changing the course of our conversation.

"Are you going to be teaching Aang earth bending?" I asked, trying to sound eager, "Because I'm going to teach him with water bending. I may only know the basics – but I'd feel good once I get some techniques in him."

Toph nodded, staring past me. "My counselor goes back to Ba Sing Sei tomorrow, so it looks like I'd have to teach."

"Why is your counselor going back…?"

"Family died." I heard the grief on her voice, and at the same time, anger. Anger for the cause of the family's death – Fire nation.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear," I heard the same sympathy and hatred on mine. I saw Toph's small hands tighten. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Those fire brats are really getting on my nerves, once I heard about them I just knew there was something off about them."

"Not all of them are bad," I assured her, Zuko's face flashing in my mind. His gentle, yet fierce golden eyes…curse this stupid unwilling attraction.

"I've met Iroh and Zuko, I know," My eyes reflexively darted back to her at the sudden mention of his name, "They're both very nice and loyal people. They know the right thing to do."

"Yes," I agreed wholeheartedly, "I mean, I had doubted them from the start, but now I'm beginning to see things from their perspective. I completely understand the situation they're in."

"What's going on in here?" Both Toph and I jumped in alert as Mrs Hwatts, our year advisor, came into view, pushing her black glasses back as she stared us down, before placing her hands on her hips.

"Toph? Katara? Shouldn't you two be in your homerooms?"

"We were on our way," I lied. I wasn't very good at lying, and my embarrassed blush gave it away.

"I expected better from you both, especially you Toph, being blind and all."

"I've been taught to see my surroundings comfortably," Toph pointed out. Mrs Hwatts nodded.

"Yes, yes, your counselor told me, the whole ear surgery implant thing, whatever."

What? I looked at Toph in confusion at the white lie her counselor had said, and even Toph looked surprised. I guess the counselor was a worse liar than I am, only they can pull it off better.

"Now, you two, off to your homerooms before I call an after school detention." Toph and I both hurried off inside the school grounds and up the stairs to our rooms before Mrs Hwatts could even finish the last word on her sentence.

"Do you know your way around?" I asked her warily as she looked around the hallway.

"Room 14B? I know where that is, don't worry." She gestured at the room in front of us. "This is Room 9, isn't it…?"

"Uh, no…" I scratched the back of my head, "Room 9 is all the way on the other side of the school. This is Room 21."

"Oh."

"Look, Toph, if you ever need help, don't be shy to ask, okay? You're not as tough as you think you are."

"Says the water bender," Toph said smugly, folding her arms on her chest. I placed my hands on my hips, leaning closer to the smug looking girl.

"Yeah, coming from the earth bender who CRIED." That got her. She blew her fringe, frowning. I smiled in triumph.

"Now, let me walk you to your homeroom, okay?"

"Whatever," She muttered, but following my lead, anyway. We both descended the stairs in awkward silence, our footsteps echoing the empty hallway.

Toph is my best friend, and blind or not, she always will be. And her absence just made me more grateful to see her again, I had missed her. A lot. The thought of that just made my eyes swell in tears again, but I fought back the water works, trying hard not to sniff. I wasn't going to give the satisfaction of being out toughed by an earth bender, just because I was the gentler element.

"I don't miss anything, Miss I-am-so-emotional," Toph's voice came up behind me. I chuckled lowly.

"Hypocrite," I said through the tears of my eyes. I was just happy to see her again.

* * *

_**Katara's an affectionate person, isn't she? See, some of her traits from A:TLA are still here. **_

_**Anyways, finally, I'm satisfied with this now.**_

_**Mrs Hwatts, I own her by the way, I just made that name up randomly, so therefore, she's mine. Haha. (:**_

_**Sorry for the late update – for the reason, go check my blog on my profile,**_

_**Although I'm pretty sure that I will update that, anyway.**_

_**x**_


	18. Betrayal

**A/N: **Here's chapter 18, R&R !

I don't own anyone. x

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Betrayal**

At lunch that day, the group (consisting of Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki and myself) were sitting in a table, all gathered around in the inevitable fascination of the 'infamous' earth bender.

"So, how do you do it?" Suki asked in a low voice, just low enough for all of us to hear, excluding the rest of the students, "How do you see around you?"

"Vibrations through the earth, that's why I don't wear shoes." Toph announced proudly.

"But what if you step in a rock? Wouldn't that hurt?" Sokka asked. Toph shrugged.

"I'd know whenever there is a rock in the way. 'Sides, I could just bend it or something."

"Wow," Aang gushed, leaning closer to the sightless girl, "You really need to teach me earth bending. It sounds so interesting." I tried to ignore the pang of jealousy inside me by looking away, focusing myself on other people.

"It is, really," I heard Toph say, "If I were to pick any element, it would definitely be earth."

"So, Toph," I didn't mean to sound sharp, but judging from my voice Toph looked a little confused at my tone. I ignored that too. "Are you going to be joining us on this war?" I asked. Toph nodded eagerly, her unsettling expression vanishing completely.

"Yep. It's going to be great. Of course, my parents don't know anything, and I tend to keep it that way…" She shook her head, her face showing pure annoyance as she frowned. "Too overprotective, I swear. They were having second thoughts on sending me back to this school, and to think I was going to spend the rest of my high school years on a special school. Sheesh."

"So how are you going to pull it off?" Sokka suddenly became interested in the conversation. He was always the one with the stealthy mind, the clever ideas.

Toph shrugged again. "I'll tell them that I went to a road trip with one of your families or something."

"And the explanation to the consequences of the war?" Aang asked blandly, "You know, burnt feet? Burnt hair?"

"Eh…" Toph scratched the back of her head, biting her bottom lip. "I'll think of something."

We sat there in silence, only listening to Suki chewing her apple and Sokka slurping noodles. I didn't feel like eating and Toph and Aang both finished their lunches. They sat next to each other, and it was for the first time that I had actually seen them, both of them, in a different perspective.

I had a crush on Aang a long time ago, as a part of my childhood memory. But soon, I had my growth spurt, as you call it, and I was suddenly taller than Aang – not that it affected anything but to other people's eyes we just didn't seem right for each other. I've got to admit, it was the same in my eyes, too.

Now that Aang came back from his 'overseas trip' (I knew it was actually a journey to find out his true destiny in life) and he's grown a little taller…okay, heaps taller, and more attractive too…the attraction I once held for him didn't come back. Sure, he was cute and all, and we were both close…but I just didn't have that same electrifying feeling whenever we accidentally touched hands or just unintentionally stare at each other when I was younger.

And I pretty much blamed it on this stupid opposite element attraction – water and air were different, yes, but they weren't opposite. They had more obvious similarities than water and…fire.

But earth and air, now that was opposite. And seeing Aang and Toph next to each other just gave me that sense of…well…I can't explain it, but right then I knew, my mind knew that they were both jigsaw puzzles that matched with each other. Both of them, together, just looked so perfect.

Toph was short, shorter than me, but standing next to Aang, she was about below-the-shoulders height. That was acceptable enough. Their skins were perfect – Aang's peachy one against Toph's albino one. But she wasn't as white as Zuko. Their eyes also had something in common – grey. Except Aang's had a pupil and Toph's didn't. Well, it did, but it wasn't as dark as Aang's.

Just looking at them made me wonder whether they feel the same bending attraction towards each other like mine towards…well. I doubt that Zuko is having the same…problem…but due to the recent events…

I shook my head. Lunch, in front of my friends and pretty much the whole school, isn't a place to think about these things.

Coincidentally, Zuko came into view. I held back a groan, but I was sure that my irritation wasn't hidden. He was walking towards us, with me silently hoping that he was only going to walk past, but he smiled and waved.

Mai trailed along behind him, as unhappy as I was.

"What is _she _doing here?" I whispered. Not everyone heard me, except Toph and Aang, who both had the worried look on their faces. I was pretty sure I had one on, too.

"Isn't she friends with Azula?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, now sure that Aang knows the story behind the Fire Lord's daughter. Of course he'd know – he would be needed to, being the Avatar and all.

Our conversation was forced to a stop when Zuko and Mai halted in front of us. "Having a nice lunch?" Zuko asked, not missing a chance to look at me. He winked.

He _winked._ I looked away, aware that blush was now rising to my neck.

"Mind if we join?" He asked. We all glanced at Aang. It looks like he was now entitled to decisions.

"Uh…of course," Even for Aang, his voice sounded unsure. He scooted to the right, giving room for two people. I watched as he eyed Mai with concern as she sat down, probably wondering what she was doing here.

He met my gaze and I held it. I mouthed the word, 'spy'. He shrugged with one shoulder – probably trying to look as fleeting as he could.

"Hey, Toph," Zuko greeted, flashing his perfect, white teeth. I rolled my eyes at the flawlessness. Toph grinned back, but the grin didn't quite touch her eyes.

"Everything going well for you?" Zuko asked.

"Excellent," Toph replied, but her voice was careful. Zuko looked confused at first at our uneasy reactions, but then his eyes drifted to the frowning girl next to him, and he let out a low chuckle.

"Hope you don't mind that I dragged Mai along."

That did it. "You _what?!_" I spat, standing up. About four people mimicked me.

"How irresponsible are you?!" I yelled, vaguely aware that Mai was here to witness this, so I bit my lip and grabbed Zuko's arm. I took him behind a tree, out of earshot.

"Katara? I don't understand…" He looked genuinely confused, "What's going-"

"How could you bring an alliance of Azula here?!" I tried to lower my voice at the mentioning of his sister's name, "For all we know, she could be a spy!"

Zuko shushed me, holding his palms up. "Don't worry, Mai's on our side now. So is Ty Lee."

"Who's…?" I blinked. Then I remembered that gentle looking girl in their little trio. "Oh."

"Mai overheard the plans Azula and father had been planning, and she was upset about it. Apparently it involved capturing me, with her help, so she refused. Ty Lee agreed with Mai – and they both escaped the war ship that was to sail to the Fire Nation. It left just last night.

"Azula didn't have time for them both, so she just let them go – but now they both counted as enemies. She said that once she meets them again, she will kill them."

Even for Mai, I felt a little bad. "Are you sure about this?" I asked in a low voice, "Are you absolutely positive that she's not just faking it?"

"Of course not-" Those words barely came out of his mouth when Mai appeared in front of us, arms crossed. She looked very angry.

"See, Zuko?!" For once, her impassive voice now had a color of emotion in it – frustration. "I told you they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't listen. Why did we even bother try associating with them?! I, obviously, am an enemy to them now." She never relaxed her resentful glare at me as she said that.

"Mai, calm down!" Zuko pleaded, "They're very understanding people-"

"The Avatar and his companions might understand but she won't!" Her index finger flew towards my face. "She was too stubborn and thick headed from the second I met her!"

"Stop judging her from your first encounter-"

"Then what's this, huh?!" Her arms flew wide open, gesturing to the surrounding around us, "What's all this, this 'confrontation'? If she understood, she wouldn't have to drag you all the way here to tell you off!"

"Why does this bother you so much anyway?" Zuko said, "If you were in her shoes, you would probably think the same, right?!"

Mai opened her mouth but no sound came out. Surprisingly, I hadn't spoken throughout the whole argument. Maybe I was just too dazed out to speak my opinions. Or it could be just the shock that I got from seeing Mai's always-had-been bored expression to what is now a surprisingly angered one. Must take a lot to make her express her emotions.

"Why do you always defend her…?" I was surprised at Mai's sudden sad tone, "Even from that math lesson, you defended her, after admitting that she annoyed you. Why? What exactly is in her that just persuades you to do these things?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Zuko's back was facing her, facing both of us now, "Like you said, I don't matter to you anymore. I was just simply a matter of distraction until you could recover from your break up before. I was just your temporary boyfriend."

"You know that's not true."

"It pretty darn sounded like it was, Mai." He turned back around, but he was eyeing me now. After just staring at me for a few seconds, he spoke.

"Katara…well, she understands me. She actually cares about me. That detention we had that day, it made me realize that we both had similarities…and differences. We both went through the same problems, and we just understood each other. We connected…" He took a step closer to me – "In a sense. I can't explain it, but I just felt a bonding closer than what you and I once had, Mai."

I almost gasped. The bending attraction. It occurred to him, too. Except, with him already having the knowledge of the bending world, he noticed it earlier than I had. Still, I found him kinda…alluring…from the first time I met him…

"What are you implying, Zuko?" I heard the anxiety on Mai's voice, but at the same time, hurt.

Zuko stared at me for a little longer, before shaking his head and turning to Mai. His expression was profound, although I found traces of gloom.

"I…I don't know. Right now, all these thoughts are jumbled up in my head. But that's not the main trouble right now." His voice turned business-like again as he lifted his head higher. "We need to focus on this war, and now with you and Ty Lee on our side, we would have more information as to where they are going and what they are about to do."

"Whatever, Zuko," Mai said quietly, and for once, her expression showed pain, "But just so you know, I betrayed Azula just for you. Just for the sake of your life. I betrayed my whole nation, the friendship me and your sister had, everything. Just for the man that is pretty much dispassionate for me right now."

"I'm sorry, Mai," Zuko's voice was as quiet as hers, "But it would take time for these scars to mend…Perhaps eons of time." Both stared at each other for a moment, Mai's pained and…pleading? And Zuko's…well…aloof.

Shaking her head, Mai began to walk away, glaring at me as she did. She didn't walk back towards our table, either; she began walking the opposite direction. I stared after her, feeling somewhat at fault.

"Don't worry about her," I heard Zuko's voice behind me, "She should be none of your concern. This is my mess I have to fix."

I turned around to face him – the sun shone directly towards his face, making his golden eyes, both in the normal and the scarred part, shimmer. It just took my breath away.

He seemed to look engrossed with me, too. "Hey," He mumbled, "Your eyes are really blue."

"What did you mean?" I asked, "What you said before, the whole 'bonding' thing that occurred to us, can you explain a little thoroughly?"

He chuckled, and I could have sworn his cheeks turned a little pink. "Well, it is kind of embarrassing, but I sort of…well…I kind of feel…attracted to you."

A smile began to form on my lips, and the blush on his cheeks was definitely noticeable now. I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

"What?" He blinked. I laughed harder, before sighing in content and grinning.

"You're blushing."

And I held my breath in surprise as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

_**Bwahahaha ! Zutara !**_

_**It's 10.50 PM now, and well, I've got school tomorrow.**_

_**Argh.**_

_**I should really go to bed now.**_

_**One thing in mind though – aside the magical scene, I have the sudden urge to just shove Sokka right in the middle of it.**_

_**Haha.**_

_**I'll have to wait till the next chapter for that. (And so will you, I guess.)**_

_**Good night !**_

_**x**_


	19. Happiness

**A/N:** I have a slight confession to make.

The two previous chapters before these have been in my computer for yonks – I've been itching to get them uploaded but I've been so caught up with everything – what, with being the end of the year and Christmas and all, it's just too hard to get on the computer these days.

So here I am, on another lonely Monday school night, at 9.43 PM, with nothing to do but get on my laptop and start writing! Haha.

I apologize for the wait.

Idon't own anyone of these characters x

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Happiness**

It was a moment beyond words.

I had just begun talking to him, only hoping for some questions answered then the next thing I knew, his lips were crushing against mine.

It was completely unexpected, and if it had been any other guy then I would have just stepped back in automatic reaction and just slapped the living hell out of that person. But with Zuko, it was different.

The moment he touched my lips, everything just ceased to exist. I just felt so engrossed, so connected…It was like I belonged there, right on that very spot. Absent mindedly, my arms flung on his neck, returning the favor.

It was just magic written all over it…

"What the hell, Zuko?!"

And as quick as the feeling had come – it had vanished. Zuko grabbed my shoulders and gently, but abruptly, pulled me away from him, his eyes widening in surprise. I'm sure my expression mirrored his own.

"Get your perverted eyes off her this instant and face me, Zuko!"

Slowly, we both looked towards our left and sure enough, it was my brother, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red in anger. I couldn't help but wince. Here we go…

"Just what was in your mind thinking that you could just…argh!" He took three massive stomps towards Zuko and grabbed his collar, smashing him against the tree. Zuko knew better not to fight back, but I thought I heard a low growl escape his twitched lips.

"Sokka, it's not what it looks like-"

Sokka's voice raised an octave as he bellowed. "Then you have ten freaking seconds to explain to me in clear words why your lips were entangled with hers! You didn't part her lips, did you? No tongue-to-tongue action, huh? Tell me something I didn't see!"

"Sokka!" I groaned, heat rising up to my cheeks. I was never comfortable with talking about intimidating stuff around him – with another person present besides us siblings felt even worse.

Without letting go of Zuko's collar, his head turned around to face me, expression incensed. I avoided his stare quickly, biting my lip.

"You, Katara, have a lot of explaining to do when we get home, I swear young lady-"

"Leave her out of this, Sokka," I glanced up at Zuko's abrupt defensive tone, "She isn't responsible for what were evidently my actions."

"You know what, fire guy? You're just precise. You should be completely responsible. Thus leaving me a decision to stop both of you from see each under unless under my eyes!"

"What?!" Both Zuko and I exclaimed at the same time. I knew Sokka was over-protective, but even this was going way too overboard. Even for him.

"But I need to see Zuko!" I said quickly, then realizing what the other meanings of my words consisted, I added, "To discuss about the war and such. You can't stop me from seeing him under those conditions!"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Sokka, no!"

Zuko's eyes met mine for a fraction of a second before he turned back to my angered brother. "And since was I a sibling to order around, Sokka? You've got no right to do that to me."

"I know. But since I'm not letting Katara see _you_, well, that pretty much affects both of you now, does it?" Sokka explained cleverly.

The growl Zuko made was even more noticeable now.

Sokka can't do this – he doesn't realize the pain he was going to cost both Zuko and I, after the strong bond we've just felt after the shared kiss. That bond was firm now. The attraction I held feels way stronger. And I'm pretty certain that the same goes for Zuko.

I can't explain all that to Sokka though, it would be too confusing for him. And he'll just get more pissed off.

The bell rang for fifth period, and from the corner of my eye I noticed Aang and Toph getting up and walking away, chattering to themselves happily. I was aware that they seemed to act oblivious to the situation, I knew that they had at least an idea of what was going on, especially Toph. So I was grateful right now that they didn't get themselves involved.

Suki peeked from behind the tree to us – Sokka swiveled around and probably mouthed something to her, because she nodded, and after giving me an apprehensive look, she walked away, meeting up with her other friends who were both giving her confused looks.

I was staring after her before Sokka roughly grabbed my arm and began to drag me away from Zuko.

"Wait!" I heard Zuko call out. Sokka ignored him, muttering profanities underneath his breath. I tried to get out of his steel grip, but it just felt tighter.

I water bended some water and froze it just around my hand. Sokka yelped out loud and jumped away, releasing my hand in progress.

"Cold!"

"Why are you doing this, Sokka?" I asked at the same time Zuko reached us and said, "Sokka!"

"Go away, Zuko," Sokka hissed, still caressing his frosty hand.

"You can't do this," Zuko said almost quietly, "Not now."

"She's my responsibility, Zuko. Understand that."

"I do, but-"

"Then there is no need for this conversation." Sokka just looked so livid and upset that I didn't force myself out of his grip as he continued on dragging me away, although I did turn my head around to glance at Zuko dejectedly – he just frowned and began to walk away as well.

This was really unfair. I tried to fight back the stinging sensation in my eyes as I let Sokka drag me away. I love Sokka but right now I really really loathe him.

He dragged me all the way to his car.

"W-What are you doing?! Let me go – I want to go back to class!" I protested as he searched for the car keys in his pockets.

"No. You're going home. We both are." Sokka said calmly as he unlocked the doors on the car. He waited for me to go in – I had refused at first but then I decided to go under his death glare. He slammed the door shut and walked over to his side of the car.

"But we have two periods left before we can go home," I said to him as he got in, although it wasn't in a defensive tone, it was more like in a matter-of-fact tone. He shrugged, starting the engines.

"Sokka, please, listen to me."

"Katara, I told you once, and I'm not telling you again. We are going home."

I just stared at him with the best pleading look I could do, but his replying expression was unaltered. We were like that for a couple of seconds before he lightly reversed the car.

"No – wait!"

He grunted, his hands hesitating on the steering wheel. "What now, Katara?"

"Sokka, you can't do this. Please. Just…listen to me, okay? If you care about me enough to care about my feelings then you'd listen. Please." My voice was on the verge of breaking, and he must have noticed that because his look somewhat softened as he stopped the car.

"Thank you," I said, before sighing. "I'm just telling you what Gran-Gran told me, okay? This might sound confusing and…stupid. But so far, she's got it accurate."

He threw me an impatient look and I decided to speed up.

"Since I am a water-bender and Zuko is a fire-bender, then technically that makes us both opposites, right? Yeah, have you heard of that term, 'opposites attract'? That term is mainly referred to magnets, right? But according to Gran-Gran, it works the same with benders. See, when you are a bender, at least one person of the opposite element of the opposite gender, will be alluring to you. And that's already happened to me…and coincidentally, it happened to Zuko too, but his is towards me, and likewise, so-"

"Wait, wait," Sokka interrupted, raising one eyebrow, "So what you're saying is, you're attracted to Zuko as he is to you?"

I paused before nodding slowly. "Pretty much."

Face palm, then groaning. "You've got to be kidding me, Kat."

"No, I'm serious, and that's what makes it hard because I've tried denying these unavoidable feelings from the start, but now we've actually contacted physically then the bond's just gone way stronger, and with you separating us is just asking too much." My voice grew quieter until on the last sentence, it was merely a soft murmur.

"So you're accepting these feelings now?"

I shrugged with one shoulder. "There's no use denying something as strong as this."

"So, what do you want? Do you want my permission to let you off and make out with him every two minutes?"

"Sokka! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what do you want, Katara?!"

I shook my head in frustration. I had to think of a way to explain this to him in a way he would understand…

"Look, it's like this. Would you stay away from Suki if I told you to?"

"Hell no!"

"How strong is your connection with her?"

"Very."

"Then times that by five and that's my bond towards Zuko."

He blinked for a moment before realization hit him. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Yeah, exactly."

Sokka looked at me in almost a heartrending way. I looked away, feeling remorse.

"Katara…" Sokka said quietly, "Am I really going to cause you a lot of pain if I don't let you see each other?"

I shrugged with one shoulder but at the same time, nodded, my eyes still not meeting Sokka's. He sighed stridently.

"Look, I don't care if he feels great amount of anguish, but if you will, then that will hurt me too." I glanced up at him as he said that – he was staring at his shoes.

"I just feel like…you know; the need to protect you from everything, because you're my only family here besides Dad and I love you, Katara. You're my little sister and no matter how much you've grown up, I'll always see you that way."

It's always an awkward time whenever I get into one of those 'deep & meaningful' conversations with my brother, but it always was sweet.

"Aw, Sokka," I said, hugging him sideways. He grabbed my arms – not to pull me away, but as if to hug back. "I love you too, a lot, but sometimes you just have to let things go. I'm old enough to know what is right and what is wrong, and hey, I've even learnt some defense skills." I chuckled.

"But seriously now, Sokka, I appreciate your caring. Really, I do. You need to give me my own independence though. The whole bending attraction thing is not the problem at the moment – it's the war that's going on out there, the war that's crying for our help, for us to stop it. And to be able to, we all need to work together. All of us. Regardless of the things that might get in the way, like relationships – that's minor business, Sokka. This war is our main priority.

"Do you get my point? Will you please understand me?"

I tried to sound as persuasive as I could. He seemed to see my point at the end, after a long time with deliberating by himself silently in his head.

"Okay," He said slowly, his forehead creasing with concern, "Even though you didn't mention a well-deserved apology, I forgive you, Katara. I will try not to go between you and Zuko" – He seemed to wince at his name – "Too much. But it doesn't mean I won't still be there."

That was good enough for me. "Thanks heaps, Sokka." I squeezed him tight before letting go. "Does this mean we get to go back to class, now?"

"Do you want to?"

I thought about it for a moment, before laughing and shaking my head. "No, not really."

"Sounds good enough for me."

And we drove off, leaving a trail of gleeful laughter behind us.

-x-

"Really? You can come over to my place?"

"Yeah, you can even go ask him if you like."

"Be aware that this is for the planning purpose on the war as well, okay, meaning that Sokka would be required to come too."

"Of course."

"…And, other purposes, I guess."

"Yeah, way to go, your corniness."

A laugh echoed from the other line. "Yeah, yeah. So, let's say about seven in the morning, okay?"

"You have a thing for being on time, don't you?"

"You're almost correct. I have a thing for being early."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

Another laugh. "Okay, I'll see you then, Katara. Make sure to tell your brother."

"On it…Bye, Zuko."

"…Goodnight."

He was still on the line, and I didn't want to hang up before him, so I just sat there like an idiot, thinking of what to say.

"I…" "Katara…"

I blushed at the same timing.

"Zuko…" "I…"

We both laughed.

"I can't believe we got both of those at the…"

"…Same time."

"Yeah, just like now."

"Yeah."

"Well, go hang up now, Zuko."

"Actually, I'd feel better if you hang up."

"That would just make me feel awkward. You go first."

"No, you."

"No, you hang up." Oh no.

I heard Sokka's high pitched, mocking voice from outside my room. "No, you hang up. Noo, you hang up…"

I laughed at the obvious cliché, 'You-hang-up-no-you-hang-up' situation.

"What?" The other line asked, "What's funny?"

"Sokka's mocking our stupid 'you-hang-up-no-you-hang-up' conversation."

"Argh, really? No, I didn't want for things to happen that corny."

"Yeah, neither did I."

We were both quiet for a moment before he spoke up with a sudden, "Why don't we do it at the same time, then."

"Sure."

"One, two…"

"Three."

I pressed the 'end' button on the wireless phone and threw it on my bed. After a few seconds, I ran back to it (feeling utterly stupid) and pressed the 'talk' button, to see if he was still on the line.

There was nothing on the other line.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would have hanged up too.

_And you did too, Katara. It's so unbelievably obvious that the call will end if YOU hanged up._

"Shut up," I muttered to myself, pressing the 'end' button again and throwing the phone back on my water bed – causing a few ripples around the mattress.

Water bed.

_Water_.

_Hmm… _I thought to myself as I jumped in the bed, standing up. I needed to do something to waste away the night.

So I water bended the water in the mattress, and sure enough, the bed corresponded to the way the water was bended. The bed angled to the left whenever I bended left, and the same to the right.

I squealed in delight as I bended the water from left, right, left, right, back, forward…It was like surfing, except in my room. It was the best fun.

Sokka peeked behind my half-opened bedroom door, his face puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun," I stopped jumping, but I still bounced up and down on the water bed. Sokka blinked.

"Okay then?"

I laughed at his uncertainty. "Sokka, I'm happy, okay. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"What made you so happy?"

I sat back down on my bed, thinking about his question. "…I don't know, actually."

_You're in love, Katara._

"Oh, geez," I groaned at my internal voice.

"What?"

"Nothing, Sokka…Hey, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

Sokka let go of the door, stepping closer inside. "What do you want?"

"I feel like lasagna."

"I think there's some more in the freezer…" His voice trailed off as he walked back out of my room, his heavy but rash footsteps echoing the house.

I remained on my spot, re-thinking things more slowly. I was in love. And the emotion was just radiating outside of me. I was positively happy. Then why do I seem baffled?

_You've fallen for the same guy you hated from the first time you've met him._

Yeah, so I did hate him. I saw us as rivals – and nothing more than acquaintances in the future. Did time really go this fast? How was I able to cope with a quick developing relationship?

What if neither of us were benders at all, would we still hold the same attraction?

I made a reminder in my head to ask Gran-Gran these questions before we make our way to Zuko's.

* * *

_**Woo. Chapter 19. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and faves guys, I appreciate it a lot. (:**_

_**By the way, if you want to get to know more about…Melissa (argh, seriously, who does?! Haha jokes.) But I've posted up a little self-biography okay. Read it and get to know me moreeee. (I feel sorry for you already) I got bored so yeah. Decided to make it.**_

_**Anyways, till chapter 20, and everyone tell me what you all are getting for Christmas (:**_

_**x **_


End file.
